


Es war einmal...

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weihnachten, Winter, deutschland, magische Wesen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Es war einmal... ein kleines magisches Dorf namens Herbstwald, welches eines Tages Besuch von einem jungen Engländer, seiner Eule und eines viel zu großen, weißen Wolfs bekam...
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/OC, Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Harry James Potter blieb stehen.  
Er blieb stehen, wie er es schon so oft in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, getan hatte und atmete tief durch.  
Seine linke Hand hielt einen kräftigen, knorrigen Wanderstock fest, welcher ihm schon sehr oft Halt geboten hatte, auf seinem Rücken trug der junge Mann einen großen, alten Rucksack.  
Ein Zelt war daran gebunden worden, es war nicht magisch, denn er brauchte keinen Luxus. Für was ein Bett und eine Küche, wenn er einen Schlafsack und ein Lagerfeuer hatte. Wobei er doch da auch immer ein wenig Magie anwandte, damit er nicht erfror, oder das Feuer über Nacht nicht erlosch.  
Er blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen und sah zum Himmel hoch, dicke Wolken hingen über den Baumwipfeln, die Sonne ging langsam unter... die Baumwipfel.  
Die letzten Stunden hatte er nichts anderes gesehen, als Bäume. Gigantische Tannen die sich am Rand des ungepflasterten Weges in den Himmel erhoben, immer wieder konnte man zwischen ihren dicken Stämmen Augen aufblitzen sehen.  
Ein Hirsch, ein Reh, ein Fuchs... Harry musste sich zugeben, es war nicht nur wunderschön, sondern auch leicht gruselig. Denn er wusste ja nicht was in diesem gigantischen Wald noch alles hauste, teilweise sah er ja sogar magisch aus... er wüsste es genau, wenn er nicht so unbegabt darin war einen magischen Wald, von einem unmagischen, zu unterscheiden.  
Was hatte er noch in Hogwarts gelernt, in jedem gesunden magischen Wald gab es Elfenmoos?  
Da hatten sie aber noch nie etwas von den Wäldern in Südamerika gehört. In Kanada war es so gewesen, aber im Dschungel gab es kein Elfenmoos, jedoch sehr viel Magie.  
Harry war auf einer Weltreise, den amerikanischen Kontinent hatte er schon gesehen, Irland, Grönland, die Galapagos- und Osterinseln... Hawaii war schön gewesen.  
Na ja für ihn, nicht aber unbedingt für seine Begleitung.  
„Gehen wir weiter, sonst müssen wir das Zelt aufstellen und können es uns nicht in einem Gasthaus gemütlich machen. Und ihr müsst dann auf die Jagd, ich habe kein Fleisch mitgenommen.“  
Sofort war leiser Protest zu hören, einmal von Hedwig, die auf seinem Rucksack hockte wie in einem Nest, und dann von jemandem, den er in Kanada kennenlernte.  
In Kanada gab es eine einzigartige Art von magischen Wesen, welche schon lange vor den Werwölfen und Menschen, die dort lebten, existierte. An normalen Tagen waren die Wamazu sehr große, schneeweiße Wölfe, mit einer leicht koyotenhaften Kopfform und dichtem Fell, an Vollmond und Halloween aber verwandelten sie sich in eine menschenähnliche Gestalt, die sogar sprechen lernen konnte.  
Der Kopf blieb so wie er war, aber sie gingen zum Beispiel auf zwei Beinen und konnten mit ihren Pranken greifen.  
Sie waren eigentlich unabhängig, lebten in ihren Familien, über ganz Kanada verteilt. Aber derweil schloss sich ein Wamazu einem Werwolf, oder Menschen, an, Siran hatte sich Harry und Hedwig als neue Familie ausgesucht.  
Er war jung, gerade einmal drei Jahre alt, und noch nicht ausgewachsen, aber er ging dem jungen Mann schon bis zur Brust und konnte mit seinen kräftigen Zähnen nicht nur einem Hirsch sehr schnell den Gar aus machen.  
Auf seinem Rücken trug er eine Ledertasche, darin befand sich seine Habe, auch er hatte einige Souvenirs schon angesammelt.  
Siran war in der Sprache der Inuit die Bezeichnung für jemanden der „Auf der Suche nach mehr“ war. Und so konnte man den Wamazu auch sehr gut beschreiben, er verließ seine Familie um mit Harry zu reisen, so sah er Südamerika und Hawaii, in diesem Wald nun fühlte er sich wesentlich wohler. Das Klima war besser für sein Fell, er schwitzte nicht, wie ein normaler Wolf, und die Wamazu gehörten eigentlich nach Nordamerika...  
Aber Siran wusste auch, er würde nie wieder nach Kanada zurückkehren, dies hatte ihm der junge Mann ganz streng klar gemacht. Nach dieser Reise ging es nach England und dort wollte Harry sesshaft werden.  
Aber... sie würden auch noch sehr lange unterwegs sein, denn nach Europa war Asien dran.  
Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, aus der Phase mit wehen Füßen und Blasen war Harry schon lange raus, schaffte er anfangs am Tag nur zwanzig Kilometer, waren es nun derweil schon fünfzig oder mehr.  
Und das besonders gut, wenn am Ende der Strecke ein warmes Gasthaus wartete.  
Und am Ende dieses Weges sollte eines sein, das und ein kleines magisches Dorf namens... Harry sah auf seine Karte und nickte ernst... Herbstwald.  
Er wusste zwar nicht was das für ein Name war, weil er die Sprache nicht verstand, aber es würde schon etwas schönes bedeuten.  
Ganz sicher.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich sehe die Dächer des Dorfes, endlich“ Harry zeigte mit dem Wanderstab auf den Wald vor ihm und sofort saß Hedwig auf seiner Schulter, blickte ebenfalls in die Richtung.  
Hedwig und ihr Besitzer waren ja erst allein unterwegs gewesen und in dieser Zeit entdeckte Harry bei seiner geliebten Eule einige Eigenschaften, und auch Fähigkeiten, die er all die Jahre nicht einmal ansatzweise vermutet hatte. Für ihn war sie einfach nur eine normale Eule gewesen, eine Freundin ja, aber eigentlich nur ein Briefträger.  
Aber sie verstand zum Beispiel die menschliche Sprache sehr gut, das hatte sie schon immer getan und war bei magisch gezüchteten Eulen wohl vollkommen normal. Nur hatte Harry dies all die Jahre einfach nicht gewusst, niemand kam auf die Idee ihn darüber zu informieren.  
Und im Nachhinein war es auch ein wenig peinlich, denn er vertraute Hedwig sehr viel an... im Glauben, sie würde ihn eh nicht verstehen.  
Aber eigentlich war das alles auch nicht verwunderlich, man glaubte ja er wäre mit dem Wissen über die magische Welt aufgewachsen. Etwas was man schon daran sah, dass er seinen ersten Brief von Hogwarts per Eule bekam, normalerweise wurden nämlich unwissende Kinder von einem Lehrer besucht. Dieser erklärte dann der Familie was zu tun sei, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten und was in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde.  
Hermine erzählte ihm kurz nach der Schlacht, dass Severus Snape bei ihr und ihren Eltern gewesen war und er ihr damals schon große Angst bereitete. Aber er war es auch gewesen, der ihren Eltern sagte, dass muggelgeborene Hexen es schwerer hatten als die aus magischen Familien und Hermine deswegen hart arbeiten musste, um Erfolg zu haben. Etwas was sie sich sehr zu Herzen nahm, und das letzte was Harry von ihr hörte war, dass sie im Ministerium arbeitete.  
Sie hatten keinen Kontakt mehr, er verzog das Gesicht und streichelte Siran einmal kurz über den Kopf, es schneite mittlerweile, aber das war noch auszuhalten. Eigentlich empfand er es sogar als recht angenehm, in Kanada musste er drei Tage in einem Dorf voller Werwölfe hocken, weil ein Blizzard über das Land fuhr.  
Der war so stark gewesen, dass sogar einige Wamazu in das Dorf kamen und dort um Unterschlupf baten. Und den bekamen sie natürlich, die magischen Bewohner von Kanada liebten ihre Wamazu sehr... so sehr das Harry einen ganzen Berg an Papieren ausfüllen musste, und das in dreifacher Ausführung, nur damit er Siran mitnehmen durfte. Und was für Auflagen es gab, Harry musste sogar aufpassen das dem Wamazu keine Wölfin zu nahe kam, denn die beiden Arten konnten tatsächlich miteinander Nachwuchs bekommen... und das sahen die Kanadier gar nicht gerne.  
„Ich kann den Eintopf schon riechen, oder ist es gar ein Gulasch... vielleicht ein Braten“ bestimmte er und sie gingen etwas schneller auf das Dorf zu. Angeblich waren dort die Bewohner sehr freundlich, es gab ein paar Geschäfte und ein Gasthaus, welches Zimmer vermietete.  
Dies hatte er an der Transportstelle erfahren, die er von Hamburg aus erreichte, am Rand dieses Waldes gab es nämlich keine magische Ansiedlung mehr. Die deutschen Zauberer und Hexen lebten in Hamburg, Köln und München, dann noch in den magischen Dörfern Himmelsblau und Herbstwald, und einer kleinen Stadt namens Hirschweide. Himmelsblau lag in Hessen, Hirschweide in Thüringen...  
Harry sprach kein Deutsch, jedenfalls nicht so gut das er die Namen alle verstand, er kannte das Wort „Himmel“ und in Hamburg sagte man ihm was Himmelsblau übersetzt bedeutete.  
Ansonsten aber war er recht unwissend, in der Schweiz, die gerade ihr eigentliches Ziel war, würde es aber wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser laufen.  
Wobei man angeblich dort mehrere Sprachen beherrschte und zumindest Französisch hatte er einigermaßen gelernt.  
Doch zuerst erreichten sie nun Herbstwald, ein kleines Dorf, welches fast vollständig von den riesigen Tannen des Schwarzwaldes umsäumt war. Nur ein einziger, ungefähr drei Meter breiter Weg, führte hinaus und hinein, und Harry konnte sich denken das die Muggel auch dort nur Bäume sahen.  
Undurchdringliches Dickicht, welches sie besser mieden um sich nicht zu verlaufen.  
Der Zauberer an sich wusste schon sehr gut, wie er sich vor den Muggeln zu verstecken hatte, und doch... Harry, Siran und Hedwig sahen als erstes Fachwerkhäuser, ähnliche waren ihnen schon im magischen Teil von Hamburg aufgefallen. Sie waren im Norden zwar wohl eher untypisch, aber anscheinend liebten deutsche Zauberer diese Häuserart... und hatte sie aus der Muggelwelt übernommen.  
Unter unmagischen Menschen fiel besonders der Wamazu immer wieder auf, musste teilweise sogar an einer Leine gehen und Harry log etwas von Doggen und Schäferhunden vor.  
In Kanada einen Wamazu als Wolf oder gar als Hund zu bezeichnen, kam teilweise einem Todesurteil recht nah, aber Siran musste sich daran gewöhnen... und für eine Salami bellte er dann auch mal demonstrativ.  
Wamazu bellten nie, sie konnten es, aber sie taten es nicht, es war unter ihrer Würde. Siran musste es derweil tun, um zu beweisen das er eine Mischung aus Dogge und Schäferhund war. Man konnte nicht die Welt bereisen ohne auf nur einen einzigen Muggel zu treffen.  
Und die waren leider auch recht schnell damit die Polizei zu rufen, wenn ihnen ein „Hund“ zu bedrohlich vorkam.  
„Es ist wirklich sehr hübsch“ stellte Harry fest, als sie den Dorfplatz erreichten und sich neugierig umsahen:  
„Sie leben wohl vom Holz“ neben dem Metzger, Bäcker und kleinem Supermarkt, sah er auch eine magische Sägemühle und die Hütte eines Jägers. Letztere waren in der ganzen magischen Welt gleich, und Harry wurde spätestens in Wisconsin bewusst, dass Hagrid wohl immer in einer alten Jagdhütte lebte. Etwas was ein wenig über den verbotenen Wald erzählte, und darüber wie er war bevor durch Voldemort alles anders wurde.  
„Dort ist das Gasthaus“ freute Harry sich und steuerte es sofort an, Hedwig plüschte sich auf seiner Schulter auf und Siran fiepte freudig, er wollte genauso aus dem Schnee heraus, wie der Held und seine Eule.  
„Sie scheinen kein Rathaus zu haben“ überlegte der junge Mann ernsthaft, jedenfalls sahen die Häuser fast alle gleich aus. Sie waren alle zweistöckig, hatten entweder ein Ladengeschäft im Erdgeschoss, oder eben einen Wohnbereich. Es waren schwarzweiße Fachwerkhäuser, mit roten Dächern, in den Blumenkästen steckten Tannenzweige und rote Beeren, man bereitete sich langsam, aber sicher, auf Weihnachten vor.  
Und etwas anderes wuchs wahrscheinlich auch gerade nicht, man nahm deswegen das was man im Wald fand.  
Harry atmete tief durch und betrat dann, mit Hedwig auf der Schulter, und Siran neben ihm, das Gasthaus.  
Sofort fielen alle Blicke auf die Drei, Stille erfüllte den Schankraum und Harry fiel sofort die Wirtin hinter der Theke auf.  
Sie war klein, hatte weißblondes, langes Haar und elfenbeinfarbene geschwungene Hörner über den Ohren. Sie war definitiv kein Mensch, der Rest der Gäste aber auf den ersten Blick schon... nein, Harry entdeckte mehrere goldene Augen und erkannte dadurch die Anwesenheit von Werwölfen, Siran wurde auch schon leicht unruhig.  
Nicht das er Werwölfe nicht mochte, nein, in Kanada gehörten sie zu neunzig Prozent der magischen Bevölkerung, er sah eher in ihnen so etwas wie entfernte Verwandte. Wahrscheinlich gingen sie an Vollmond genauso in den Wald, wie Siran, hoffentlich begegnete er ihnen dort nicht, denn sie würden seine Gestalt nicht verstehen.  
„Hallo“ begrüßte er die Anwesenden mit einem der wenigen deutschen Worte, die er beherrschte, aber sie sahen ihn weiter schweigend an.  
Sogar die Wirtin, sie war förmlich in ihrem Tun erstarrt, hielt ein Glas und einen Putzlappen in ihren Händen.  
Mochten die Bewohner von Herbstwald keine Besucher?  
Hoffentlich schickten sie ihn nicht wieder in den Schnee hinaus, an der Transportstelle hatte man ihm doch versichert, dass sie nett waren.  
Und wie gemütlich es in dem Schankraum doch war, alles aus Holz, mit Fellen und welchen Teppichen, es gab zwei Kuckucksuhren und jeder Gast hatte ein großes Bier vor sich stehen.  
„Junge“ kam plötzlich eine Stimme auf den Helden zu, und er sprach tatsächlich Englisch mit ihm. Eine kleine, haarige Gestalt kam von einem vollbesetzten Tisch und wackelte auf ihn zu... ein Zwerg! Er ging Harry gerade einmal bis zum Gürtel, trug Kleidung aus Leder und sein ganzer Kopf war voll mit roten Haaren, Bart, und irgendwo dazwischen blitzten zwei blaue Augen hervor.  
Selbst die Nase war nicht wirklich zu erkennen, als er dann sprach bemerkte Harry wenigstens einen Mund.  
„Du siehst nach einem Engländer aus, Tourist, ich bin Thirig, der Bürgermeister von Herbstwald“ nun hatte der Zwerg ihm den Namen des Dorfes übersetzt und Harry musste lächeln, drückte dem Bürgermeister kurz die knubbelige Hand:  
„Nimm unser Schweigen nicht so ernst, wir sind auch eher über deine Begleitung erstaunt, als über dich, und auch das so spät noch jemand herkommt. Seht alle Drei durchgefroren aus. Der ist doch harmlos hier, oder? Ich wette, ich habe genau die Größe seiner bevorzugten Beute.“  
Siran schnupperte neugierig an dem Zwerg, so ein magisches Wesen hatte er noch nie gesehen und er hatte wohl auch Schwierigkeiten das Gesicht zu finden.  
„Ja, Siran ist vollkommen harmlos, außer natürlich man ärgert ihn. Aber er ist auch schon einiges gewohnt“ schmunzelte Harry und Thirig streichelte dem großen Wamazu einmal über die Nase:  
„Wir sind von der Transportstelle hierher gewandert, wir sind nur auf der Durchreise und hoffen auf ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Ich bin Harry, und das hier sind Siran und Hedwig.“  
„Gewandert“ Thirig musterte die Drei eingehend und mittlerweile lösten sich die Anwesenden aus ihrer Starre, tranken weiter, und die Wirtin ging durch die Tür hinter der Theke. Dabei bemerkte Harry, dass sie ab der Hüfte einen weißen Ziegenpo und Ziegenbeine hatte, samt dem Schwanz... sie war also eine Waldnymphe, oder mindestens zur Hälfte. Die Waldnymphen von Grönland waren alle mit einem Baum verbunden und mussten bei diesem leben, etwas was bei der Wirtin ja eindeutig nicht der Fall war.  
„Ja“ lächelte Harry sanft und es wurde ihm am Tisch des Bürgermeisters etwas platz gemacht, da passten er und Hedwig dann hin, den Rucksack nahm er ab und stellte ihn unter den Tisch. Das war der Moment wo Siran sich setzte und so die Tasche von seinem Rücken abnehmen konnte.  
„Ihr seht auch so aus, als seid ihr so etwas gewöhnt“ nickte Thirig ernst und setzte sich wieder:  
„Das hier sind Jonathan, er betreibt unsere Sägemühle, Michael der Metzger, Jack der Bäcker und Jürgen, unser Heiler. Herbstwald ist ein recht bunt gemischtes Dorf, wir sprechen meistens Deutsch, können aber auch alle Englisch.“  
Harry drückte allen kurz die Hände, stellte dann sich und seine Begleitung noch einmal vor.  
„Kommt selten vor, dass jemand von der Transportstelle hierher wandert“ überlegte Michael ernst:  
„Der Schwarzwald ist nicht nur für die Muggel teilweise ein Problem, und sie fürchten sich auch derweil wenn sie darin unterwegs sind. Aber für uns ist er ein Segen, wir leben vom Holz und das sehr gut.“  
„Ich bin auf Weltreise“ plauderte Harry und die Wirtin kam zu ihm, wollte wissen was er essen und trinken mochte:  
„Ich habe noch größere und furchterregendere Wälder, als diesen hier, gesehen. Wir würden alle Drei gerne etwas essen...“ Die Wirtin hieß Melina und war wirklich sehr freundlich:  
„Gibt es vielleicht für Siran ein größeres Stück Fleisch, oder gar einen Knochen mit Fleisch. Ich bezahle das natürlich...“  
„Ich habe meinem Koch schon Bescheid gegeben“ schmunzelte sie und da kam der Mann auch schon mit einem großen Rinderbeinknochen. Der Koch war ebenfalls ein Werwolf und Harry ahnte schon, dass Fleisch sein Spezialgebiet war... wahrscheinlich würde der junge Held aus dem Dorf heraus rollen, wenn es mit der Reise weiterging.  
„Davon gab es die letzten Tage ein paar Gerichte“ erzählte Melina sanft:  
„Und normalerweise reserviert ihn sich ein Werwolf für Vollmond. Aber bis jetzt hat sich noch keiner gemeldet, für zwanzig Galleonen gehört er Siran.“  
Und schon hatte Melina das Geld und der große Wamazu rollte mit seinem Knochen davon, dabei fiepte er wie ein ganzer Korb voller Welpen und leckte genüsslich an den Fleischfetzen.  
„Er darf hier nicht jagen“ warnte Thirig, als Harry für Hedwig einen Teller rohes Kaninchenfleisch bestellte und für sich Sauerkraut mit Bratwurst. Er liebte das deutsche Essen seit Hamburg und besonders für die Wurst konnte er sich begeistern.  
„Wieso nicht“ fragte der junge Mann, eigentlich wollte er nicht gleich am nächsten Tag schon weiter, besonders weil es wirklich gemütlich war und er auch die Gesellschaft von magischen Wesen schätzte. Der Metzger, Michael, war zum Beispiel ein Werwolf. Wahrscheinlich war das der beste Beruf, den er sich je hätte aussuchen können.  
„Weil das hier ein geschützter, magischer Wald ist. Ungefähr... dreißig Kilometer um Herbstwald herum. Der Wald ist nicht unbewohnt, nur unsere Jäger dürfen dort etwas erlegen und nur sie werden dafür auch akzeptiert. Jeder andere, der Hand an die Waldtiere legt, könnte schnell einen Pfeil im Kopf haben. Das gilt auch für alle Werwölfe hier, selbst an Vollmond ist es nicht erlaubt. Aber man kann beim Jäger was bestellen, oder direkt von ihm kaufen, Michael kriegt dreimal die Woche eine Lieferung und auch bei ihm kann man bestellen. Hedwig darf aber jagen, die paar Mäuse und Eichhörnchen sind nicht schlimm.“  
Harry fing an zu rechnen, als Melina ihm das Essen für sich und Hedwig brachte, die Eule stürzte sich sofort darauf und verschlang gurrend das leckere Fleisch. Der Koch hatte es ihr extra in schnabelgroße Stücke gezaubert, kein Wunder das der Teller schneller leer war als Harry gucken konnte.  
„Danke“ seufzte der junge Mann und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, normalerweise ging Siran wirklich selbst auf die Jagd, er war noch jung genug dafür und versorgte auf Reisen auch Harry mit.  
„Das ist Wildschweinwurst“ nickte Melina lächelnd:  
„Wenn wir eines hier im Schwarzwald haben, dann Wildschweine. Wie viel frisst denn Siran so am Tag?“  
„Über den Tag verteilt, ein ganzes Wildschwein, wobei er die Innereien verschmäht. Aber er ist auch noch nicht ausgewachsen.“  
„Er. Ist. Noch. Nicht. Ausgewachsen“ staunten die Männer am Tisch und Michael fügte hinzu:  
„Er ist doch jetzt schon so groß wie ein Kalb, wie groß wird er denn noch?“  
„Das kommt auch immer drauf an, wie seine Familie aussah, aber zwei Jahre Wachstum hat er noch.“  
„Er ist kein normaler Wolf, oder“ fragte Thirig:  
„Ein magisches Wesen erkennt ein anderes magisches Wesen recht schnell und hier kannst du ruhig ehrlich sein, Herbstwald verlässt eher selten ein Geheimnis.“  
„Er ist ein Wamazu, und gehört damit zu den magischen Ureinwohnern von Kanada. An Vollmond und Halloween nimmt er eine menschlichere Gestalt an, kann dann auch sprechen, läuft auf zwei Beinen und hat händeähnliche Pranken. Und sie sind sehr intelligent, den ganzen Monat hindurch, wir üben Abends gerne das Lesen und mittlerweile versteht er nicht nur Englisch, sondern auch etwas Spanisch und Französisch. Für die Muggel ist er ein Schäferhund-Doggenmischling, aber auch sonst lüge ich lieber und erzähle im besten Fall, das er ein etwas zu groß geratener Wolf ist.“  
Harry probierte von der Wurst und sie war wirklich verdammt gut, so gut das es sich eigentlich schon lohnte nur für sie noch einen halben, oder ganzen Tag länger in Herbstwald zu bleiben.  
„Egal was er ist, er darf nicht jagen“ nickte Thirig ernst:  
„Kannst du dir seine Verpflegung leisten?“  
„Ja“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, auch wenn er unterwegs im einfachen Zelt lebte, so war er doch sicher nicht arm. Zu dem Erbe seines Vaters, war ja auch noch das von Sirius gekommen:  
„Für die Zeit in der wir hier sind, kann ich mir das leisten... wenn ich jetzt noch so einen Knochen bei dir bestelle, Michael, wann ist der da?“  
„Übermorgen“ brummte der Metzger gemütlich:  
„Und dann ist da auch noch mehr Fleisch dran.“  
Also musste Harry mindestens drei Tage in Herbstwald bleiben, er probierte den Sauerkraut und kaute langsam.  
„Gut“ bestimmte er:  
„Und den Rest hole ich beim Jäger... ich brauche ein Zimmer für drei Tage.“  
„Ich mache euch schnell eines bereit“ freute Melina sich und holte einen Schlüssel:  
„Das wird euch gefallen, ganz sicher.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Wenn du auch nur einen Hasen erlegst, dann hängen sie wahrscheinlich dein Fell hier an die Wand des Gasthauses... mit dem Kopf natürlich, wie bei einem Bären“ warnte Harry seinen schneeweißen Begleiter, als sie am frühen Morgen aus dem Zimmer kamen und den Schankraum betraten. Der war weitestgehend leer, nur ein einziger Mann saß da am Tisch und... er schlief, Harry nahm deswegen stark an das dieser Herr die Nacht in dieser Position verbracht hatte. Neugierig ging er zu ihm, zupfte an einer Haarsträhne und erntete dafür ein Schnarchen, welches nach Bier roch. Das gute, dunkle Bier, das Harry am Vorabend auch probierte und angeblich von Melina höchstpersönlich gebraut wurde.  
„Das ist Andreas, er ist etwas unglücklich seit ihn seine Frau verlassen hat und nach München gezogen ist“ nickte Melina, sie polierte einige Gläser und nebenbei wischte ein Lappen selbstständig über die Theke:  
„Sicher suchst du ein Frühstück. Schläft deine Eule?“  
Sie bedeutete ihm sich an die Theke zu setzen, während Siran sich zur Tür begab, diese kurz ansah und sich dann auf die Hinterbeine aufrichtete. So konnte er die Klinke, mit den Pfoten, runter drücken und das Gasthaus verlassen. Es schneite immer noch, deswegen schloss er die Tür auch sofort wieder und durch ein Fenster konnte man ihn zum Wald laufen sehen.  
„Ja, sie war die halbe Nacht im Wald und hat sicher nicht nur eine Maus erlegt“ nickte Harry und setzte sich hin:  
„Gibt es denn hier Frühstück? Ich kann auch zum Metzger, oder Bäcker, rüber gehen.“  
„Übernachtungsgäste bekommen hier immer ein Frühstück, das ist sogar inklusive“ schmunzelte Melina und ging fröhlich wackelnd in die Küche hinein, besprach dort kurz etwas, was Harry nicht verstand und kam dann zurück:  
„Er macht dir etwas kräftiges, mit zwei frischen Brötchen. Was möchtest du dazu trinken? Ich habe Kaffee, Kakao und Milch... ach und Orangensaft. Sicher bist du Kürbissaft gewöhnt, aber Deutschland ist nicht gerade das Land der Kürbisse.“  
„Eine warme Milch wäre nicht schlecht und so sehr mag ich Kürbissaft auch nicht, dass ich nicht darauf verzichten könnte. Eigentlich habe ich nur in Großbritannien, Kanada und den USA reichlich Kürbis bekommen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und sofort machte sich Melina daran die Milch zuzubereiten:  
„Bist du eine Waldnymphe? Also zumindest zur Hälfte?“  
„Ja. Ich bin überrascht, normalerweise hält man mich für einen Pan, oder ähnliches. Mein Vater war ein Mensch, meine Mutter ist eine Nymphe.“  
„Sie muss bei ihrem Baum bleiben? Ich habe auf Grönland Waldnymphen getroffen und kann sie deswegen auch recht gut von einem Pan unterscheiden. Auch wenn die Unterschiede sehr gering sind.“  
„Ihr Baum steht in Rumänien. Einmal im Jahr, im Sommer, mache ich zwei Wochen hier dicht und besuche sie. Mein Vater starb vor einigen Jahren, er hat dieses Gasthaus vor mir betrieben und ich habe es dann einfach übernommen. Die Herbstwalder sind mir da sehr dankbar für, denn sie haben sonst kaum einen anderen Ort um sich zu treffen. Höchstens sonst den Markt, wenn er einmal die Woche ist, oder ein Fest. Ich bin aber in der Regel nicht sehr beliebt bei den „reinblütigen“ Nymphen, sie halten nicht viel von Mischlingen und solchen, die nicht an einen Baum gebunden sind. Aber ich bin recht glücklich mit meinem Leben hier.“  
„Hast du einen Mann“ Harry bekam seine Milch und nahm einen Schluck davon.  
„Bist du interessiert“ schmunzelte Melina:  
„Wobei ich wahrscheinlich zu alt für dich bin, auch wenn ich natürlich sehr jung aussehe. Ich habe keinen Mann, ich hätte gerne einen, aber die Kerle hier sind mir alle zu grob. Sie sind entweder Werwolf oder Holzfäller, oder im schlimmsten Fall beides zusammen. Dafür bin ich doch zu... zerbrechlich. Trotzdem, ich habe hier sehr viele Freunde und in den anderen magischen Orten Deutschlands werde ich eventuell nicht so gut akzeptiert.“  
„Sind die Deutschen nicht gut auf magische Wesen zu sprechen?“  
„Es kommt darauf an. Sie mögen Werwölfe, weil die sich gut ihrer Kultur anpassen können, besonders der Esskultur. Und mit denen, die vierbeinig in ihren Wäldern leben, haben sie auch keine Probleme. Aber wenn du anders aussiehst, also nicht menschlich... es ist eine Form von Angst, denke ich. Ich muss einmal im Monat nach München, dort sitzt das deutsche Ministerium, und mich dort melden, und immer wenn ich dort bin... sie starren mich an und... sie sagen nichts, aber sie starren. Da fühlt man sich schon wie in einem Zoo, aber ich nehme es ihnen nicht übel.“  
„Ich verstehe das, in England ist es teilweise nicht anders. Wobei die dort auch keine Werwölfe akzeptieren können. Ich bin selbst mit einem Werwolf befreundet, er hat es nicht immer leicht wenn er sich außerhalb der isländischen Kolonie bewegt.“  
„Und dabei können Werwölfe absolut harmlos sein. Aufgrund des Jagdverbotes sind die von Herbstwald schon recht harmlos geworden, sie haben das Verlangen etwas zu erlegen kaum noch. Aber sie sind auch nicht unglücklich darüber, es gibt genügend Fleisch zu kaufen und keiner ist arm. Wir pflanzen magische Tannen nach und wenn eine gefällt wird, ist die neue in zwei Jahren so hoch gewachsen wie die alten. Das bringt uns einen sehr guten Verdienst, durch das Holz.“ Der Koch kam mit dem Frühstück, es gab Brötchen, Rührei, Speck, Butter und Marmelade. Das sah alles sehr lecker aus und Harry setzte sich damit auch gleich an einen Tisch.  
Fast gleichzeitig bewegte sich der unglückliche Andreas, er schüttelte sich, brummte ein wenig herum und ging dann schlurfend zur Tür. Melina sah zu ihm, streckte die Hand aus und noch bevor der verkaterte Mann das Gasthaus verließ, flog sein Geld zu ihr auf die Theke. Sie hatte es ihm einfach aus der Tasche heraus gezaubert.  
Andreas brummte etwas auf Deutsch und war weg, er hatte also den „Diebstahl“ bemerkt und wahrscheinlich machte sie das auch nicht zum ersten mal.  
Schmunzelnd und etwas amüsiert den Kopf schüttelnd, belegte Harry ein Brötchen mit Rührei und sah dann durch ein Fenster Siran aus dem Wald kommen. Der öffnete die Tür von Außen, zog sie mit dem Maul auf und schlüpfte dann hinein, zog sie auch so wieder zu.  
„Er sieht nicht aus, als hätte er etwas erlegt“ stellte Melina ernst fest:  
„Soll ich schauen, ob wir noch ein Stück Fleisch für ihn haben?“  
„Wir gehen gleich zum Metzger“ wehrte Harry kauend ab:  
„Und wenn er etwas erlegt hätte, wäre er auch länger weg. Er ist zwar einer Salami nicht abgeneigt, aber ansonsten bevorzugt er das Fleisch roh und frisch. Gerade war er nur im Wald um sich zu erleichtern und vielleicht ein Eichhörnchen zu erschrecken.“  
„Du lässt ihm freie Hand, oder?“  
„Er ist so intelligent wie ein Mensch, ich kann ihm nicht viel verbieten und ihm nur sagen was die Konsequenzen sind, wenn er sich nicht richtig verhält. Wir waren in einigen Ländern, und überall muss er sich anders geben... aber er landete auch schon mal in einer Zelle und ich musste ihn mit über tausend Galleonen frei kaufen.“  
Siran fiepte auf und legte eine Pfote auf seine Augen, ihm war die Sache wohl peinlich und Melina schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. So etwas konnte jedem mal passieren, besonders aber dann, wenn man so oft das Land wechselte. Irgendwann kam man mit den verschiedenen Gesetzen durcheinander und schon war es passiert, und man sah sich das Gefängnis von Innen an.  
Harry aß sein Frühstück auf und verließ dann mit dem jungen Wamazu das Gasthaus. Es hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu schneien, auf den Wipfeln der Tannen lag Schnee, ebenso wie auf dem ganzen Dorf.  
„Es ist wunderschön hier“ stellte der junge Mann fest und atmete die kalte Luft tief ein:  
„Und sie haben noch nicht mitgekriegt, welcher Harry sie hier besucht. Das ist auch mal ganz angenehm.“  
Die Narbe war zwar noch da, aber da der junge Held eher weniger eine Frisurhexe aufsuchte, sah man diese nicht.  
In der Regel band er sich das Haar einfach hinten zusammen und sorgte mit einer Schere selbst dafür, dass ihm die Haare nicht in die Augen runter wuchsen.  
Das wirkte ein wenig verlottert, aber er war ja auch nicht darauf aus besonders gut, auf seiner Reise, auszusehen.  
Sie wollten gerade den Metzger ansteuern, da sahen sie Thirig auf sie zu laufen, und er sah sehr gehetzt aus.  
„Junge, Junge“ rief er wedelnd:  
„Kannst du mir helfen? Ich habe ein riesiges Problem... normalerweise würde ich ja jemand anderes fragen, aber ich habe gerade keinen zur Hand.“ Er kam keuchend bei dem Helden an und wurde erstmal von Siran kurz abgeschlabbert.  
„Worum geht es denn“ fragte Harry besorgt, sicher half er dem Bürgermeister gerne, dieser hatte sich ja auch am Abend um ihn gekümmert.  
„Ich habe einen Wichtel in meinem Haus, einen verdammten Schwarzwaldwichtel.“  
„Wichtel“ echote Harry das deutsche Wort verwirrt.  
„Ich kenne das englische Wort für diesen Unhold nicht. Er ist... ein Gnom, aber schlimmer. Erst fangen sie an aufzuräumen, putzen manchmal auch, oder kochen dir ein Essen. Ich hab gedacht es wäre Anneliese, meine Haushälterin, sie kommt auch manchmal vorbei wenn ich nicht da bin oder schlafe. Aber jetzt... also nach ein paar Tagen, wenn man sie nicht für ihre Arbeit belohnt, dann fangen sie an die Bude abzureißen. Er hat gerade meine Glasvitrine umgeworfen und ist in den Scherben lachend herum getanzt. Hilf mir, ich kann keine anderen magischen Wesen entfernen, dafür reichen meine Fähigkeiten nicht aus.“  
Harry hob die Augenbrauen, allein die Vorstellung wie Thirig an seinem Frühstückstisch saß und auf einmal kippte irgendwas um, oder lernte fliegen, er musste sich schon ein leises Lachen verkneifen.  
„Wir kümmern uns darum“ versprach er und zog den Zauberstab, Siran fiepte sofort zustimmend und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Haus des Zwergs.


	4. Chapter 4

Das Haus, welches Thirig bewohnte, war auch gleichzeitig das Rathaus. Es war ein Fachwerkhaus, wie jedes andere in Herbstwald und zudem mit einiges an Weinranken bewachsen. Der Zwerg meinte im Frühling würden diese grün werden und dann Blüten bekommen, aber niemals Früchte tragen. Wahrscheinlich war es eine wilde, magische Art, die direkt aus dem Wald kam, oder irgendwann einmal vor Jahrzehnten an der Stelle angepflanzt wurde.  
Vor dem Haus stand eine ältere Dame, mit einem Korb voller Früchten, der Bürgermeister stellte sie als Anneliese vor.  
„Seit zwanzig Jahren koche und putze ich schon für unseren Bürgermeister“ erzählte sie und klang dabei ein wenig entsetzt, sie durfte wohl wegen dem ungebetenen Gast nicht hinein und konnte ihn auch nicht selbst entfernen:  
„Und das ist in all der Zeit erst der zweite Schwarzwaldwichtel in diesem Haus.“  
„Wie wurde der erste entfernt“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen, er kannte die „Wichtel“ ja nicht und besonders diese schienen an den Wald gebunden zu sein.  
Sonst würde man sie ja auch nicht als Schwarzwaldwichtel bezeichnen.  
„Wir mussten Auroren aus München rufen“ brummte Thirig in seinen Bart hinein, es schien ihm peinlich zu sein:  
„Normalerweise haben wir hier keinen Auroren, weil die Herbstwalder eben alles selbst klären können. Ohne Hilfe, oder zur Not mit ein wenig zwergischer Magie. Ich rufe nur einen, wenn jemand abgeholt werden muss, ansonsten geht es auch ohne.“  
Harry sah sich kurz um, viele Einwohner gab es ja nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren alle Werwölfe in einem einzigen Rudel und klärten ihre Probleme untereinander, der Rest hielt sich an Thirig, oder begoss den Streit bei Melina.  
„Und ihr habt nicht gesehen wie der Auror ihn weggemacht hat?“  
„Nein“ es klirrte im Innern des Hauses und Thirig zuckte erschrocken zusammen:  
„Er kann sich unsichtbar machen, das ist alles was ich dir über den Wichtel sagen kann. Und wenn sie einmal sichtbar waren, fangen sie an zu stinken. Da er sich heute schon im Haus gezeigt hat, wird er nach verrotteten Tannenzweigen riechen. Er musste mir ja unbedingt was vortanzen.“  
„Eventuell war genau das sein Fehler. Bleibt hier draußen“ Harry und Siran gingen vorsichtig in das Haus hinein und mussten über einen umgefallenen Schrank springen. Den hatte der Wichtel, aus dem Büro des Zwergs, direkt in den Flur gelegt, es klirrte wieder und die Beiden erreichten die verwüstete Küche. Da war auch die Vitrine, das ganze Geschirr lag zertrümmert auf dem Boden.  
„Pass auf“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Nicht das du dir eine Scherbe eintrittst.“  
Siran fiepte zustimmend und schnupperte, aber eventuell war das gar nicht mehr nötig, denn Harry entdeckte einen Krug voll mit Mehl.  
Den nahm er an sich, vorsichtig, fast lautlos, schlichen sie weiter.  
Und je näher sie dem Wohnzimmer kamen... es stank nach einem Wald indem ein Baum vor sich her starb, und dann war freches Lachen zu hören.  
Harry wirkte einen Zauber auf den Mehltopf und schon verteilte sich dessen Inhalt auf das ganze Wohnzimmer, bedeckte nicht nur die zwergengroßen Möbel mit weißem Staub, sondern auch den tanzenden und lachenden Wichtel.  
Und dem blieb das Lachen schnell im Halse stecken, als Siran ihn am Arm schnappte und so packte, dass er ihm trotz seiner messerscharfen, großen Zähne nicht wehtat.  
Nun schrie der Wichtel wie am Spieß und wollte sich mit aller Kraft befreien. Vergeblich.  
„Siran ist ein stärkeres magisches Wesen als du“ nickte Harry und der Wichtel machte sich sichtbar. Er sah ein wenig aus wie eine Hauselfe, nur mit größere Nase und kleineren Ohren, trug einen schwarzen Wams und einen Hut mit drei roten Kugeln darauf.  
„Lass mich frei, lass mich frei“ jaulte der Wichtel und zappelte wie wild, aber Siran trug ihn mit einer stoischen Gelassenheit einfach nach draußen. Thirig und Anneliese klappte der Mund auf, damit hatten sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Dein Wohnzimmer ist zwar jetzt voller Mehl, aber dafür haben wir den Kerl hier erwischt ohne ihn verletzen zu müssen“ erklärte Harry ernst, während der Wichtel immer noch schrie, als würde Siran ihn fressen wollen:  
„Wenn Siran ihn loslässt, dann ist er sicher weg... kann man ihm irgendwie klar machen das dein Haus tabu ist?“  
„Nein, aber wenn er aus seinem Gebiet heraus gebracht wird, dann kommt er nicht mehr zurück. Sie finden dann den Weg nicht mehr und suchen sich einen neuen Platz zum Wohnen“ nickte Thirig ernst:  
„Kann Siran schnell weit laufen? Er könnte ihn wegbringen und einfach frei lassen, es sind ungefähr zehn Kilometer. Sie haben ein quadratisches Revier, deswegen wäre die Richtung egal. Ich würde ihm auch beim Metzger eine Salami dafür kaufen. Eine besonders große, Michael hat welche die sind so dick und so lang wie mein Arm.“  
Siran fiepte sofort zustimmend und Harry nickte lächelnd, woraufhin der Wamazu den Wichtel kurz schüttelte und dann loslief. Und zwar mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Thirig und Anneliese sicher nicht erwartet hätten, und es wäre kein Wunder wenn dem Wichtel dabei ordentlich übel wurde.  
„Die Wamazu leben in ganz Kanada, da muss man schnell und ausdauernd sein. Er wird sicher in gut zehn Minuten wieder hier sein“ kommentierte Harry das Staunen:  
„Brauchst du Hilfe beim Aufräumen, Thirig?“  
„Nein nein, das kann ich dann schon mit meiner Magie machen, und Anneliese hilft mir auch dabei“ wehrte der Bürgermeister ab:  
„Kommt später zu mir, dann gibt es eine Salami für Siran. Und du bekommst auch etwas von mir, ohne dich wäre der Wichtel zu einem echten Problem geworden.“  
„Ich brauche nichts“ wehrte der junge Held gelassen ab und beschloss solange zum Bäcker zu gehen, während Siran unterwegs war. Der hatte doch bestimmt nicht nur Brötchen im Angebot und Harry war nach etwas mit viel Schokolade, oder Früchten... oder noch besser, so ein Puddinggebäck wie er es in Hamburg bekommen hatte.  
Ein eiskalter Wind traf Harry von Hinten, als er die Tür zur Bäckerei öffnete und eintrat, schnell schloss er sie hinter sich und sofort kam ihm ein Duft von warmen Brötchen und Schokolade entgegen.  
Jack war kein Werwolf, an dies vom Vortag erinnerte er sich noch, aber der Bäcker war auch nicht zu sehen.  
Stattdessen waren da nur die duftenden Auslagen, oh da war ja das Puddinggebäck, und gerade in diesem Moment kam ein Mann in den Verkaufsraum.  
Er war ungefähr vierzig Jahre alt, etwas jünger vielleicht, und trug die übliche, weiße Bäckerkleidung. Ein Shirt, welches sich auf seinen Muskeln spannte, und diese waren auch nicht gerade klein. Sein Haar war halblang und dunkelbraun, er hatte es sich zusammen gebunden, seine Augen wirkten grau, oder sogar fast weiß, aber das lag vielleicht am Licht der Bäckerei. Und schon beschloss Harry noch einen Tag länger zu bleiben, allein des Bäckers wegen... war er Jacks Partner? Oder vielleicht ein Bruder, Schwager, entfernter Verwandter?  
Egal, Harry wurde es gerade leicht warm, zu warm eigentlich.  
Ja, er war schwul, das wusste er schon länger, und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er auf dieser Reise einen attraktiven Herrn kennenlernte.  
Und dieser Bäcker raubte ihm gerade sämtliche Sinne.  
„Hallo“ krächzte er, woraufhin der Mann stumm aufsah und ihm dann zuwinkte. Im nächsten Moment tauchte er ab und schien im Schrank, unter den Auslagen, etwas zu suchen.  
„Ich bin Harry“ krächzte der Held mit knallrotem Kopf, erhielt aber keine Antwort und der Mann schien weiter etwas zu suchen.  
Stille trat ein, dann auf einmal hob der Bäcker eine Hand, bedeutete Harry zu warten.  
„Okay“ schnappte dieser verlegen nach Luft, aber langsam wurde es besser, oder schlimmer, je länger er warten musste. Nach unendlich wirkenden Minuten kam der Bäcker wieder hoch und hielt Harry ein Papier hin, welches auf ein Holz geklebt worden war.  
„Hallo, ich bin Arthan. Ich bin Jacks rechte Hand in dieser Bäckerei und normalerweise verkaufe ich auch nicht. Wenn ich dir diese Notiz zeige, dann ist einmal Maria nicht da und ich alleine im Laden. Außerdem bist du jemand, der nicht in Herbstwald lebt. Ich kann leider nicht mit dir sprechen, aber du kannst mir sagen was du haben möchtest und dann verkaufe ich dir das. Ich hoffe dir schmecken all unsere Backwaren“ stand darauf und Harry musste ein wenig lächeln, der Bäcker war nicht unhöflich, sondern einfach nur stumm.  
Der junge Mann sah wieder auf und nun lächelte Arthan auch recht fröhlich, ja sogar auffordernd, sicher erwartete er das Harry ihm seine Wünsche nun mitteilte. Aber der Held hatte zu lang gebraucht, denn plötzlich sah man Sirans Kopf durch die Fensterscheibe der Tür und Harry musste diesem erstmal aufmachen.  
„Hast du den Wichtel weggebracht“ fragte Harry den Wamazu, der daraufhin nickte:  
„Auch weit genug?“  
Wieder nickte Siran.  
„Das ist gut. Du musstest ihm doch hoffentlich nicht wehtun.“  
Siran schüttelte den Kopf und Harry wandte sich wieder Arthan zu.  
„Er darf doch hier rein, oder? Er ist sehr sauber, keine Sorge, ansonsten zaubere ich alles weg was er hinterlässt.“  
Arthan nickte zustimmend und lächelte dabei. Harry atmete tief durch und suchte sich dann ein Gebäck aus, welches aussah wie ein Brezel, und mit Pudding gefüllt war.  
„Wir holen gleich was beim Metzger, Siran. Und danach schauen wir, was der Jäger noch tun kann“ murmelte Harry bezahlend, Arthan schrieb ihm einfach den Preis auf und erhielt für seine Brezel zwanzig Knut. Natürlich drückte sich der Wamazu schon die Nase an der Scheibe platt, aber das auch nur weil er noch kein Frühstück hatte und auch nicht auf die Jagd gehen durfte. Normalerweise waren Kekse und Kuchen nicht seine bevorzugte Nahrung, und von Schokolade übergab er sich auch nur.  
„Wir kommen sicher noch einmal wieder“ versprach Harry dem Bäcker und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht:  
„Und hoffentlich bist du dann auch da.“  
Hatte er das gerade gesagt?  
Wirklich?  
Oh, wie schrecklich peinlich war das dann, Harry war schneller draußen als Siran gucken konnte, und der Wamazu folgte ihm dann auch gleich etwas verwirrt.  
„Verdammt“ der junge Mann strich sich über das Gesicht, das war wirklich peinlich gewesen.  
„Wir sollten hier so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden, aber ich glaube, ich will trotzdem noch einen Tag länger als geplant hier bleiben“ nuschelte er und biss dann in den Puddingbrezel, das schmeckte großartig:  
„Gehen wir zum Metzger und kaufen dir dein Frühstück.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, er heißt Arthan, aber er ist nicht derselbe Arthan wie in "Das Blut eines Helden" ich hab nur mal wieder keinen anderen Namen gefunden


	5. Chapter 5

„Michael, gib mir mal die größte Salami, die du da hast. Und schreib sie mir auf die monatliche Rechnung, ist für Siran hier, weil er mir einen Wichtel entfernt hat. Ich dacht ich seh nicht richtig, als mir beim Frühstück die Vitrine entgegen kommt“ sie trafen den Bürgermeister vor dem Metzger wieder und der machte auch gleich sein Versprechen wahr, woraufhin Siran fiepte wie eine ganze Armee Wamazuwelpen.  
„Da wollen wir mal schauen, was ich noch im Lager habe“ nickte der Metzger schmunzelnd, wurde dann aber sofort ernst als er sah wie Siran der Speichel aus dem Maul tropfte. Harry folgte dem Blick des Metzgers und zauberte das Übel gleich weg.  
„Er ist eigentlich sauber, aber bei Salami kann er nicht widerstehen und Deutschland ist in dieser Hinsicht fast schon ein Paradies für ihn. Wobei ich glaube das es in Italien noch schlimmer für ihn wird.“ Harry gluckste leise auf und auch der Metzger lächelte wieder, ging dann los um die Salami zu holen.  
„Sag mal Thirig, ich war gerade beim Bäcker...“ Harry spürte wie ihm schon wieder etwas warm wurde und das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Sollte er das wirklich ansprechen, eventuell redete man in Herbstwald nicht über den stummen Bäcker.  
„Hast du Arthan getroffen“ fragte der Bürgermeister neugierig:  
„Jack ist in München, wegen der Mehllieferung, es gab da wohl ein Problem. Und Maria sitzt seit zwei Stunden beim Heiler, da ist Arthan alleine und normalerweise verkauft er auch nicht. Aber er kann die Kunden auch nicht wegschicken, und an deinem Drei-Tage-Bart klebt noch Puddingbrezel.“  
„Er ist...“ Harry wischte sich noch schnell über den Mund und stellte fest, dass ein Rasierzauber eventuell mal wieder angebracht wäre.  
„Außergewöhnlich? Ja das ist er tatsächlich. Wir wissen nur das er kein Mensch ist, alles andere hat er nie verraten, nicht mal sein Alter. Aber er hat auch weder spitze Ohren, noch andere offensichtliche Merkmale, woran man seine Rasse erkennen könnte. Außer seine Augen, aber habe auch schon Menschen mit grauen Augen gesehen. Er geht auch nie zum Heiler, steht den halben Tag in der Bäckerei und ansonsten wohnt er bei Jack in einem kleinen Zimmer. Wir nehmen an, dass er die Merkmale irgendwo anders am Körper hat und wir sie bisher nur nicht zu sehen bekamen. Arthan stand irgendwann hier vor meiner Tür und ich hab ihm den Job verpasst. Jack ist sehr glücklich über die Hilfe.“  
„Wie verständigt ihr euch mit ihm?“  
„Er beherrscht eine sehr einfache Zeichensprache, er zeigt mehr als das er bestimmte Wörter benutzt. Und zur Not gibt es immer noch Papier und Feder. Er ist wirklich ein guter Junge und beherrscht sein Handwerk fast schon besser als Jack, aber das darf man dem nicht sagen. Immerhin ist Arthan bei ihm angestellt und kein Bäckermeister, man will ja als Chef immer der Beste sein.“  
Michael kehrte zurück und brachte eine Salami mit, die genauso lang war wie Thirig hoch und so dick wie Harrys Oberarm.  
Sofort überschlug sich Siran förmlich vor Freude und fiepte auffordernd.  
„Der ist wirklich harmlos, fast ja noch ein Welpe“ brummte der Metzger gemütlich und warf ihm einfach die Salami zu, Siran sprang sofort hoch und holte sie aus der Luft, im nächsten Moment war er damit vor der Metzgerei und verschlang die Leckerei glücklich.  
„Davon wird er aber nicht satt“ Harry wurde nachdenklich:  
„Wenn ich jetzt einen Betrag bei dir bezahle, kann er dann immer etwas holen, wenn er Hunger hat?“  
„Alleine“ fragte Michael neugierig.  
„Ja sicher, du musst ihn nur immer rein lassen. Er kann diese Tür, wie auch beim Bäcker, nicht selbst öffnen. Bei Melina geht das, aber hier ist ein Türknauf und keine Klinke. An Vollmond sind wir schon wieder weg...“  
„Glaub ich nicht“ schnaubte Thirig fröhlich:  
„Vollmond ist nächste Woche Samstag, da haben wir schon unseren Weihnachtsmarkt und den solltet ihr nicht verpassen. Es gibt Stände, auch von Außerhalb, und ein paar Attraktionen. Aus ganz Deutschland kommen sie hierher, zum Verkaufen und Kaufen. Weihnachtsmärkte sind in Deutschland eine ganz große Sache, auch bei den Muggeln, es wird euch sicher gefallen. Und den Vollmond verbringt er dann hier im Wald. Weiß nicht wie er sich mit dem Rudel versteht, zur Not muss er sich fern halten, aber die sind alle nicht aggressiv.“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“ Harry atmete tief durch, natürlich gefiel es ihm in Herbstwald, aber eigentlich wollte er zu Weihnachten schon in München sein und dort auch die Feiertage verbringen. Aber andererseits, wenn sie in München schon Melina anstarrten, was würde das dann erst für Siran bedeuten? Am Ende saß er nur wieder in einer Zelle, weil sich irgendjemand von ihm bedroht fühlte.  
Und das Zimmer im Gasthaus war nicht nur groß genug, sondern auch sehr gemütlich. Wenn man einmal davon absah, dass sich der junge Mann an diesem Morgen, an einem Querbalken gestoßen hatte. Aber das waren die Tücken eines Fachwerkhauses und der Tatsache, dass er da gerade keine Brille trug.  
„Ich bezahle dir das Zimmer“ schlug der Bürgermeister vor.  
„Nein“ Harry wehrte ernst ab:  
„Ich habe genügend Geld. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso du mich hier behalten willst, aber ich bleibe bis nach Weihnachten. Noch vor dem neuen Jahr ziehen wir weiter. Eigentlich wollte ich die Feiertage in München verbringen und dann in die Schweiz weitergehen, aber jetzt verschiebt sich das nur ein wenig nach Hinten. Das ist nicht tragisch. Also ich brauche bis zum 28ten Dezember Fleisch für Siran, und an Vollmond eine extra Portion. Ich bezahle jetzt erstmal für eine Woche“ er dachte einen Moment nach und zauberte dann, hielt im nächsten Moment einen Scheck in den Händen und verhandelte mit Michael über die Preise:  
„Einen Teil wird er auch direkt vom Jäger bekommen, zu dem gehen wir gleich noch. Aber der kann Siran höchstens mal für einen Tag versorgen.“ Es war ja nicht so, dass Harry sich nur wegen Thirig und dem Weihnachtsmarkt darauf einließ, er mochte Herbstwald wirklich und besonders... na ja, vielleicht konnte er so Arthan ein wenig näher kennenlernen und das ohne dabei peinlich zu sein.

„Ich kann ihm dreimal die Woche ein Wildschwein bringen, mit Garantie“ der Jäger, Wilhelm, war schon ein etwas älterer Werwolf, der aber noch kräftig aussah und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde sich gut mit einem anderen Werwolf verstehen... der im gleichen Alter war, und den der junge Held sehr gut kannte.  
„Wirklich mit Garantie? Wenn ich jetzt Siran an Mittwoch, Freitag und Sonntag hierher schicke und er kein Wildschwein bekommt, wird er sehr enttäuscht sein. Und ich auch, denn ich bezahle...“  
„Mit Garantie“ unterbrach Wilhelm den jungen Helden:  
„Weiß nur nicht was ich kriege, entweder es wird ein älterer Keiler, oder es wird was Jüngeres... je älter, umso mehr Gewicht hat er natürlich auch.“  
„Aber ein alter Keiler ist auch unter Umständen zäh wie altes Leder“ nickte Harry:  
„Ich kenne mich besser mit der Jagd aus, als Sie es glauben. Wie sieht es mit Kaninchen und Hirschen, Rehen und so weiter aus?“  
„Ich darf zu dieser Jahreszeit weder Hirsch noch Reh jagen, nur Wildschweine und vielleicht mal ein Kaninchen. Ist Schonzeit bis zum ersten März. Die Keiler hier sind in jedem Alter saftig und nicht zäh, muss es ja wissen, denn immerhin landen sie auch bei mir auf dem Teller. Und so anspruchsvoll wird der Kleine hier nicht sein, oder?“  
Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter, als Wilhelm auf Siran zeigte und ihn „der Kleine“ nannte.  
„Er ist...“ wollte der junge Mann beginnen, aber da sah er schon wie der Wamazu fiepte und dann Wilhelm spielerisch ansprang, woraufhin er ordentlich gekrault wurde.  
„Er kann auch mit mir zur Jagd gehen, dann zahlst du nur die Beute, die nicht bei einem Herbstwalder auf dem Teller landet. Ist wesentlich weniger, als wenn du mich voll bezahlst“ schlug der Jäger vor:  
„Soll einfach Mittwochs, Freitags und Sonntags hier Morgens auftauchen, dann nehme ich ihn mit in den Wald und er sucht sich sein Schwein selbst aus. Er kann es dann unter meiner Aufsicht selbst erlegen. Aber er muss auf mich hören, wenn ich ihm ein Tier verbiete, dann darf er nicht trotzdem loslaufen und es sich holen.“  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee“ nickte Harry zufrieden:  
„Und er hört definitiv auf Sie, er ist ja nicht dumm und weiß das bei einem falschen Verhalten seine Jagd hier schnell nicht mehr erlaubt ist. Nicht wahr, Siran?“  
Der Wamazu nickte zustimmend und wurde noch einmal von Wilhelm durch gekrault, das war die beste Lösung.  
Siran konnte jagen, wenn auch nur dreimal die Woche, und unter Aufsicht, aber es reichte um die Instinkte an Beute auszulassen. Denn egal wie Intelligent der Wamazu an sich war, seine Instinkte waren die eines Wolfes.  
„Machen wir einen Preis aus“ Harry holte erneut einen Scheck hervor:  
„Ich vertraue Ihnen, und davon mal abgesehen, Siran kann an Vollmond sprechen und wird mir dann sicher erzählen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt.“  
Er handelte mit Wilhelm einen Betrag aus und unterschrieb den Scheck dann mit seinem Namen, genauso auch wie bei Michael zuvor.  
Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass da tatsächlich „Harry James Potter“ stand.  
Wahrscheinlich würde er das spätestens am Abend im Gasthaus zu spüren bekommen, aber er hatte auch nicht soviel Geld in seinen Taschen, es ging nicht anders.  
Seufzend gab er Wilhelm den Scheck und dieser sah neugierig darauf, dann musterte er den Jungen ernst.  
„Das ist jetzt über ein Jahr her“ brummte er gemütlich und steckte das Papier ein.  
„Ja, und seit dem bin ich auch unterwegs.“  
„Kann mir denken wieso du nicht dort bleiben wolltest, so eine Reise kann gut tun. Aber vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, wie gut dir Herbstwald tun könnte. Uns ist es egal wer du warst, hier ist es nur wichtig wer du bist. Und nach so einem langen Weg ist man sicher nicht mehr derselbe, der man war als man die Reise begann.“  
„Ich möchte einfach nur Harry sein, zusammen mit Siran und Hedwig.“  
„Dann ist Herbstwald genau der richtige Platz für dich“ nickte Wilhelm und streichelte dem jungen Helden kurz über das Haar:  
„Kommt, ich geh mit euch zum Gasthaus. Es ist Mittagszeit und mir knurrt der Magen ordentlich.“  
„Ich lade dich ein“ bestimmte Harry sofort und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. Melina würde ihre Mägen sicherlich besonders lecker füllen können.


	6. Chapter 6

„Ah ich sehe schon, du amüsierst dich hier ordentlich mit Wilhelm. Er weiß wie man feiert, egal zu welcher Tageszeit“ Thirig kam zu dem Tisch, an dem sich nach einiger Zeit auch Hedwig gemütlich machte und Harry gerade einen Brief schrieb. Der Jäger teilte seinen Braten mit Siran und der Eule, erzählte dabei einige wirklich spannende Jagdgeschichten und Harry war sich sicher... der gute Mann besaß auch einiges an Fantasie, mit der er die Geschichten noch etwas ausschmückte. Er bezweifelte nämlich stark, dass es Wildschweine gab, die doppelt so groß waren wie Siran.  
„Er ist eine wunderbare Gesellschaft“ nickte Harry lächelnd:  
„Möchtest du dich dazu setzen?“  
„Mmh mmh“ brummte der Zwerg und schon zog er sich auf die Eckbank, streichelte Siran kurz über den Kopf:  
„Was schreibst du da?“  
„Ich schreibe einem Freund das ich hier Weihnachten verbringe“ murmelte Harry und rieb sich dabei über die Stirn:  
„Er ist ein Werwolf, eigentlich der Werwolf überhaupt. Er ist der Werwolf, der bei kleinen Kindern unterm Bett lauert und mit dem die Eltern drohen, wenn sie wollen das der Teller leer gegessen wird... und mittlerweile ist er auch mein einziger Freund. Ich... er hat mir während der Schlacht das Leben gerettet und wir haben in Irland auch einige Tage zusammen verbracht. Er hat dort ein Haus. Außerdem hat er mir für Kanada ein paar Papiere besorgt.“  
„Lade ihn doch hierher ein“ brummte Wilhelm:  
„Werden uns schon mit ihm vertragen, außer er ist darauf aus ein ganzes Rudel rund zu machen.“  
„Er ist... ein Alpha-Wolf, ja ich glaube so kann man es ausdrücken“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Ich habe selbst erlebt wie fremde Werwölfe allein bei seinem Anblick den Schwanz eingekniffen haben. Glaub mir, es ist keine gute Idee ihn herzuholen. Und er weiß auch noch nicht, dass ich Siran dabei habe, ich weiß nicht wie die Beiden aufeinander reagieren.“  
„Hat er ein Rudel“ wollte Thirig neugierig wissen.  
„Ja, in der Kolonie. Er leitet, zusammen mit zwei anderen, ein Rudel von ungefähr dreihundert Werwölfen. Deswegen muss er auch nicht immer dort sein.“  
„Lade ihn ein“ nickte Wilhelm:  
„Dein einziger Freund sollte Weihnachten mit dir verbringen. Und wenn er ein Rudel hat, dann ist er recht uninteressant für uns, zumindest auf der Werwolfsebene. Aber er soll nach Vollmond kommen.“  
Harry überlegte einige Momente, dann zerknüllte er das Schreiben, welches er bisher anfertigte, und holte ein neues Papier hervor.  
„Auf eure Verantwortung“ lächelte er sanft und schrieb einen mehr oder weniger langen Brief, den er dann in einen Umschlag steckte.  
„Wie hat er dein Leben gerettet“ fragte Thirig neugierig, als Harry den Brief mit einem magischen Siegel verschloss und dann Hedwig ans Bein band.  
„Ich war verletzt, Voldemort schon besiegt und ich konnte nicht mehr weiter, aber ein paar Todesser wollten ihren Meister noch rächen. Es war ja schon alles für sie verloren, ihre Wut entsprechend groß. Er blieb die ganze Zeit bei mir und hat mich beschützt. Teilweise hat er den Angreifern mit bloßen Händen die Köpfe abgerissen, außerdem hat er mir sein Blut zu trinken gegeben, damit meine Wunden besser und schneller heilen. Im Krankenhaus erfuhr ich dann, dass ich auch innere Verletzungen hatte und ohne diese Heilung wahrscheinlich noch auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben wäre. Es gab einen Riss in meiner Leber, den er geheilt hat, die Heiler sahen es weil eine Narbe auf dem Organ zurückblieb.“  
„Scheint mir ein ganz ordentlicher Kerl zu sein“ nickte Wilhelm und gab Hedwig noch ein Stück Fleisch mit, für den Weg, auf den sie sich auch gleich machte. Gurrend und fressend flog sie zum Fenster raus, sicher war sie schon in ein paar Tagen zurück. Im letzten Brief erwähnte Harrys Freund das dieser sich für einige Zeit in Schottland, bei Freunden, aufhalten würde. Der junge Mann wusste zwar nicht wer das sein sollte, aber es war ein sehr glücklicher Umstand, denn in die Kolonie konnte er Hedwig nicht schicken. Dort standen Eulen auf dem Speiseplan, deswegen gab es da auch nur Postkrähen- und Raben.  
„Kann ich dir etwas bestellen, Thirig“ fragte Harry und lehnte sich zurück, zauberte die Feder weg und nahm dann einen Schluck von seinem Kakao:  
„Ich lade dich ein.“  
„Hast du schon mit Melina, wegen des Zimmers, gesprochen“ wehrte der Bürgermeister gelassen ab:  
„Normalerweise will sie vor dem Weihnachtsmarkt alles frei haben, damit sie die Touristen aufnehmen kann.“  
Harry hob leicht erstaunt die Augenbrauen und bat dann Melina zu ihnen zu kommen, sprach das Thema auch gleich an.  
„Ja, das ist tatsächlich der Fall“ überlegte sie ernsthaft:  
„Der Markt ist mehrere Tage und da bleiben viele Touristen gerne die ganze Zeit über. Ich habe dann auch einen extra Angestellten, der sich um die Zimmer kümmert und den Gästen Wünsche erfüllt. Ich brauche das Geld, ich erhöhe ja für die Tage auch die Preise. Da kostet das Zimmer nicht mehr zehn Galleonen die Nacht, sondern zwanzig. Danach kann ich immer ein ordentliches Weihnachtsfest hier ausrichten.“  
„Kannst bei mir einziehen“ bot Thirig sofort an, woraufhin Harry ihn neugierig ansah. Er hatte das Haus ja von Innen gesehen, jedes einzelne Möbelstück war auf die Größe des Zwergs ausgerichtet, außer die Küche, aber da kochte ja auch nur Anneliese. Und Harry, samt Siran und Hedwig, würde da sicher nicht reinpassen. Dazu empfing ja der Held auch noch recht bald einen Gast, wenn dieser wirklich Weihnachten mit ihm verbringen wollte, und der war über zwei Meter groß und doppelt so breit wie Harry selbst.  
„Ich bezahle zwanzig Galleonen die Nacht“ bestimmte der junge Mann dann:  
„Aber dann will ich das der Angestellte sich auch um mich kümmert, wenn er da ist.“  
„Die Zwanzig Galleonen sind nur für eine Person“ nickte Melina ernst:  
„Du bist erst eine Nacht hier und ich habe schon gemerkt das Siran auch eine Person ist. Eine Person, die mit dir im Bett schläft und wahrscheinlich im Schlaf an den Kissen kaut.“  
Sie war also schon oben, um sauber zu machen, und hatte die Bissspuren bemerkt. Harry hätte sie sofort reparieren sollen.  
„Ich repariere die immer selbst, das machen wir schon so seit wir gemeinsam unterwegs sind. Oder er bekommt ein extra Kissen von mir. Aber ich wusste ja gestern auch noch nicht, dass ich solange hier bleibe. Ich brauche das Zimmer und wenn mein Freund kommt, dann braucht er auch ein Zimmer.“  
„Dein Freund ist ja dann Tourist“ brummte Wilhelm gemütlich:  
„Kannst bei mir einziehen und Melina hält ihm hier ein Zimmer frei. Und nein, ich wohne nicht in der Jagdhütte. Wäre mir zu kalt und auch zu klein. Das ist nur mein Arbeitsplatz.“  
„Ich will niemandem auf der Tasche liegen, oder in seinem Frieden stören. Und du hast sicher Familie, Wilhelm.“  
„Nein“ wehrte der Jäger gelassen ab.  
„Er wohnt alleine in seinem Haus, seit die Enkel auszogen“ nickte Thirig zustimmend:  
„Es wäre wirklich keine so schlechte Idee, wenn ihr bei ihm einzieht.“  
„Dann kann ich den Kleinen hier auch gleich mitnehmen, wenn ich mit ihm zur Jagd gehe. Haben beschlossen, dass er sein Fleisch selbst erlegt, Thirig, unter meiner Aufsicht natürlich.“  
„Das ist gut, dann wird ihm auf Dauer auch nicht langweilig, oder ähnlich schlimmes, und er sieht irgendwann in den Leuten seine Beute. Auch wenn er intelligent ist, er scheint mir doch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise ein Tier zu sein“ bestimmte der Zwerg und streichelte Siran über die Nase, der Wamazu war zu ihm gekommen und wollte wohl schauen ob Thirig noch eine Salami für ihn hatte:  
„Bist ein guter Junge, vielleicht können wir uns an Vollmond mal kurz unterhalten.“  
„Das ist sicher machbar. Ich gehe auch jeden Vollmond mit Siran in den Wald und wir unterhalten uns kurz über ein paar Dinge, die wir sonst nicht klären können“ nickte Harry:  
„Wamazu verwandeln sich ein paar Minuten eher als Werwölfe, in einigen Ländern mussten wir genau diesen Zeitrahmen nutzen und ich danach schnell verschwinden. Er ist noch zu jung, um mich gegen ein ganzes Rudel verteidigen zu können.“  
„Wir sind hier alle harmlos“ bestimmte Wilhelm und stand auf:  
„Kommt jetzt gleich mal mit und seht es euch an, dann könnt ihr heute schon einziehen und Melina hält deinem Freund das Zimmer frei.“  
„Bist du dir sicher“ staunte Harry und bezahlte erstmal die Rechnung, dann stand er ebenfalls auf und bedeutete Siran, ihnen zu folgen.  
„Natürlich, wohne alleine in dem großen Haus, da kann ich auch mal jemanden aufnehmen“ sie verließen das Gasthaus und es schneite schon wieder, Thirig war drin geblieben und so beschloss Harry einmal heimlich den Dorfplatz von der dicken Schneeschicht zu befreien. Die war ja sicher schon ein paar Tage alt und es schadete bestimmt nicht die Wege einmal frei zu räumen.  
„Gut das Thirig das nicht gesehen hatte, würde dich wahrscheinlich gleich dafür einspannen“ lachte Wilhelm leise:  
„Er sucht schon eine Weile einen Assistenten, den er auch zu seinem Nachfolger machen kann. Und jeden, der hier ankommt und jung genug ist, testet er darauf.“  
„Aber so alt ist er doch noch gar nicht“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Doch doch. Also...“ Wilhelm blieb stehen:  
„Warst du schon im magischen Teil von Köln gewesen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Der magische Teil dort ist in einer Höhle, unter dem Kölner Dom, und die wurde einst von Zwergen erschaffen. Sie haben beim Bau der Kathedrale mitgeholfen und in der Zeit da unten gewohnt. Als der Dom dann fertig waren, zogen die Zauberer und Hexen mit der Zeit da ein, aber es muss auch immer ein Zwerg dort leben. Er sorgt mit seiner Magie dafür, dass denen die Decke nicht auf den Kopf fällt, und damit der Dom, oder der Rhein durch die Wände kommt. Thirig war dreihundert Jahre so ein Aufpasser, dann haben sie ihn, wie es üblich ist, ausgetauscht und er sollte eigentlich zurück in die zwergische Heimat. Aber er hat wohl in Köln eine Menschenfrau kennengelernt, mit der er auch verheiratet war. Und das ist eine große Schande unter den Zwergen, so ist er bei uns gelandet. Da war ich noch ein Baby, als er hier ankam und ziemlich schnell Bürgermeister wurde.  
„Also geht er auf die...“  
„Sechshundert Jahre zu, ja. Und auch er will sicher mal die Rente. Zwerge können sehr alt werden, aber irgendwann kriegen die ja auch mal Rheuma, oder die Sehkraft lässt nach. Werden uns schon um Thirig kümmern, haben wir schon beschlossen, aber er braucht einen Nachfolger.“  
„Dazu fühle ich mich in keinster Weise berufen“ verkündete Harry und sie gingen weiter:  
„Nach Weihnachten bin ich hier definitiv weg.“  
„Ich glaube eher, nach Weihnachten bietet dir Thirig ein Haus zum Kauf an und ich wette... du wirst darüber sehr ernsthaft nachdenken“ lachte Wilhelm und holte seine Schlüssel hervor.


	7. Chapter 7

„Junge“ riss Wilhelm seinen neuen Mitbewohner aus dem Schlaf und kam dafür einfach in das Zimmer hinein:  
„Ich glaube, es gibt ein Problem.“ Er präsentierte dem jungen Helden, welcher sich erstmal mühsam die Brille aufsetzen musste, einen Tagespropheten. Die Zeitung verkündete das Harry sich in Herbstwald aufhielt und zeigte das Foto eines Schecks, unterschrieben mit „Harry James Potter“...  
…Harry schreckte schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf, es war fast vollkommen still, nur Siran lag schnarchend neben ihm.  
Und vor allem stand kein Wilhelm, mit einer Zeitung, in seinem Zimmer.  
Und trotzdem, er befand sich in dem Zimmer, welches bis zum Auszug einer seiner Enkel bewohnt hatte. Es war groß und gemütlich, das Bett breit genug für Harry und Siran, und wahrscheinlich noch einen Harry daneben... auf jeden Fall sehr groß und gemütlich. Und der große, weiße Wamazu hatte seinen Kopf in einem Kissen vergraben, welches er auch ankauen durfte.  
Er war nun mal ein Jugendlicher, mit drei Jahren verließ ein männlicher Wamazu gerade einmal seine Familie und suchte sich sein eigenes Revier... Harry hatte Siran genau auf dieser Suche getroffen und nach einer gemeinsamen, eiskalten Nacht an einem mickrigem Lagerfeuer, konnte sie nichts mehr trennen.  
Erst recht nicht die Bürokratie der Kanadier.  
Hedwig war noch nicht zurück, aber die Sonne schien schon zum Fenster rein und so rutschte der junge Held erstmal zum Bettrand und setzte die Brille auf.  
Wieso hatte er nur solche Angst vor der Presse, oder gar das man ihn überhaupt fand, er war doch nicht auf der Flucht.  
Ja, manchmal hörte er das man ihn entweder suchte, oder sogar fand weil er auffällig zauberte, und es gab auch einige unangenehme Gerüchte... aber sonst war es doch gar nicht schlimm. Sie liefen ihm ja nicht hinterher und wollten ihn irgendwie zurück holen.  
„Junge, bist du wach“ klopfte Wilhelm an die Tür, es war wirklich ein wunderschönes, warm eingerichtetes Fachwerkhaus und nicht nur Harry fühlte sich ganz wunderbar wohl, sondern auch Siran, der gerade aufwachte.  
„Ja, mittlerweile schon“ murmelte der junge Mann und rieb sich die Augen unter der Brille:  
„Gibt es etwas?“  
„Nur Frühstück. Und dann geh ich mit Siran auf die Jagd. Können wir dich denn gleich ein paar Stunden alleine lassen“ Wilhelm kam vorsichtig rein und trug schon seine Jagdkleidung, etwas aus Leder und dazu grünen, festen Stoff, einen Hut mit einer Fasanenfeder daran.  
Das waren ganz eindeutig seine Sachen für die Jagd. Harry hatte ähnliche „Trachten“ in Hamburg gesehen, als dort Fischmarkt war und aus ganz Deutschland die Zauberer und Hexen in ihr besten Kleidung kamen. Aber das man damit tatsächlich in den Wald ging, hätte er nicht gedacht.  
„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass Schnee liegt“ murmelte Harry und stand endgültig auf:  
„Wamazu können sich darin fast unsichtbar machen. Sie haben es von Anfang an gelernt, sich hinzulegen, die schwarze Nase zu bedecken und die Atmung zu verlangsamen. Die Kinder verstecken sich so, die Erwachsenen erleichtern sich damit die Jagd auf Elche und Wildschweine.“  
„Im Sommer fällt er dafür wahrscheinlich auf, wie ein pinker Hippogreif“ schnaubte Wilhelm amüsiert:  
„Komm gleich zum Frühstück, duschen kannst du auch noch wenn wir weg sind.“  
„Also gut“ Harry angelte nach seinem weichen, warmen Morgenmantel, den er schon seit Irland mit im Koffer trug, und legte in an, dann folgte er Wilhelm nach Unten. Siran war dann auch schnell dabei und bekam zwei Scheiben Speck aus der Pfanne des Jägers.  
„Siehst du deine Familie derweil“ fragte Harry, als sie Beide am Tisch saßen und der Wamazu noch mal genauer schaute, ob da nicht noch mehr Speck war:  
„Ich will hier keinem das Zimmer wegnehmen, wenn sie über Weihnachten...“  
„Sie kommen nicht“ wehrte der alte Werwolf ab:  
„Man weiß hier im Dorf zwar viel über den jeweils anderen, aber auch nicht alles. So wie keiner weiß was Arthan für ein Wesen ist, oder wo Thirigs menschliche Frau steckt, ob sie vielleicht tot ist oder ihn verlassen hat, so kennt auch keiner den Grund wieso meine Enkel von einem Tag auf den anderen ausgezogen sind. Und nur sie habe ich noch als Familie.“  
„Nun“ Harry biss in sein Brötchen:  
„In diesem Fall solltest du demnächst einmal schauen wo wir eine ordentliche Weihnachtstanne her bekommen, die wir dann hier am Kamin aufstellen können. Denn ich habe vor Weihnachten zu feiern, und mein werwölfischer Freund ist sicher auch gerne dabei. Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt werden sich bestimmt auch ein paar Geschenke finden.“  
Wilhelm brummte leise, dann legte er seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und nickte zustimmend:  
„Ich rede mit Albert, unserem Förster, dann suchen wir Vier zusammen einen aus, du, Siran, ich und Albert. Hier passen zwei Meter Höhe ins Wohnzimmer, und Baumschmuck habe ich auch noch Kistenweise da.“  
„Das wird sicher ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest“ Harry atmete tief durch und wurde dann sehr ernst:  
„Aber dann ziehe ich auch wirklich weiter, mein derzeitiges Ziel ist immer noch München und dann die Schweiz. Oder ich überspringe München und es geht gleich in Richtung Basel. Ich habe bis jetzt nur schlechtes über München gehört und ich will Siran dem nicht aussetzen.“  
„Er würde sich bestimmt hier wohler fühlen und außerhalb der Schutzzone dürfte er auch ungehindert jagen“ bestimmte der alte Werwolf:  
„Das ist für den Winter nichts, aber ich wette im Frühling und Sommer würde er gerne mal ein paar Kilometer laufen, um dann mal alleine was zu erlegen.“  
„Wir bleiben aber nicht hier und ich werde auch sicher nicht Thirigs Nachfolger“ klagte Harry, aber es klang eher halbherzig, auch wenn er das gerade nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollte:  
„Und jetzt geht, ich räume hier auf und gehe dann duschen.“  
„Ich glaube er schmollt“ lachte Wilhelm dem Wamazu entgegen und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da verließen die Beiden das Haus und Harry blieb allein zurück. Aber er räumte wirklich auf, zauberte noch einiges mehr sauber und ging dann duschen... nur eine Stunde später verließ er ebenfalls das Haus und schlich förmlich der Bäckerei entgegen.  
Ob Arthan wieder da war?  
Oder nun doch Jack, und vor allem Maria die ja eigentlich verkaufte, dann bekam Harry den stummen Bäcker gar nicht zu sehen. Und das wäre natürlich sehr traurig, denn nach Arthan fragen wollte er auch nicht.  
Der junge Mann erreichte die Bäckerei und sah vorsichtig hinein, eine Frau stand hinter den Auslagen und sortierte gerade Brötchen. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und trug ein weißes Kleid, war ungefähr dreißig Jahre alt.  
Das Arthan Single war, wusste Harry schon, aber ob er schwul war... das hatte eigentlich noch niemand erfahren. Sie wussten ja auch noch nicht mal, was für ein Wesen er war, wie sollten die Herbstwalder dann erfahren ob der Bäcker Männer oder Frauen mochte?  
Aber sie fragten wohl auch nicht danach, Harry lehnte sich an eine Hauswand, es störte niemanden in diesem Dorf das Arthan nicht verriet wer er war, oder woher er kam, sie ließen sich von ihm sogar die Brötchen und Brezel backen.  
Und von Melina wusste Harry, Arthan ging nicht einmal im Monat nach München, um sich zu melden, sie versteckten den Bäcker förmlich vor dem Ministerium.  
Hatte Arthan darum gebeten, war er vielleicht auf der Flucht?  
Egal, zur Not konnte Harry ihn ja mitnehmen... nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, in Herbstwald war Arthan definitiv sicherer.  
Harry sah wieder vorsichtig in die Bäckerei hinein, da stand gerade ein Kunde und Maria, sie war es wohl, verkaufte diesem drei Brötchen und eine Puddingbrezel.  
Harry wollte sich wieder wegdrehen und eventuell davon machen, da tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. An eine Stelle, an die weder Thirig, noch Melina, dran kamen.  
Sofort erstarrte der junge Mann voller Entsetzen, es würde doch nicht... er drehte sich langsam um und sah auf eine Brust, die in einem warmen, dunkelblauen Pullover steckte, dann ein Kinn, das Haar, die grauen Augen, Arthan!  
„Ha...ha...ha...“ brachte Harry atemlos hervor:  
„Hallo.“ Das war dann nur noch gefiept und er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment umzukippen.  
Arthan schien an diesem Tag nicht zu arbeiten, er trug ganz normale Kleidung und lächelte nun auch, dann zeigte er nach Unten und machte Wolfsohren an seinem Kopf nach.  
„Siran ist mit Wilhelm auf der Jagd“ Harry war knallrot geworden, beruhigte sich aber auch langsam wieder, und er verstand Arthan zumindest da schon sehr gut. Aber Siran anzuzeigen war nicht schwierig, wahrscheinlich benutzte er diese Gesten auch für einen Wolf oder Hund.  
„Aber...“ Harry fiel etwas ein, was die ganze Sache vereinfachen könnte:  
„In Kanada gibt es eine extra „Geste“ für die Wamazu, für die, welche dort nicht sprechen können. Sie geht so“ Harry strich sich jeweils über die Arme und zeigte dann eine Rute an:  
„Dann versteht Siran dich auch, wenn du ihn einmal ansprechen willst.“  
Arthan machte die Geste nach und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
„Das Streichen über die Arme zeigt die Verwandlung an, und die angedeutete Rute das es sich nicht um einen Werwolf handelt. Werwölfe werden in Kanada mit dem Streichen und Wolfsohren angezeigt. Siran wird sich freuen, wenn er sieht das du die Geste kennst... ich bin peinlich, oder? Ich stehe hier rum und traue mich nicht hinein. Ich hätte sicher auch nach dir fragen können.“  
Arthan lächelte nur und streichelte Harry kurz durch das Haar, woraufhin der junge Mann wieder erstarrte und ganz blass wurde.  
„Tu... tut... tut mir leid“ brachte er dann plötzlich hervor und trat die Flucht an, nur schnell weg, erst wusste er nicht wohin, dann aber stürmte er förmlich in das Gasthaus hinein und versuchte sich hinter der Theke zu verstecken.  
„Was machst du da“ fragte Melina neugierig.  
„Ich bin nicht hier“ schnappte Harry nach Luft:  
„Und ich bin ein Idiot.“  
„Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Weg zur Besserung“ nickte die Wirtin fröhlich und dann ging auch schon die Tür zum Gasthaus auf, es wurde still:  
„Harry hat gesagt, ich soll sagen, dass er nicht hier ist.“  
Wieder wurde es still, sie sprach also wirklich mit Arthan und Harry wäre am Liebsten im Boden versunken.  
„Ich glaube es geht ihm ganz gut“ lachte Melina fröhlich:  
„Zumindest hat er eine sehr gesunde, rote Gesichtsfarbe. Wieso setzt ihr euch nicht an einen Tisch und ich bringe euch einen Kakao mit Lebkuchengewürz. Das habe ich heute Morgen rein bekommen und ich will mal sehen wie es schmeckt, dann biete ich es an meinem Stand, auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt, an. Komm raus da, Harry, oder willst du meine Krüge putzen?“  
„Nein“ nuschelte der junge Mann und kam mit hochrotem Kopf vor, Arthan sah sich schon nach einem Tisch um und wählte einen am Fenster. Harry schlich förmlich dorthin und das Setzen fühlte sich an, als würde es keine Eckbank sein, sondern glühende Kohlen.  
„Es tut mir leid“ stöhnte der junge Mann plötzlich auf:  
„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passiert. Ich laufe ja nicht blind durch die Welt, mir sind schon einige attraktive Männer aufgefallen und jedes mal...“ Arthan fing an sich ordentlich aufzuplustern und strich sich das Haar glatt:  
„Bild dir ja nichts darauf ein, ich werde sicher noch einige attraktive Männer auf meiner Reise treffen. Und dann wird es sicher nicht anders sein. Ich bin gerade erst neunzehn geworden, ich könnte sogar noch in der Pubertät sein.“  
Melina brachte ihnen den Kakao und schon stieg ihnen der Duft von Lebkuchen und Schokolade in die Nase.  
„Wollt ihr noch Sahne dazu“ fragte die Wirtin neugierig:  
„Du bist ja so still, Arthan. Sei doch nicht so schüchtern.“ Sie lachte fröhlich auf und wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern ging gleich die Sahne holen.  
Der Bäcker machte einige Gesten, lächelte dabei und zeigte Melina hinterher.  
„Sie macht öfters Späße mit dir“ fragte Harry, irgendwie war Arthan ja ganz einfach zu verstehen und er nickte dann auch zustimmend. Aber dann winkte er auch gelassen ab, wahrscheinlich waren die kleinen Witzchen nie wirklich ernst gemeint.  
Sie kehrte mit der Sahne zurück und tat Beiden einen großen Haufen davon in die Tassen, erst dann probierten sie und... Harry hustete schwer und spuckte alles instinktiv wieder aus, quer über den Tisch und in Richtung Boden.  
Im nächsten Moment verzog auch Arthan das Gesicht und würgte, Melina hatte ihm blitzschnell einen Eimer hingezaubert und er übergab sich hinein.  
„Ist es nicht gut“ fragte sie besorgt:  
„Ich kann leider keinen Kakao trinken, ich vertrage die Schokolade nicht.“  
„Es war grauenhaft“ seufzte Harry und stand dann auf, ging zur Theke und fing dort an zu kramen:  
„Ich zeige dir etwas besseres, was man mit dem Gewürz machen kann. Das kenne ich noch von Hogwarts, gab es immer zu Weihnachten und das kannst du dann auch probieren...“

„Melina“ Michael kam zur Theke und legte seine Fäuste darauf:  
„Noch eine Runde für mich und die Jungs. Und vergiss die Sahne nicht.“  
„Wirklich“ die Wirtin fuhr herum und zauberte Gläser herbei, seit einer Stunde machte sie nichts anderes als dieses eine Getränk zu servieren.  
„Natürlich. Das ist das Beste was wir je hier getrunken haben.“  
Und schon hatte Michael die vollen Gläser und ließ sie zu dem Tisch schweben, an dem nicht nur Harry und Arthan saßen, sondern auch Jack, Jürgen, Thirig und Wilhelm. Siran war ebenfalls da, aber er durfte nichts davon trinken, er begnügte sich mit dem letzten Knochen seiner Jagdbeute. Den genoss er sichtlich, und ganz besonders, er leckte schon seit einer Stunde daran als wollte er genau so an das gute Knochenmark kommen.  
„Ich glaube fast, Melina macht heute den größten Gewinn des bisherigen Jahres“ lachte Thirig:  
„Aber das Zeug ist auch zu gut.“ Und schon war sein Bart voller Sahne.  
„In ein paar Tagen hat man sich dran gewöhnt“ wehrte Harry ab, er wollte schon nicht mehr, aber besonders die Werwölfe kippten sich „Harry's warmer Lebkuchen“, so nannte Melina es, fast schon literweise rein.  
„Aber die Touristen kennen es noch nicht und damit wird sie auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt noch einmal ordentlichen Umsatz machen“ nickte Jürgen lächelnd:  
„Ich kann das nur gutheißen, es hat fast nur gesunde Bestandteile und der ewige Kakao kann auch einfach nicht gut sein... oder, noch schlimmer, der ganze Alkohol. Harry, komm doch Morgen einmal in meine Praxis, ich will dich kurz untersuchen.“  
„Ich fühle mich gesund.“  
„Aber du bist schon lange unterwegs, und wer weiß ob du dir nicht unterwegs was eingefangen hast. Ich möchte einfach nur sicher gehen das du in nächster Zeit nicht krank wirst.“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“ Harry zögerte etwas, aber da stubste Arthan ihn an und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Es war mittlerweile Abend und sie verbrachten den halben Tag miteinander, aßen auch zusammen zu Mittag und Harry erfuhr, das Jack seinem Kollegen freigab, weil dieser am Vortag solange allein im Geschäft war.  
Eigentlich wusste Arthan an solch freien Tagen nicht wirklich etwas mit sich anzufangen, aber er war froh darüber die Zeit dann mit Harry verbracht zu haben.  
Aber trotz der Tatsache das Harry den Bäcker mittlerweile gut verstand, wusste er immer noch nicht mehr über ihn, als das er 35 Jahre alt war und in Frankreich geboren wurde.  
Aber das war wohl etwas, was in Herbstwald jeder wusste.  
„Also gut, ich komme Morgen vorbei“ gab der junge Mann auf:  
„Aber ich bin nicht sehr geduldig.“  
„Das brauchst du auch nicht zu sein, es dauert maximal zehn Minuten. Soll ich mir dann auch gleich Siran ansehen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie ein Wamazu zu behandeln ist.“  
„Er hat die Anatomie eines Wolfs“ Harry überlegte ernsthaft, ob da nicht mal wieder nicht nur eine Untersuchung notwendig war und Siran erstarrte, mit ausgestreckter Zunge, in seinem Tun:  
„Eigentlich könnte seine Tollwutimpfung einmal wieder aufgefrischt werden.“  
Und schon war das Jaulen groß, Siran wälzte sich auf dem Boden, zeigte fiepend seinen Bauch vor und legte seinen besten Welpenblick auf. Aber die Impfung war besonders für jemanden notwendig, der sich nicht nur in der magischen Welt bewegte, sondern auch in Muggelwäldern, zum Beispiel.  
„Ich habe den Impfstoff da, für unsere Werwölfe. Die Wildschweine, Füchse, Hirsche und Rehe kennen keine magischen Grenzen, sie bewegen sich überall und paaren sich mit jedem. Und Werwölfe sind wesentlich empfänglicher für Tollwut, als ein magischer Mensch“ nickte Jürgen, woraufhin Sirans Fiepen zu einem lauten Klagen wurde und er versuchte sich unter dem Tisch zu verstecken. Da er aber so groß wie zwei Harrys war, erntete er dafür nur Protest und blieb erfolglos.  
„Er sollte wirklich immer gut dagegen geimpft sein“ brummte Wilhelm, Siran versuchte sich bei Melina irgendwo zu verstecken, aber sie schickte ihn entschieden weg:  
„Man weiß ja auch nicht was in seinem Wildschwein heute drin steckte, es kann sich zig Kilometer entfernt die Tollwut eingefangen haben und er nimmt es mit dem rohen Fleisch auf. Man sieht es dem Tier erst an, wenn es, entgegen der Natur keine Angst hat, oder sogar schon schäumt.“  
„Und er ist ein Wamazu, man hat uns bei der Abreise aus Kanada gesagt das sie den Impfstoff schneller abbauen, deswegen muss er eigentlich alle drei Monate erneuert werden“ fügte Harry hinzu:  
„Dummerweise hat er Angst vor Spritzen. In Südamerika brauchte ich drei starke Männer, um ihn zum Tierheiler zu bringen. Er weiß genau was ihm da blüht und mit einem Biss kann er den Arm eines Mannes abreißen.“  
„Na dann kann er ja von Glück sagen, dass ich den Impfstoff in Tablettenform da habe. Denn ich kriege kaum eine Spritze in einen Werwolf rein. Das letzte mal hat sich die Wunde blitzschnell um die Nadel herum verschlossen und ich musste sie dem armen Mann förmlich heraus schneiden.“ Und schon war Jürgen der Held des Wamazu und wurde fröhlich schlabbernd angesprungen, so ließ sich Siran gerne impfen.  
„Trinken wir darauf...“ lachte Michael:  
„...Darauf das Morgen nicht drei Mann dieses Kalb zum Heiler zerren müssen.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Wenn du bei Jürgen warst“ Thirig begleitete Siran und Harry zum Heiler, es war früher Morgen und natürlich lag der Schnee wieder einen Meter dick auf dem ganzen Dorf:  
„Dann würde ich dir gerne etwas zeigen.“  
Sofort hob der junge Mann beide Augenbraue und musterte den Zwerg von oben bis unten, sehr neugierig und genau.  
Dummerweise sah man dem Bürgermeister nie wirklich an, was er vor hatte, da sein halbes Gesicht ja von Haaren bedeckt war. Außer er lachte und war fröhlich, dann schien es ihn am ganzen Körper zu erfassen. Und war er wütend wurde Thirig sehr langsam, zupfte unaufhörlich an seinem Bart.  
Aber gerade hatte er nicht nur seine Hände in die Jackentaschen gesteckt, nein, er trug auch noch einen dicken, grauen Schal um den Hals, welcher ihm Anneliese vor Jahren strickte. So sah man nur seine Knubbelnase und die Augen, mehr nicht, aber es war auch mittlerweile wirklich sehr kalt geworden.  
„Also entweder ist es ein Problem, aber nein, dann wärst du aufgeregter, oder es ist etwas was mich zum Hierbleiben bewegen soll. Ja, eindeutig, deine Nase wird rot, es ist etwas was mir vielleicht gefällt und was mich an Herbstwald binden soll. Ich werde aber nicht bleiben, nach Weihnachten verschwinde ich wieder und Silvester sind wir wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr in Deutschland.“  
„Na na, wer weiß“ wackelte Thirig ein wenig nervös herum, er hatte sich wahrscheinlich etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht und fühlte sich nun erwischt.  
„Ich weiß es, und Siran, und auch Hedwig“ sie war noch nicht zurück und langsam machte sich der junge Mann ernsthafte Gedanken deswegen, hoffentlich hatte sie unterwegs keine Probleme bekommen:  
„Und nach unserer Reise kehren wir nach Schottland zurück.“  
Am Ende bekam sie über dem Meer Probleme, oder Harrys Freund befand sich doch schon wieder in der Kolonie...  
„Sicher“ Thirig griff in seinen Bart und holte einen Tagespropheten hervor, hielt sie dem jungen Helden hin:  
„Der kam heute Morgen mit der Liefereule, ich kriege ihn alle zwei Tage aus London. Man muss ja informiert sein.“  
Harry stöhnte leise auf und nahm dann die Zeitung von dem Bürgermeister an.  
„Was schreiben sie wieder über mich? Wahrscheinlich... nein, es ist noch schlimmer, als ich dachte“ ächzte der junge Held:  
„Sie finden es bedenklich, dass das Ministerium zulässt das ich solange das Land verlasse. Man wüsste ja nicht, ob nicht doch noch Todesser herum laufen und man mich dafür bräuchte. Verdammt, erst gestern dachte ich, dass ich froh sein kann das sie mir nicht hinterherlaufen. Und genau darüber denken sie jetzt nach.“  
Harry zog den Zauberstab und zielte damit auf die Zeitung.  
„Traust du mir wirklich zu, dass ich so etwas fälsche“ schnaubte Thirig leicht ungehalten.  
„Nachdem ich von Wilhelm hörte, dass du schon länger einen Nachfolger suchst...“  
„Ich suche ihn aber nicht auf Teufel komm raus, ich habe noch gut dreihundert Lebensjahre vor mir und ein paar Jahre kann ich das noch machen. Ich würde dir auch anbieten hier zu bleiben, wenn du nicht geeignet wärst. Oder wenn du keine Lust hättest mein Nachfolger zu werden. Ich erkenne sofort wenn es jemandem hier gefällt und wenn er ein Zuhause braucht, ich hab dir angesehen, dass du und Siran eine Heimat braucht und endlich sesshaft werden solltet. Und bis jetzt halte ich dich zumindest schon mal für geeignet, mit Siran zusammen, ohne weiß ich noch nicht. Ich zwinge aber auch niemanden.“  
„Was willst du mir gleich zeigen“ sie erreichten die Tür zum Haus des Heilers, Siran fiepte leise auf, er hatte doch noch etwas Angst das in der Praxis eine Spritze auf ihn wartete.  
„Ein Haus. Es ist das einzige leere Gebäude hier in Herbstwald, da die Familien ihre Häuser über Generationen hinweg vererben, und ich denke es wäre genau das Richtige für dich. Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Küche, Bad, zwei Gästezimmer, Dachboden und Keller. Keine Villa, man müsste noch was dran machen, aber denk darüber nach... du könntest ein Zimmer für Siran einrichten und in dem anderen Gästezimmer deinen Freund empfangen. Der Dachboden ist hoch, da hätte Hedwig Platz...“  
„Thirig“ Harry atmete tief durch:  
„Wir sehen es uns gleich an... hat es einen Kamin?“  
„Natürlich, einen schönen großen“ grinste der Zwerg unter seinem Schal, der junge Mann konnte es förmlich hören:  
„Komm gleich zu mir, wenn ihr fertig seid, hab den Schlüssel in meinem Büro“ der Bürgermeister schnaubte fröhlich auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Haus, Harry verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich gefiel ihm das Haus auch noch und er kaufte es, und am Ende saß er für immer in diesem Dorf fest... Na ja, er konnte eigentlich auch noch Urlaube machen, sich zum Beispiel ein paar Tage Köln ansehen, oder noch mal zum Fischmarkt nach Hamburg...  
„Es wird mir nicht gefallen, es darf mir nicht gefallen“ schnappte er und klopfte dann bei Jürgen an:  
„Und du, Siran, sei kein Angstwolf. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden.“  
Der Wamazu jaulte anklagend, aber auch etwas ängstlich, und dann betraten sie das Haus des Heilers...  
… nur zehn Minuten später klirrte, und knallte, es so laut, dass es im ganzen Dorf zu hören war. Alle Köpfe fuhren herum und sahen in die Richtung, aus der das Klirren gekommen war, es kamen sogar einige Leute an ihre Fenster und blickten hinaus.  
Bei Jürgen war ein Fenster zerstört worden und ein weißer Schatten schoss vom Haus weg, in Richtung Wald. Im nächsten Moment sprang Harry aus dem zerstörten Fenster und wollte dem flüchtigen Wamazu folgen, aber der war schon verschwunden.  
„Siran“ brüllte der Held, so laut er konnte, schüttelte aber dann nur seufzend den Kopf.  
Das entsetzte Gesicht von Jürgen erschien an dem Fenster und Thirig kam so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen gelaufen.  
„Was ist passiert“ fragte er schnaufend.  
„Jürgen hat einen Abszess an seinem rechten, hinteren Knöchel gefunden, und wollte ihn gleich entfernen. Dafür wollte er aber die Stelle betäuben und als Siran die Spritze auf sich zukommen sah...“ Harry wandte sich dem Fenster zu und reparierte es mit zwei Zaubern.  
„Geht das Betäuben nicht auch mit einem Zauber?“  
„Nein, nicht bei einem Wamazu. Sie sind gegen sehr viele Zauber immun, besonders gegen die, welche ihre Natur beeinflussen. Also das Empfinden von Schmerz und ähnliches.“  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Wir?  
„Na ja, in Herbstwald machen wir alles zusammen“ nickte Thirig:  
„Wenn es ein Problem gibt, dann findet man gemeinsam schneller eine Lösung, als alleine. Soll ich ein paar Leute zusammen trommeln, die nach ihm suchen?“  
„Nein, er ist zu schnell. Er ist sicher jetzt schon zehn, zwanzig Kilometer entfernt. Aber der Abszess muss weg, bevor er größer wird, entweder er wird ohne Betäubung raus geschnitten, oder er muss später festgehalten werden.“  
„Er könnte dann von dem Schmerz noch einmal fliehen wollen“ überlegte Jürgen ernsthaft, der nun aus seinem Haus kam und noch etwas blass wirkte:  
„Und dann rennt er vielleicht mit einer offenen Wunde herum, holt sich den Dreck aus dem Wald hinein und macht es so noch schlimmer. Von den Inhalt des Abszess' will ich gar nicht erst sprechen, das muss alles sauber und steril geöffnet werden. Wann wird er zurück kommen?“  
„Spätestens heute Abend, er weiß das hier ein warmes Bett auf ihn wartet.“  
„Dann kann er gleich Morgen zurück zu Jürgen gebracht werden“ bestimmte Thirig, woraufhin Harry sehr nachdenklich wurde und dann den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Es ist besser, wenn mir keiner aus dem Dorf hilft“ erklärte er dann sehr ernst.  
„Wieso nicht? Selbst wenn du nicht bleibst...“  
„Darum geht es nicht, und ich schaue mir auch gleich das Haus mit dir an... am Besten machen wir das jetzt schon, ich kenne ja Sirans Wünsche... aber ich möchte nicht, dass hier im Dorf jemand seine Zähne zu spüren bekommt.“  
„Würde er dich beißen“ fragte Jürgen neugierig:  
„Dann könntest du seinen Kopf packen und wir den Rest. Wie habt ihr das in Südamerika gemacht?“  
„So“ Harry zog seinen Pullover hoch und zeigte ihnen eine große Narbe über dem Gürtel, das waren eindeutig Spuren eines Gebisses:  
„Es hat ihm natürlich unendlich leid getan, aber auch ein Wamazu ist ein Tier, und wenn er Angst hat, dann eben noch mehr als sonst. Er denkt dann nicht, wie man auch gerade an seinem Sprung durch das Fenster gesehen hat, er hat Panik und verteidigt sich im Notfall auch. Und eigentlich können wir froh sein, dass er die Flucht gewählt hat.“  
„Er erkennt dann auch einen Freund nicht mehr“ brummte Thirig ungemütlich:  
„Dann werden wir mehrere Werwölfe zusammen trommeln und die halten ihn dann fest. Am Besten die beiden Stärksten am Kopf. Werden das schon hinkriegen, zur Not zaubere ich ihn bewusstlos.“  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue und musterte den Bürgermeister neugierig, hatte der nicht gesagt, er kam nicht gegen andere magische Wesen an?  
„Ja, ich hätte den Wichtel auch bewusstlos zaubern können, aber ich dachte, ich schau mit dem gleich mal, wie ihr so etwas regelt. Sei mir nicht böse“ nuschelte Thirig und bekam eine leicht rote Nase.  
„Ich bin nicht böse“ atmete Harry tief durch und richtete seinen Pullover wieder, es schneite schon wieder und erneut musste er sich zugeben, Winter in Herbstwald war einfach wunderschön:  
„Es war wahrscheinlich auch für den Wichtel gesünder, Siran meinte der kleine Kerl habe nur geschrien und sich nicht übergeben. Und Siran zaubert hier auch keiner bewusstlos, das ist alles andere als gesund für einen Wamazu. Wir kriegen ihn schon zur Spritze, oder die Spritze zu ihm.“

„Da ist er“ es war später Nachmittag, als Wilhelm den Wamazu am Waldrand entdeckte und dann auch schon zum Haus des Bürgermeisters rüber lief. Dort befand sich auch Harry, der Thirig mit einer weihnachtlichen Girlande half, und schon sahen sie in die Richtung, in der Siran noch etwas zögerte. Er ahnte vielleicht, dass er die Spritze bekommen musste und wollte ihr natürlich entgehen, aber die Nacht allein im eisigen, dunklen Wald verbringen, mochte er ebenso nicht. Auch, wenn er die Kälte aus Kanada gewohnt war, das weiche, warme Bett, bei Wilhelm, war einfach erstrebenswerter.  
„Ruf die Jungs zusammen“ bestimmte Thirig sofort:  
„Jürgen hat gesagt, er kann das jederzeit erledigen, und je schneller es vorbei ist, umso besser.“  
„Das wird er mir sehr lange nicht verzeihen“ seufzte Harry:  
„Aber es ist zu seinem Besten. Ich gehe ihm entgegen, besorgt eine Salami, die größte überhaupt, er braucht danach wahrscheinlich nicht nur sehr viel Trost.“ Er zauberte die Girlande endgültig an die Hauswand und atmete dann tief durch, das freie Haus hatte er sich zusammen mit Thirig schon angesehen, aber er wollte auch nichts ohne Siran entscheiden.  
Obwohl es wirklich sehr schön war, klein und hübsch, es musste nicht mehr viel gemacht werden und der Preis war unschlagbar.  
Harry ging hoch zum Waldrand, man konnte sehen das Siran dort erstmal die Zähne fletschte, dann aber doch mitkam. Und kaum betraten die Beiden den Dorfplatz, kamen von allen Seiten kräftige Werwölfe angeschossen und stürzten sich auf Siran.  
Der jaulte auf, wollte sich erst wehren, wurde dann aber von der geballten Kraft niedergerungen.  
„Es tut mir leid“ bestimmte Harry sofort und streichelte Siran über den Kopf, wurde dafür aber angeknurrt, Wilhelm hielt dem Wamazu das Maul zu:  
„Es ist notwendig, wenn du dir den Abszess aufreißt und sich das entzündet... du könntest daran sterben. Und wenn das Ding größer wird, könnte es platzen und sich dann entzünden.“ Jürgen kam angelaufen, legte Tücher unter das Bein, zauberte die ganze Umgebung sauber und zückte dann die Spritze.  
Siran fiepte auf, als er die Spritze spürte, Harry streichelte ihm erneut über den Kopf, nun wurde er nicht mehr angeknurrt.  
Begeistert war der Wamazu aber immer noch nicht.  
„Ich will dich nicht verlieren, allein deswegen machen wir das. Du bekommst auch gleich eine Salami, sei bitte nicht böse auf mich, oder auf die Jungs hier. Es muss sein.“  
Es war ein Glück das Siran ihn so gut verstand, wäre dies nicht der Fall, und er nur ein einfacher Wolf, dann hätte das alles sicher nicht nur seinen Stolz verletzt.  
Er würde dann Harry nicht mehr vertrauen können, aber so konnten sie zur Not auch an Vollmond noch darüber reden.  
„Urgh“ stöhnten einige Werwölfe angeekelt auf, Michael lag förmlich auf Siran, um ihn am Boden zu halten, Harry wollte gar nicht sehen wie Jürgen gerade das Übel aufschnitt.  
„Und siehst du, dank der Spritze tut das auch gar nicht weh.“  
„Wieso heilt das jetzt schon“ jaulte Jürgen plötzlich auf und schnitt noch einmal zu:  
„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er genau solche Heilkräfte hat, wie die Werwölfe, Harry?“  
„Ich hatte es vergessen, es tut mir leid.“  
„Mach schneller“ schimpfte einer der Holzarbeiter:  
„Ich will nicht, dass der hier auch noch ungeduldig wird. Ich kann spüren wie sich seine Muskeln bewegen, und die sind nicht gerade klein... verdammtes Kalb.“ Die beiden letzten Wörter schimpfte er in Deutsch, aber Harry kannte mittlerweile das Wort für „Kalb“, denn sein fiepender Freund wurde in Herbstwald öfters als solches bezeichnet.  
Siran fiepte und sah Harry etwas sehr leidend an, aber da bemerkte er auch Thirig, der mit einer riesigen Salami ankam.  
„Die ist gleich nur für dich“ versprach der Held seinem schneeweißen Freund:  
„Und sei doch froh, die Impfung wirst du wahrscheinlich nie wieder als Spritze bekommen. Ich habe mir das Haus schon angesehen, es ist wunderbar, es wird dir auch gefallen...“  
„Was für ein Haus“ schnarrte plötzlich eine Stimme, die es Harry eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen ließ, das konnte nicht wahr sein... das durfte nicht wahr sein:  
„Und was, bei Merlin, ist hier los?“  
War das wieder einer dieser schrecklichen Träume... ein Alptraum?  
Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, sah der junge Mann zur Seite und nahm dabei den Geruch von Kräutern, Wurzeln und Tränken wahr... schwarze Stiefel, eine ebenso dunkle Hose... Harry kreischte laut und voller Angst auf...


	9. Chapter 9

Harry kreischte!  
Er sprang auf die Füße, schwarzer Anzug, schwarzer Umhang, Augen, Haare, er schrie voller Entsetzen und wollte fliehen, stolperte und musste sich unfreiwillig in den Schnee setzen.  
Er kreischte erneut auf, die Werwölfe ließen Siran verwirrt los, das war doch nur ein einfacher Mensch... ein weißer Eulenkopf schaute aus seinem schwarzen Umhang heraus. Sofort war Harrys Entsetzen noch größer, kreischend sprang er wieder auf die Füße und rannte auf den Mann zu, holte Hedwig aus dem Umhang und trat mit ihr die Flucht an.  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig“ schimpfte Jürgen:  
„Und ich muss mich beeilen, sonst heilt das hier bevor ich fertig bin.“ Da bewegte sich Siran auch schon, stand mühsam auf und leckte über den geöffneten Abszess, woraufhin sich die Wunde endgültig schloss.  
„Das war noch nicht sauber“ jaulte der Heiler, aber Siran zeigte knurrend seine Zähne, während Harry, mit Hedwig, im Gasthaus verschwand und man dort heraus sein Kreischen hörte.  
Vorsichtig schnupperte der Wamazu an dem scheinbar unangenehmen Besucher, knurrend zeigte er dann seine Zähne und humpelte dann dem Gasthaus entgegen. Der Knöchel war noch betäubt, er konnte unmöglich damit auftreten, aber er musste Harry auch verteidigen.  
Dieser schien große Angst vor diesem Menschen zu haben, und bisher zeigte er Furcht nie unbegründet.  
Aber erstmal musste der große Wamazu herausfinden, wo sich Harry mit Hedwig verkrochen hatte.  
„Und wer sind Sie“ platzierte sich ein Zwerg vor dem Besucher und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, der Mann hob daraufhin sehr neugierig eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich bin ein Freund von Harry“ verkündete der Mann mit eiskalter Stimme, woraufhin er selbst sehr neugierig angesehen wurde:  
„Er weiß es nur noch nicht. Mein Name ist Severus Snape, ich bin ehemaliger Lehrer von Hogwarts und habe auch Harry unterrichtet. Und ich bin mit Fenrir Greyback befreundet.“  
„Fenrir Greyback“ die Blicke der Werwölfe, Menschen und des Zwerges wurden sehr entsetzt, woraufhin der Besucher ihnen Harrys Brief präsentierte.  
„Er hat nur gesagt, es wäre ein großer, starker Werwolf aus der Kolonie“ staunte Thirig, als er die erste Zeile las:  
„Aber wir vertrauen auf Harrys Urteil, er hat nur von ihm geschwärmt und erzählt, wie dieser ihm das Leben rettete.“  
„Es wissen nun mal nicht viele Leute, das der alte Greyback recht harmlos ist... außer man reizt ihn, natürlich“ zuckte Severus mit den Schultern:  
„Und so sehr würde ich auf das Urteil des Jungen auch nicht vertrauen. Was mich angeht, irrt er sich nämlich gewaltig.“  
„Ich bin Thirig, der Bürgermeister von Herbstwald. Mitkommen... er versteckt sich immer bei Melina, weiß auch nicht warum.“  
Sie gingen zum Gasthaus, die Werwölfe folgten ihnen und Jürgen betrat dann als Letzter das Gasthaus, sein Skalpell hielt er noch in der Hand.  
Melina befand sich wie immer an der Theke und polierte Gläser, Siran stand daneben und knurrte, die Wirtin verkündete gelassen, das Harry sich bei ihr da unten versteckte.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig“ quietschte der Held sofort und man hörte es rumpeln:  
„Das ist nicht so jemand wie Arthan, das ist der Feind. Wer weiß wieso er hier ist.“  
„Ich bin hier um Frieden zu schließen“ nickte Severus, woraufhin es still wurde und der Schopf des Helden hinter der Theke auftauchte, ganz langsam, und dann auch die Augen:  
„Du hast dich mit Fenrir angefreundet, was meinst du wieso ich deine Eule dabei hatte? Er hat gesagt, er kommt noch vor Vollmond, aber er muss erst kurz in die Kolonie. Wahrscheinlich bringt er einen ganzen Koffer voller Geschenke, von dort, mit. Er ist auch mein Freund, schon seit Jahrzehnten. Und es wird wirklich Zeit, dass wir all das begraben was zwischen uns geschehen ist.“  
„Sie lügen“ zischelte Harry gefährlich.  
„Habe ich dich jemals angelogen? Ich habe dir vielleicht einiges verschwiegen, aber nie angelogen. Ich habe dir auch nie gesagt, dass ich dich hasse, weil ich es nie getan habe. Das Einzige was ich wollte, war dich zu beschützen und ich muss sagen, es ist mir doch ganz gut gelungen. Und jetzt komm raus da und unterhalte dich ordentlich mit mir.“  
Der Schopf verschwand wieder, es geschah nichts mehr und wurde still.  
„POTTER“ polterte der Professor nur einige Sekunden später und schon war Harry da, Hedwig steckte in seiner Jacke und gurrte dort herum:  
„Hinsetzen, sofort!“  
Siran knurrte lauter, als Harry sich langsam an einen Tisch setzte und sehr blass wirkte.  
„Und jetzt sag deinem Wolf...“ der Zaubertränkemeister kam nicht weiter, Siran hatte ihn knurrend und Zähne fletschend angesprungen, riss ihn zu Boden und zeigte ihm dann die messerscharfen Beißer in voller Größe. Dabei tropfte Speichel auf den Professor runter, nur ein weiteres, falsches Wort und die letzten Sekunden von Severus Snape begannen.  
„Siran, lass ihn. Er weiß es doch nicht besser“ seufzte die Stimme von Harry:  
„Und ich bin okay, auch wenn ich ihm noch nicht glaube... Er hat wirklich auf mich aufgepasst, deswegen ist er zumindest nicht hier, um mir was anzutun.“  
Siran zog sich langsam zurück, zeigte dabei aber immer wieder seine Zähne und ließ Severus nicht aus den Augen, ging trotzdem zu Harry und fiepte dort über seinem Bein.  
„Das muss ich noch fertig machen“ seufzte Jürgen:  
„Aber jetzt klingt die Betäubung langsam ab, und die Wunde hat sich auch schon wieder verschlossen. Es kann sein das jetzt ein Teil des Eiters in das Blut eindringt.“  
Severus rappelte sich auf und klopfte seine Kleidung ab, zauberte sich sauber, dann vergrößerte er eine Tasche und stellte sie einfach vor Harry auf den Tisch.  
„Ein Abszess“ fragte er und der Held nickte langsam:  
„Er ist kein Wolf?“  
„Nein.“  
„Er sieht aber so aus, was für Organe hat er?“  
„Wolf“ murmelte Harry.  
„Dann gib ihm das hier“ er holte eine Phiole hervor:  
„Allgemeiner Heiltrank für Werwölfe, Wölfe und was noch so mit Wolfsohren herumläuft. Und beim nächsten Abszess kriegt er das auch, dann muss auch nicht an ihm herum geschnitten werden. So ein Abszess ist vollkommen normal, besonders für ein... was auch immer... was sich ständig bewegt.“  
Severus verkleinerte die Tasche wieder und steckte sie ein, dann sah er neugierig zu der Versammlung an der Tür, während Harry dem Wamazu den Trank anbot.  
„Er wird schrecklich schmecken“ warnte er Siran:  
„Aber in dieser Hinsicht vertraue ich dem Professor. Er ist der beste Heiler von ganz Großbritannien.“  
Melina brachte eine Schüssel, da kam der Trank rein und schon im nächsten Moment schlabberte Siran das Gebräu, leicht würgend.  
„Das kann gar nicht sein“ beschwerte sich Jürgen plötzlich:  
„Der Abszess muss erneut geöffnet werden und dann gereinigt. Er kann eine Blutvergiftung bekommen.“ Er kam bei Harry und dem Professor an, aber da stand letzterer plötzlich vor ihm und musterte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen finster.  
„Ich kümmere mich von nun an um Harry, Siran und Hedwig“ erklärte er langsam:  
„Und um jeden seiner Freunde. Und das solange ich hier bin, oder die Drei hier sind... verstanden?“  
„Sie haben mir gar nichts zu sagen, ich bin der Heiler von Herbstwald“ wedelte Jürgen mit seinem Skalpell, woraufhin Severus etwas sagte, was Harry nicht verstand, aber wohl auf Deutsch war. Da taten sich ganz neue Fähigkeiten des Professors auf, und Qualitäten, denn er sprach es wohl sehr gut.  
„Lass es gut sein, Jürgen“ bestimmte Thirig plötzlich:  
„Du hast doch auch ohne die Drei hier genug zu tun. Und niemand will mehr Siran eine Spritze zeigen, denke ich.“  
Sie nickten und Jürgen gab auf, woraufhin sich Severus an den Tisch des Helden setzte, Siran war fertig und zeigte sich übertrieben leidend, damit Harry ihn streichelte.  
„Bei mir gibt es keine Spritzen, denn ich lebe nicht mehr im finstersten Mittelalter“ bestimmte der Professor und Melina kam, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen, sofort fiel der Blick von Severus auf ihren Ziegenkörper.  
„Hübsch, nicht wahr“ lachte sie fröhlich und wackelte damit:  
„Was kann ich euch bringen? Siran sicherlich etwas, um den schrecklichen Geschmack wegzubekommen.“  
„Kaffee“ nickte Severus:  
„Starken, schwarzen Kaffee. Und Sie sollten sich einen Vorrat anlegen, denn wenn er gut ist, dann trinke ich zukünftig sehr viel davon.“

„Du hast dir hier ein Haus angesehen“ fragte der Professor nach seiner dritten Tasse Kaffee, mittlerweile hatten sich Michael, Wilhelm, Jack und Thirig dazu gesetzt, Siran bekam einen Schweinebraten und Hedwig mehrere Scheiben Speck.  
„Ja. Aber es ist noch nichts entschieden, eigentlich will ich immer noch direkt nach Weihnachten wieder los, in die Schweiz“ klagte Harry:  
„Doch erst wurde ich mit dem anstehenden Weihnachtsmarkt aufgehalten, dann mit Vollmond und Weihnachten, und jetzt zeigt man mir das einzige, freie Haus... und bietet es mir zu einem hervorragenden Preis an.“  
„Du hast Arthan vergessen“ nickte Thirig, woraufhin Harry knallrot wurde, Severus hob eine Augenbraue:  
„Der hat dafür gesorgt das Harry als allererstes von einer Nacht, auf drei erhöht hat.“  
„Dann scheint dieser Arthan doch nicht so großartig zu sein, denn drei Tage sind nichts“ bestimmte Severus trinkend:  
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schwul bist.“  
„Ich bin nicht...“ Harry hielt inne:  
„Na und, dann bin ich eben schwul. Und Arthan sieht sehr gut aus, und er ist Bäcker.“  
„Dann verhungerst du wenigstens nicht“ nickte Severus und lachte dann dreckig auf, woraufhin Harry noch einmal knallrot wurde:  
„Ich halte die Leute hier erstmal für ordentlich genug, dass du bis nach Weihnachten hierbleiben kannst. Aber ich überlasse dich nicht einfach für immer diesem Pack hier, ohne das ich nicht hundertprozentig weiß das sie dich beschützen können. Und solange ich mir zu unsicher bin, bleibe ich hier. Ich brauche ein ordentliches Zimmer in diesem Gasthaus, und Morgen will ich mir das Haus ansehen. Ich lasse dich auch nicht in eine Ruine einziehen. Wahrscheinlich bleibe ich bis ins nächste Jahr.“  
„Solange kann ich kein Zimmer vermieten, der Weihnachtsmarkt steht an, halb Deutschland wird hier auftauchen und...“ weiter kam Melina nicht, Severus war aufgestanden und ging mit ihr hinter die Theke, sprach mit ihr ein paar leise Worte und schrieb dann einen Scheck aus.  
„Hätte dich auch aufgenommen“ lachte Wilhelm fröhlich, als der Professor zurückkehrte.  
„Ich will nicht mit ihm zusammen wohnen“ ächzte Harry sofort und der Professor grinste triumphierend.  
Wenn er dieses Dorf verließ, war der Junge nicht nur gut versorgt, sondern das Ziel des Zaubertränkemeisters war auch erreicht... endlich Frieden zu schließen und sich nicht mehr um Harry Potter Sorgen zu müssen.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry ließ ein leises, erschrockenes Quietschen hören, als er am frühen Morgen in Wilhelms Küche kam und dort der ungebetene Gast, namens Severus Snape, am Tisch saß.  
Vor ihm stand eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee und Harry erkannte diese als aus dem Gasthaus stammend, der Professor musste sie von dort mitgebracht haben.  
Aber bei einem Werwolf fand man auch recht selten einen Kaffee, Harry konnte sich jedoch sehr gut mit dem Kakao arrangieren.  
„Deine Angst ist lächerlich, und ich dachte du bist ein mutiger Held“ nickte Severus und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
„Ich hatte bis gerade noch gehofft, es wäre alles ein schrecklicher Alptraum gewesen... und ich traue Ihnen immer noch nicht, Professor.“  
„Dabei will ich doch nur dein Bestes“ grinste Severus unheilvoll, woraufhin Harry leicht zusammen zuckte und Siran einmal wieder leise knurrte, der Professor winkte aber nur gelassen ab:  
„Wenn ich dir hätte schaden wollen, dann wäre dein felliger Freund hier gestern als erstes gestorben. Aber stattdessen sieht er gesund aus und der Abszess wird auch kein Problem mehr sein. Hedwig schläft, oder?“  
„Ich leihe sie Ihnen nicht für einen Brief aus, und ja, sie schläft. Mindestens bis zum Mittag“ klagte Harry und setzte sich an den Tisch, bekam von Wilhelm Kakao, Speck und Eier hingestellt:  
„Sie soll bei mir bleiben, wir sehen uns heute ja auch noch mal das Haus an.“  
„Ich habe den Zwerg für zehn Uhr dorthin bestellt, und wir werden einfach ihre Bedürfnisse bei der Besichtigung mit berücksichtigen“ nickte der Zaubertränkemeister ernst und leerte seine Tasse, zauberte diese daraufhin auch gleich weg. Wahrscheinlich Melina vor die Nase und Harry nahm auch an, dass sie einen sehr guten Kaffee zubereitete, sonst hätte sich der Professor auch schon längst beschwert.  
„Wenn Sie mich bemuttern, dann werden wir nie Frieden schließen“ nahm Harry einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Ich will nur wissen, dass du gut versorgt bist, denn ich habe nicht vor hierher zu ziehen“ wehrte der Professor ab:  
„Und es ist auch nicht nur mir wichtig.“  
„Fenrir kommt doch eh her und kann es sich dann selbst ansehen.“  
„Es geht dabei nicht um Fenrir, wobei der sich wahrscheinlich die meisten Sorgen um dich macht. Seit du Irland verlassen hast, zeigt er mir jeden deiner Briefe und jault mir vor, dass du da alleine herum wanderst. Wenn er Siran trifft, wird es ihn vielleicht etwas beruhigen“ Severus stand auf und verscheuchte Wilhelm vom Herd, fing an selbst etwas zuzubereiten:  
„Es gibt auch noch andere Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen, von denen du es aber nicht weißt. Übrigens soll ich dir Grüße von Lupin überbringen, nachdem du geschrieben hast hier würden auch Werwölfe leben, hat er aber davon abgesehen hier aufzutauchen. Vielleicht nächstes, oder übernächstes Jahr.“  
„Er verträgt sich doch sowieso nicht mit Fenrir...“  
„Du warst sehr lange weg und Fenrir hat dir nicht immer alles zurückgeschrieben. Sie haben sich mittlerweile ein paar mal getroffen und wollen versuchen ab nächstes Jahr auch den Vollmond gemeinsam zu verbringen. Aber dafür darf Remus den Wolfsbanntrank nicht mehr nehmen.“  
„Ein Stinker“ schimpfte Wilhelm sofort und der Professor machte eine ausladende Geste:  
„Der soll bloß wegbleiben. Ich wäre einer der Ersten, der ihn zu einem Würfel zusammen faltet und im hohen Bogen aus dem Dorf wieder raus schießt.“  
„So ist es eben, Werwölfe, die den Trank nicht nehmen, sind allgemein nicht gut auf so jemanden wie Lupin zu sprechen. Und es wird sich zeigen, ob du ihn nächstes Jahr hier empfängst, oder irgendwo anders in der Welt.“  
„Das Haus ist schon sehr schön“ murmelte Harry und bekam von dem Professor einen vollen Teller vorgesetzt:  
„Eigentlich esse ich nicht soviel Morgens...“ Es roch aber auch verdammt gut, besonders die Eier, und das knusprige Fleisch, er probierte und es war fantastisch. Severus musste gar nichts dazu sagen, Harry teilte sich das Frühstück einfach mit Siran, der nicht nur für etwas Fleisch zu haben war, sondern auch für das Ei.  
„Sie können also kochen“ stellte Harry fest, als sie dann zu dritt das Haus verließen und Wilhelm noch aufräumen wollte, bevor er sich in sein Jagdhäuschen begab. Eigentlich wäre Siran auch mit der Jagd wieder dran gewesen, aber er sollte sich das Haus mit ansehen und würde dann dafür später was beim Metzger bekommen.  
„Ich musste mich sehr lange alleine versorgen, als ja. Und ich würde für dich mitkochen...“  
„Wenn ich dieses Haus nehme, muss es erstmal renoviert und eingerichtet werden, und dann geht das Gästezimmer an Fenrir. Nichts in dieser Welt könnte mich dazu bringen, Sie ihm vorzuziehen.“  
„Das Haus hat doch einen Keller, oder“ sie erreichten das Haus, welches von Außen genauso aussah wie alle anderen, nur der Garten wirkte etwas heruntergekommen. Aber allein schon das es einen kleinen Garten hatte, war eine Besonderheit in Herbstwald. Damit konnten sich nur noch Thirigs Heim, und zwei andere Gebäude, präsentieren.  
Der Bürgermeister wartete vor dem Haus, hatte die Schlüssel schon in den Händen und als die Drei ankamen, schloss er schnell auf.  
„Ihr habt mich fünf Minuten warten lassen“ beschwerte er sich und wurde neugierig angesehen:  
„Also gut, ich bin zu früh losgegangen. Aber ich konnte auch nicht einschätzen wie lange ich brauche, verdammtes Rheuma in den Füßen.“  
„So alt bist du doch noch gar nicht“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Ich sehe nur jung aus, glaub mir. Und Zwerge werden sehr schnell alt, ich hatte schon mit zwanzig Jahren diesen prächtigen Bart.“  
„Ich sehe nur da irgendein rotes, unförmiges Haargewächs“ nickte Severus böse:  
„Prächtig ist da schon lange nichts mehr.“  
„Und das von jemanden, der aussieht als wäre er der Abkömmling eines Dementors und eines Vampirs“ schnappte Thirig sofort, aber sie meinten es Beide nicht so ernst, deswegen reagierte der Professor auch nur mit einem leicht finsteren Lächeln.  
Dann widmete sich Severus aber auch dem Haus und betrat das große Wohnzimmer, in der die anwesende Küche zweimal hinein passte. Es gab einen Kamin, sehr groß und der eindeutige Mittelpunkt des Raumes, und auch den Zugang zum Keller. Aber der bestand nur aus einer kleinen Holztür, hinter der sich die Treppe befand. Severus ließ es sich aber nehmen kurz hinunter zu gehen, als er wieder hoch kam sah er zufrieden aus und ging dann in die Küche.  
„Ich nehme stark an, das Haus gefällt dir nur wegen des Wohnzimmers“ stellte er fest, als er die Treppe hochging und alle ihm folgten:  
„Zumindest aber hat es Substanz und wenn du es Fenrir machen lässt, hat er das in drei Tagen renoviert. Wie kommt man hier an Möbel, Teppiche und Tapeten?“ Sie erreichten den Zugang zum Dachboden und stiegen hinauf, wo Severus mit einem Zauber das Dach überprüfte.  
Es schien dicht zu sein, Harry kannte den Zauber und wusste, dass dieser undichte Stellen mit grünen Markierungen anzeigte.  
Und vor allem konnten alle darin stehen, nur Siran fühlte sich gerade nicht so wohl, aber das lag auch nur an dem bodentiefen Fenster im Dach. Hedwig gefiel das sicher, der Dachboden sollte dann ihr Reich werden, bei dem Wamazu aber meldete sich eine leichte Höhenangst.  
„Wir haben einen Schreiner hier, er hat seine Werkstatt neben der Sägemühle“ nickte Thirig ernst und sie gingen wieder runter, wo sich der Professor dann die restlichen Zimmer ansah:  
„Und was Tapeten und Teppiche angeht, die werden entweder bestellt oder man verkleidet alles mit Holz aus der Sägemühle. Derweil apparieren die Bewohner von Herbstwald auch nach München, aber in der Regel findet man ja alles im Dorf oder Wald. Es kann über den Supermarkt bestellt werden, er hat Kataloge da, dann sind die Sachen mit der nächsten Lieferung hier.“  
„Ich war noch gar nicht in dem Supermarkt, nur beim Bäcker und Metzger“ Harry wurde sofort wieder rot, als er an Arthan dachte und stellte fest, er hatte eben diesen Bäcker am Vortag gar nicht gesehen.  
„Wenn du hier eingezogen bist, dann gehst du sicher öfters auch zum Supermarkt. Er hat all das, was du in den anderen Läden nicht bekommst, also Nudeln und Reis, Mehl, Fisch... so was halt“ Thirig schnaubte ein wenig in seinen Bart:  
„Ich geh da aber auch nur noch wegen der Steuern rein, Anneliese kauft ein, sie kocht ja auch mein Essen. Ich hab immer soviel zu tun...“  
„Und ich werde allein schon deswegen nicht dein Nachfolger“ bemerkte Harry sofort, sie erreichten wieder das Wohnzimmer und Severus sah die Beiden fragend an:  
„Thirig ist schon seit einer Weile auf der Suche nach einem Nachfolger, oder eher nach jemandem den er ausbilden kann. Und derzeit hat er sich dafür mich ausgesucht.“  
„Ist vielleicht kein schlechter Job für dich, aber solltest du erstmal dieses Haus kaufen. Wie hoch ist der Preis?“  
„Zweitausend“ nickte Thirig und wurde vom Professor sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Es ist das einzig freie Haus in Herbstwald und es steht schon seit etlichen Jahren leer. Niemand zieht hier freiwillig hin, und Harry passt mit Siran und Hedwig perfekt. Selbst wenn er kein Bürgermeister wird, er akzeptiert Werwölfe, Nymphen und was auch immer Arthan ist, gleichermaßen. Wir haben hier im Wald eine magische Bevölkerung, die... sagen wir... heikel ist, und nicht jedem vorgestellt wird. Aber es gibt Kontakt, ich kann keinen hier leben lassen, der eventuell nicht mit ihnen klar kommt.“  
„Was sind das für magische Wesen“ wollte Severus sofort wissen, doch Thirig schwieg.  
„Wir schützen sie, das ist alles was du wissen musst, denn du bleibst nicht. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich dir erlauben würde hier nach Herbstwald zu ziehen. Harry ist nicht sonderlich begeistert dich zu sehen...“  
„Weil er ein finsterer und fieser Lehrer war“ wehrte der junge Mann gelassen ab:  
„Und nicht gerade eine fröhliche Gesellschaft ist. Aber ich weiß auch, dass er nie einem magischen Wesen grundlos was antun würde.“  
„Bei dem dunklen Wald, würde ich auf Zentauren oder Thestrale tippen“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft, aber Thirig schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie verließen dann zusammen das Haus, Harry sah es sich noch einmal sehr nachdenklich an.  
„Was denkst du, Siran“ wollte Harry dann wissen, der Wamazu setzte sich neben ihn und sah ebenfalls nach Oben, eine Weile verharrten sie so schweigend:  
„Wir nehmen das Haus. Auch wenn Siran hier nicht jeden Tag jagen darf, Herbstwald ist genau der richtige Ort um sesshaft zu werden.“  
Siran fiepte zustimmend und Thirig griff sich fröhlich pfeifend in seinen Bart, holte dort ein beschriebenes Blatt Papier hervor.  
„Hier ist der Vertrag für das Haus, kannst ihn gleich unterschreiben. Und Morgen bringe ich dir was, für München, das du ab jetzt hier wohnst.“  
„Wir müssen denen in München nichts von Siran erzählen, oder“ fragte Harry besorgt und holte eine Schreibfeder hervor.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht und wenn die Auroren mal vorbei kommen, ist er halt wieder ein Doggenmischling. Wir haben denen ja auch erzählt das Arthan ein Mensch ist, als der mal von einem Touristen angegriffen wurde.“  
„Wieso wurde er angegriffen“ fragte Severus besorgt und lieh Harry sogar seinen Rücken, damit dieser den Vertrag unterschreiben konnte.  
„Arthan hat nicht geantwortet, und der Kerl war besoffen. Der Kerl hat ihn angeschrien, er solle antworten und nicht herum fuchteln, und dann hat er ihn angesprungen.“  
„Arthan ist stumm“ murmelte Harry schreibend:  
„Aber so etwas stört mich nicht, ich mag ihn, wir haben schon einen Tag zusammen verbracht. Wir verstehen einander, und das ist das Wichtigste.“  
„Ich werde gleich einmal schauen, ob ich ihn in der Bäckerei antreffe“ bestimmte Severus und Thirig bekam nicht nur den Vertrag, sondern auch einen Scheck über dreitausend Galleonen.  
„Tausend mehr“ staunte er.  
„Ja. Nimm es als Spende für das Dorf“ nickte der neue Bewohner von Herbstwald:  
„Zweitausend Galleonen sind eigentlich viel zu wenig, ab zehntausend wäre es angemessener, aber ich muss auch einiges für Sirans Zimmer ausgeben und will sobald nicht arbeiten gehen müssen.“  
„Es ist angemessen für Herbstwald und dieses Haus. Die tausend Galleonen extra werde ich in das Frühlingsfest investieren. Vielleicht krieg ich den Stand mit den Spießbratenbrötchen wieder und ihr Beide dürft dann da gratis essen“ Thirig tätschelte Siran kurz auf dem Kopf und überließ dann Harry sämtliche Schlüssel für das Haus. Zufrieden ging er los, zu seinem eigenen Haus, und Rathaus, rüber. Der junge Hausbesitzer sah noch einmal auf das Gebäude, welches er gerade erworben hatte.  
„Ich will jetzt diesen Bäcker kennenlernen“ forderte Severus:  
„Und du wirst mich ihm natürlich vorstellen.“  
Sofort wurde Harry wieder knallrot und machte sich dann etwas steif, und sehr langsam, auf den Weg zur Bäckerei.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry James Potter war sichtlich blass geworden, als er dann mit Severus vor der Bäckerei stand. Siran hatte sich zur Metzgerei verabschiedet und sie sahen noch wie Michael ihm öffnete und er glücklich fiepend darin verschwand... dann wollte der Professor in die Bäckerei hinein gehen, und natürlich musste ihm Harry folgen.  
Maria stand an der Theke und sortierte die frischen Puddingbrezeln ordentlich in die Auslagen, Harry wurde noch blasser und Severus hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.  
„Ah, die Briten“ begrüßte sie die Beiden mit sanfter, melodisch klingender Stimme:  
„Endlich lerne ich euch auch mal kennen. Ich bin Maria, ich arbeite für Jack als Verkäuferin hier.“  
„Severus Snape“ stellte sich der Professor vor und zupfte seine Kleidung fast schon instinktiv etwas zurecht:  
„Und ich hatte nicht eine solch hübsche Dame hier erwartet.“  
Harry klappte sofort die Kinnlade auf, flirtete der fiese Professor gerade mit Maria?  
Oder versuchte es zumindest?  
„Ach“ die „hübsche Dame“ bekam leicht rote Wangen:  
„Dafür gibt es aber nichts gratis.“  
„Wir wollen nichts gratis, eigentlich sind wir nur wegen Arthan hier. Ich möchte ihn kennenlernen“ plusterte Severus sich etwas auf:  
„Aber nun möchte ich Sie auch zu einem Abendessen einladen.“  
Und schon war Maria knallrot bis zum Hals runter und wackelte leicht merkwürdig, und sehr verlegen, herum.  
Harrys Kinnlade ging ihm geistig nun fast bis zum Boden, und er fragte sich ernsthaft wie dieses Essen von Statten ging. Entweder floh Maria kreischend, oder sie versuchte den Zaubertränkemeister am Ende mit einem Avada zu töten.  
Das war Professor Severus Snape!  
Allein schon das er mit einer Frau flirtete, musste irgendjemand in die Geschichtsbücher eintragen... und das Maria dann zusagte, sie für den kommenden Tag etwas ausmachten...  
„Ich hole Arthan“ nuschelte Maria ganz verlegen und verschwand dann schnell in der Backstube.  
„Was sollte das“ fragte Harry leise, wurde dabei abwechselnd rot und blass im Gesicht.  
„Meinst du wirklich, ich lasse mir so eine Chance entgehen? Wenn ich in England eine Bäckerei betrete, werde ich vor Angst angekreischt, weil die alle mal meine Schüler gewesen sind. Diese Dame wird nur die besten Seiten von Severus Snape kennenlernen“ grinste der Professor leicht böse, aber auch sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, dabei strich er sich noch einmal das Haar glatt.  
Und irgendwie hatte er ja auch recht, in ganz Großbritannien waren die Chancen auf ein Date, für ihn, sehr schlecht. Sie kannten ihn, entweder weil sie seine Schüler waren, oder aufgrund der jahrelangen, sehr unangenehmen, Artikel im Tagespropheten.  
Es gab ja sogar in Irland noch Menschen, die glaubten Snape würde das Blut junger Gryffindors trinken und in einem Sarg schlafen.  
„Sie wird sicher nicht mit nach England gehen“ bemerkte Harry trocken.  
„Dann muss ich den Zwerg eben davon überzeugen, dass ich vertrauenswürdig genug für Herbstwald bin. Ich bin seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr bis zu einer Verabredung gekommen, da mache ich doch so etwas nicht an meinem derzeitigen Wohnort aus“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab, und wurde dann sehr ernst, denn Arthan kam in den Verkaufsbereich. Maria folgte ihm neugierig, blieb aber im Zugang zur Backstube stehen und beobachtete von dort aus alles.  
„Sie sind also dieser Kerl, der Harry den Kopf verdreht hat“ nickte Severus und sein Blick wurde finster, der Held immer blasser.  
Arthan nickte zustimmend und trat auf den Professor zu, strich Harry im Vorbeigehen durch das Haar. Das war wohl das Zeichen dafür, dass der Junge sich keine Sorgen machen musste, zumindest erstmal nicht um den stummen Bäcker.  
„Ich habe fast zwanzig Jahre auf Harry aufgepasst“ verkündete Severus finster und hielt Arthan die Hand hin, der sie daraufhin ergriff und sofort ging das los, was Harry schon überall auf der Welt gesehen hatte. Sie zeigten einander wie stark sie waren, und verzogen dabei nicht auch nur einen Gesichtsmuskel.  
Arthan wandte nicht einmal ansatzweise den Blick ab, und als Severus ihn freigab, lächelte er nur zufrieden.  
Danach ging alles ziemlich schnell, der Professor kaufte zwei Puddingbrezel und verließ dann einfach, mit Harry, die Bäckerei wieder, wo der Held eines der Gebäckstücke bekam.  
Dort sahen sie auch Siran wieder, er lag mit einem Stück Fleisch vor der Metzgerei im Schnee, und es war doppelt so groß wie sein Kopf. Von der Farbe her konnte es Rind sein, aber Harry hatte Michael auch genug gezahlt, da ging das schon mal.  
„Er empfindet keinen Schmerz“ verkündete Severus und biss in das Gebäck:  
„Und er backt sehr gut, aber er empfindet keinen Schmerz.“  
„Wie meinst du das“ kaute Harry.  
„So wie ich es sagte, ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. Bei Schmerzen verändern sich die Pupillen, auch der Puls geht hoch, aber sein Körper hat überhaupt nicht reagiert. Das ist vielleicht auch ein Grund wieso er nicht zum Heiler geht“ nickte der Professor ernst, der sich wohl schon bei Wilhelm, am Morgen, ein wenig über Arthan informiert hatte:  
„Entweder er weiß gar nicht, ob er etwas unangenehmes in sich hat, oder er hat einen Zauber... was wahrscheinlicher ist... mit dem er sich selbst untersuchen kann. Und er ist definitiv kein Mensch, er wird ein Mischling sein, dadurch kann er nicht sprechen und empfindet auch keine Schmerzen. Wobei letzteres auch von einem Elternteil vererbt sein könnte.“  
„Wenn das so ist, dann wird er auch von diesem Elternteil einen Zauber gelernt haben, mit dem er sich untersuchen kann“ Harry legte den Kopf nachdenklich schief:  
„Vampire empfinden keine Schmerzen, aber die können sich auch nicht vermehren. Ansonsten fällt mir jetzt keine Rasse ein, und ich habe sehr viele magische Wesen bisher getroffen. Die Naga in Brasilien zum Beispiel... oder die Bergelfen in den Anden.“  
„Das kannst du mir alles später erzählen, jetzt kümmern wir uns erstmal um dein Haus. Du solltest so bald wie möglich bei Wilhelm ausziehen, er ist ein Werwolf und Vollmond ist nah. Der Zwerg meinte zwar, die sind hier alle harmlos, aber ich sehe dich lieber eingeschlossen in deinem Haus, als einem Werwolf ausgesetzt, dem vor kurzem die Familie abhanden gekommen ist. Am Ende will er dich als Welpen.“  
„Ach, ich glaube das wäre nicht allzu tragisch“ Harry rief leise lachend Siran zu sich und der verschlang daraufhin die letzten Fetzen vom Fleisch, kam dann zu dem Helden und ließ sich ordentlich kraulen:  
„Gehen wir erstmal zur Sägemühle und zum Schreiner, ich will sehen was er mir für meine Wände und Böden anbieten kann.“  
Severus machte sich zu viele unnötige Sorgen, aber Harry hatte ihm ja auch noch nicht alles über sich und Siran erzählt, wozu der Wamazu fähig war... Vielleicht machte er das aber irgendwann, spätestens dann, wenn der Professor bei Thirig um Aufnahme in Herbstwald bitten musste.  
Wobei sich Harry eigentlich auch noch immer sicher war, das Maria spätestens beim zweiten Date kreischend davon laufen würde.

„Und diese Bretter werden gerne für Wände benutzt, sie sind nicht nur bei uns Werwölfen beliebt“ Jonathan, der die Sägemühle in dritter Generation betrieb, zeigte ihnen Platten, die man entsprechend zurecht zaubern konnte und Harry strich mit den Händen vorsichtig über das Holz:  
„Alles von den Bäumen des Schwarzwaldes, natürlich so bearbeitet, dass sie ewig halten. Die hier habe ich eigentlich nur als Ausstellungsstücke und für Melina hier stehen, denn nur bei ihr gehen derweil welche kaputt. Dann wenn sich die Jungs wieder mal prügeln müssen.“  
Sein Bruder betrieb die Schreinerei, alles aus Holz blieb sozusagen in der Familie und das machte auch die Betriebswege wesentlich kürzer.  
Und Jonathan war auch der Rudelführer, zusammen mit seinem Bruder leitete er sämtliche Werwölfe von Herbstwald, und musste sich deswegen auch derweil mit Thirig absprechen. Denn es gab Dinge, die musste man, auch außerhalb des Vollmondes, innerhalb des Rudels klären.  
„Ich habe sicher nichts gegen stabile, natürliche Wände“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Und sicher sind die hier auch feuerfest gezaubert.“  
„Wir haben eine Garantie, wenn dir das Haus abfackelt weil eines meiner Holzwaren in Brand geriet, bezahlen wir dir ein neues Haus, samt Einrichtung. Vorausgesetzt das Holz wurde vorher nicht von dir magisch verändert, aber das finden wir selbst dann schnell heraus wenn du uns nur noch Asche präsentierst. Hat mal einer versucht, der kam dann erstmal ins Gefängnis, wegen Betruges, und wurde danach aus Herbstwald verbannt.“  
„Ich habe mehr das Bedürfnis nach einem gemütlichen, warmen Heim, als nach noch mehr Geld, welches in meinen Verliesen verrottet“ überlegte Harry leise:  
„Ich möchte für alle Zimmer diese Holzplatten, dunkel für die Wände, und Decken, hell für die Böden. Ich lege auch keinen Wert auf verschiedene Farben für die Zimmer, und man kann alles mit Vorhängen und Bildern verschönern. Ich bestelle auch die gesamte Einrichtung bei deinem Bruder, Jonathan“ Harry überlegte kurz:  
„Und ich brauche ein paar Sonderanfertigungen für Siran und Hedwig.“  
„Für die Eule auch, hab euch schon im Gasthaus gesehen, normalerweise reicht denen ja eine Stange.“  
„Ich möchte das sie sich auf dem Dachboden genauso wohl fühlt, wie Siran in seinem eigenen Zimmer. Für ihn brauche ich übrigens einen unbehandelten, aber verzauberten, Baumstamm, den ich ihm in das Zimmer legen kann. Am Besten kommst du mal vorbei, oder dein Bruder, damit alles ausgemessen werden kann. Und ich will auch nicht, dass irgendein Angestellter zum Abmessen kommt, sondern einer von euch. Dafür zahle ich auch sehr gut.“  
„Und ich zahle dafür wenn man den Keller auch in, zumindest erstmal leere, Räume umbaut“ fügte Severus hinzu:  
„Macht einfach aus allem was Stein ist, Holz.“  
„Ich wollte da unten eine Vorratskammer“ warf der junge Held neugierig ein.  
„Ich werde noch hier sein, wenn Fenrir kommt...“  
„Du wohnst sehr gut bei Melina“ kam sofort von Harry.  
„Aber ich würde für dich kochen, jeden Tag.“  
„Fenrir kann auch sehr gut kochen.“  
„Nur Fleisch.“  
„Das reicht mir.“  
„Aber Fenrir bleibt vielleicht nicht solange wie ich...“  
„Hört auf zu streiten“ ging Jonathan dazwischen und beendete die unangenehme Diskussion, wie es für einen Werwolf üblich war, mit einem Knurren:  
„Ich werde einfach den Keller auch mit Holz verkleiden, und dann ist es egal was daraus wird. Und man kann auch in einem Zimmer mit Holzwänden seine Schinken aufhängen, das ist sogar noch besser für das Fleisch, als kalter Stein. Ich komme Morgen um neun Uhr zum Haus, dort messe ich alles aus und dann gibt es schon mal eine Auflistung über das was es in etwa kosten wird. Und du Junge, machst ein paar Skizzen davon was Siran und Hedwig genau brauchen, das mit dem Baum kriegen wir sicher hin...“ Er sah zu dem Wamazu, der gerade einen der vielen Stämme beschnupperte und dann seinen Hals daran rieb.  
„Genau deswegen“ nickte Harry:  
„Er hat nun mal seine ersten drei Lebensjahre in den kanadischen Wäldern verbracht. Komm Siran, wir wollten doch noch zum Supermarkt.“  
Der Wamazu gurrte leise, schüttelte sich dann aber doch etwas und folgte den beiden Briten aus der Sägemühle raus, wo Hedwig auf sie zugeflogen kam und sich gleich auf Harrys Schulter setzte.  
„Ist schon Mittag“ wollte Severus wissen und holte seine Taschenuhr hervor, sah darauf und steckte sie wieder ein:  
„Fast. Und wer sitzt da vor seinem Haus und hat scheinbar nichts zu tun“ er zeigte auf Thirig, der die Bank vor dem Haus gerade mit seinem Hintern wärmte, und dabei eine lange Pfeife zum Qualmen brachte:  
„Vielleicht wäre der Job als Bürgermeister doch nicht so schlecht für dich, man hat wohl wenig zu tun.“  
„Eventuell ist es genau deswegen nicht die richtige Arbeit für mich, denn ich bin nicht faul“ schnappte Harry leicht böse, winkte dann aber auch ab:  
„Und ich will nicht irgendwann auch, aussehend wie so ein Räuchermännchen, im Schnee sitzen und die Leute beobachten. Verschieben wir den Supermarkt und gehen zum Mittagessen, und Thirig laden wir auch gleich ein. Er würde nicht da sitzen und gemütlich rauchen, wenn Anneliese gerade für ihn kocht. Sie spannt ihn immer zum Gemüseschneiden ein.“  
„Dann kann ich ihn auch gleich einmal fragen, womit ich Maria morgen Abend eine Freude bereiten kann“ bestimmte Severus und zupfte noch einmal seine Kleidung zurecht.  
Harry schüttelte leicht entsetzt den Kopf, aber dann winkte er nur ab und sie gingen zu Viert zum Bürgermeister rüber. Am Ende wurde es doch noch etwas und der Held wurde als Babysitter, für den Nachwuchs aus dem Hause Snape, eingespannt... und vielleicht würde ihm das sogar ein wenig gefallen.


	12. Chapter 12

„Hey Junge, wir müssen jetzt mal was klären“ ein großer, bulliger Werwolf baute sich vor Harry auf, dieser saß mit Thirig, Siran und Severus an einem Tisch und eigentlich warteten sie auf ihre Bestellung.  
Es war Abend und laut im Gasthaus geworden, das Bier floss in Strömen und Melina kam kaum mit den Bestellungen nach. Kein Wunder also, dass sie etwas länger auf das Essen warten mussten.  
Trotz der Tatsache, dass es für solche Abende noch einen Kellner angestellt hatte, und der machte seinen Job sehr gut.  
Auch Harrys spezielles Getränk kam immer noch sehr gut an, deswegen aß der junge Held an diesem Abend auch gratis, zum Dank dafür, dass er Melinas Einnahmen erhöht hatte.  
„Mach keinen Ärger, Richard“ warnte Thirig, etwas nervös auf seinem Platz wackelnd:  
„Du legst dich mit dem Falschen an. Der Junge steht auch unter meinem Schutz, den er zudem gar nicht braucht.“  
„Halt dich da raus, Winzling“ knurrte der Mann, Harry schnupperte instinktiv und konnte sofort die Fahne des Werwolfs riechen. Aber was verlangte er von jemanden, der nicht nur Siran eindeutig übersah, sondern auch den Professor unterschätzte.  
Der zupfte sich auch schon an den Ärmeln, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er Harry verteidigen wollte... und sich dabei die Klamotten nicht versauen mochte. Entweder er zog seine Weste aus, welche er an diesem Abend über dem schwarzen Hemd trug, oder er krempelte nur die Ärmel hoch.  
„Ich habe gesagt, ich will was mit dir klären, Junge“ brüllte Richard, nun halb auf Deutsch und halb auf Englisch, dabei spuckte er den Inhalt seines Mundes Harry entgegen, Siran fiepte auf und hatte er bisher gelegen, so setzte er sich auch schon mal hin. Dabei gähnte er demonstrativ, und etwas länger als sonst, zeigte dadurch seine scharfen Reißzähne allen die in der Nähe saßen.  
Auch Richard, aber der war zu betrunken, um die Warnung überhaupt ansatzweise zu verstehen. Selbst als Siran die Lefzen etwas anhob, um zu zeigen wie groß seine Zähne waren, blieb der Werwolf unbeeindruckt.  
„Und was“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Ich will dich nicht hier haben, hier in Herbstwald. Ihr gehört hier alle nicht hin, geht zurück auf eure Insel“ polterte Richard und schlug dann mit der Faust auf den Tisch, woraufhin sämtliche Getränke einen ordentlichen Satz machten, das Bier von Thirig sogar umkippte und sich auf die Tischplatte ergoss.  
Das war der Moment indem Severus aufstehen wollte, aber Harry hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, dann zauberte der Junge den Tisch gelassen sauber.  
„Ich habe gestern ein Haus gekauft, ich glaube du bist zu spät“ nickte Harry dann gelassen:  
„Und du unterschätzt mich... wieso gehst du nicht zurück zu deinem Tisch und bestellst ein Bier auf meine Rechnung? Ich gebe dir eines aus.“  
„Ich will kein SCHEISS BIER“ donnerte Richard und wollte sich auf Harry stürzen, da ging plötzlich die Tür zum Gasthaus auf und alle werwölfischen Köpfe sahen sofort dorthin.  
Ein Mann trat ein, groß, sehr groß sogar, muskulös, mit langen, fast vollständig grauen Haaren und tiefgoldenen Augen. Er trug einen wilden Bart im Gesicht und hatte eine Reisetasche dabei.  
Schnee wehte hinter ihm in das Gasthaus hinein, fast geräuschlos schloss er die Tür und sah sich kurz suchend um.  
Ein paar der Werwölfe knurrten wild, und Richard, der eben noch bei Harry Streit gesucht hatte, ging sofort auf den Besucher zu.  
Aber er kam nicht weit, denn plötzlich schoss Harry Potter an ihm vorbei und dem fremden Werwolf in die Arme.  
„Fenrir“ fiepte er und ließ sich fest an die starke Brust drücken.  
Das hielt aber einige Werwölfe nicht davon ab weiterhin wild zu knurren, und besonders Jonathan, der das Rudel anführte und sich ebenfalls im Gasthaus befand, stand langsam auf und zeigte dabei seine Zähne.  
„Du bist, glaube ich, etwas ungünstig gekommen“ murmelte Harry leise, als der alte Wolf ihm sanft durch das Haar streichelte:  
„Vollmond ist nahe und einer von denen wollte mich gerade schon rund machen.“  
„Weil er wahrscheinlich ein Weichwolf ist und glaubt er hätte leichtes Spiel mit dir“ bestimmte Fenrir, und zwar so laut das es alle hören konnten. Sofort kam Richard angeschossen, Harry ging schnell in Deckung und da lag der betrunkene Werwolf auch schon am Boden.  
Fenrir hatte ihn einfach am Kragen gepackt und auf das Holz geschleudert, wo er dann liegen blieb und leise winselte.  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden, und das waren nicht nur Werwölfe, Melina quietschte leise auf.  
Etwas was Fenrirs Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog, er musterte sie kurz, wie sie da stand, mit dem Tablett in den Händen, und zeigte ihr dann ein leichtes Lächeln.  
Im nächsten Moment flog Richard zur Tür raus und Fenrir ging mit Harry zum Tisch, reichte erstmal Severus die Hand und ließ sich dann den Bürgermeister vorstellen.  
„Und du“ er sah auf Siran runter, woraufhin Harry auch seinen Begleiter vorstellte:  
„Der ist aber kein normaler Wolf.“  
„Er ist ein Wamazu“ nickte Harry ernst, woraufhin der alte Wolf ihn förmlich mit Blicken aufspießte:  
„Hey, er ist ganz legal hier, ich glaube auch nicht das man einen Wamazu aus Kanada heraus klauen kann.“  
„Wir reden später einmal über ihn“ Fenrir griff in seine Reisetasche und holte eine Salami heraus, schob sie Siran einfach ins Maul und war daraufhin gleich dessen bester Freund.  
Dominieren lassen würde Siran sich nie von einem Werwolf, egal was für ein Kerl dieser war, aber man konnte sich ruhig mal an die entfernte Verwandtschaft erinnern und sich anfreunden.  
Wer wusste schon, ob man nicht irgendwann mal die Hilfe des jeweils anderen brauchte.  
Dann wollte sich der Besucher eigentlich setzen, aber Jonathan und dessen Bruder, hatten sich zwei weitere Werwölfe gesucht und standen plötzlich vor Fenrir, plusterten sich ordentlich auf.  
Aber egal wie sehr sie es versuchten, sie kamen weder mit ihrer Autorität, noch mit ihrem sonstigen Auftreten, auch nur ansatzweise an Fenrir ran.  
„Das ist unser Rudel“ knurrten sie, eindeutig hatten ihre Instinkte Fenrir als Rivalen ausgemacht und eventuell wollte er ihnen sogar das Rudel abnehmen.  
Zumindest strahlte er dies aus, allein mit seiner ganz eigenen Autorität... und er war ja selbst auch Rudelführer, doch das erkannten ihre Instinkte nicht.  
Für sie war er nur ein fremder, bedrohlicher Werwolf.  
„Dann verzieht euch, wenn ihr es behalten wollt“ verkündete Fenrir eine ganz einfache Tatsache:  
„Ich bin hier nur auf Urlaub...“  
Jonathans Bruder, sprang knurrend dem alten Wolf entgegen, der aber packte ihn im Flug am Hals und hielt ihn so einfach fest... ungefähr einen halben Meter über dem Boden.  
„Den Werwölfen hier ist es verboten zu Jagen“ nickte Severus und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee:  
„Du solltest dir das gut überlegen. Selbst Siran darf nur unter Aufsicht zur Jagd. Es ist ein Schutzgebiet, weil hier irgendein besonders heikles, magisches Wesen im Wald lebt.“  
„Also ich hätte dich gerne hier“ strahlte Harry sofort:  
„Ich hab sogar ein Zimmer für dich, in meinem neuen Haus, reserviert. Entweder ist es dein Gästezimmer, oder eben das indem du wohnst.“  
„Du ziehst hier in das Dorf“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich, dies konnte er ja noch nicht wissen, und er hielt dabei immer noch den zweiten Rudelführer mit nur einer Hand am Hals hoch.  
„Ja, ich habe das Haus gestern gekauft und die Beiden da sind für Holz zuständig. Jonathan kam heute um die Räume auszumessen, es muss nur ein wenig renoviert werden. Du könntest die Einrichtung deines Zimmers noch selbst bestimmen.“  
„Den alten Wolf nimmst du gerne bei dir auf, aber ich musste förmlich um einen Platz in deinem Haus kämpfen“ klagte Severus, leicht theatralisch und gespielt schmollend.  
„Wer will auch schon mit dir zusammenwohnen, Giftmischer“ grinste Fenrir breit und ließ dann den Werwolf einfach fallen:  
„Vielleicht überlege ich mir das wirklich, scheint ja ein ganz gemütliches Dörfchen zu sein.“  
Er warf einen Blick auf Melina, die gerade Bier an einen Tisch brachte und ihm so ihren hübschen Ziegenpo präsentierte.  
„Sie ist noch Single“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Und ich habe auch einen Keller... ich will ihn entweder als Vorratskammer haben, oder als Wohnräume. Und wenn du bei mir wohnst, dann macht mir die Anwesenheit des fiesen Professor auch nichts aus.“  
„Was ist mit ihm“ zeigte Fenrir auf Siran.  
„Er ist Werwölfe gewöhnt, er stört sich ja auch nicht an den Dorfbewohnern hier.“  
„Mmh“ Fenrir musterte die beiden Rudelführer und ließ dann seinen Blick über die anwesenden Wölfe im Gasthaus schweifen:  
„Wäre mir lieber, wir klären das Vollmond.“  
„Mir wäre es lieber, wir klären es sofort“ knurrte Jonathan böse.  
„Ich komme gerade erst von Island...“  
„Weichwolf“ fauchte Jonathans Bruder und nur zwei Minuten später flogen sie verprügelt aus dem Gasthaus raus. Die Beiden, die eigentlich helfen wollten, verzogen sich daraufhin schnell an ihren Tisch zurück. Fenrir setzte sich hin, seine neuen Rudelmitglieder fiepten erstaunt, und ehrfürchtig, starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an.  
„Müssen jetzt einiges klären“ bestimmte Thirig sofort:  
„Habe mich mit den Beiden immer über bestimmte Themen im Dorf abgesprochen.“  
„Kein Problem, meine Stellvertreterin in Island ist ebenfalls Bürgermeisterin. Nun ja, jetzt ist sie wohl erste Rudelführerin, werde ihr Morgen gleich schreiben müssen“ Fenrir wurde für einen Moment still, dann lachte er dreckig und bestimmte, dass er es immer noch drauf hatte.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich nicht gleich hierher ziehen“ bestimmte er und Melina kam, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen:  
„Aber mal schauen wie es Vollmond ist. Kann den Beiden da immer noch das Rudel zurückgeben, falls ich zum Beispiel nicht damit klar komme, dass hier nicht gejagt werden darf.“  
„Die Fleischversorgung ist hier aber sehr gut“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Siran bekommt entweder bei der beaufsichtigten Jagd etwas, oder beim Metzger. Du kannst wahrscheinlich nicht mit Wilhelm auf die Jagd, aber bei ihm bestellen oder direkt kaufen, und Michael hat immer genügend da. Erst heute Morgen kam eine große Lieferung, das ganze Dorf war da und hat mitgeholfen alles in die entsprechenden Lager zu bringen.“  
„War auch viel für den Weihnachtsmarkt dabei, es gibt drei neue Stände, unter anderem einen mit Schokofrüchten“ nickte Thirig:  
„Sonst sind die Lieferungen nur halb so groß, aber es ist eigentlich alles machbar. Und sie kommen zweimal die Woche, deswegen ist auch viel frisch in den Läden.“  
„Ich werde sehen wie es an Vollmond läuft. Der Weihnachtsmarkt beginnt Montag, oder“ Fenrir bestellte einen ganzen Schweinebraten und dazu Kakao:  
„Bis dahin habe ich sicher das Haus bezugsfertig renoviert, außer es ist eine Ruine, dann habe ich vielleicht keine Lust darauf und knurre hier jemanden an, weil er Mist gekauft hat.“

„Ich nehme den Keller“ Fenrir Greyback kam am folgenden Morgen in das Wohnzimmer hoch:  
„Reicht für mich und mir gefällt die Höhlenatmosphäre. Mache mir da unten eine kleine Kammer rein, und da kannst du dann auch deine Schinken aufhängen. Was sind das für Bretter, die waren doch gerade noch nicht da.“  
Er zeigte auf einen Haufen Bretter, bearbeitet und verzaubert, teilweise noch mit Rinde, der langsam immer größer wurde.  
„Das sind die Bretter, die ich für die Wände und Böden brauche. Jonathan zaubert sie gerade her, er wird sie dann auch anbringen“ erklärte Harry sachlich.  
„Der Rudelführer von gestern“ fragte Fenrir neugierig:  
„Hab ihn eben getroffen, als ich aus dem Gasthaus kam, hat gewinselt wie ein Haufen geschlagener Welpen.“  
„Du hast ihn, und seinen Bruder, ordentlich rund gemacht“ nickte Severus:  
„Und das innerhalb weniger Minuten.“  
„Ich bin ein alter Wolf, wenn ich kämpfe, dann darf sich das nicht hinziehen. Je länger ich brauche, umso mehr Energie kostet es mich. Und keiner nennt mich ungestraft Weichwolf“ brummte Fenrir die Bretter an:  
„Würde es ja selbst machen, aber will die Beiden nicht außerhalb des Vollmonds zum Feind haben.“  
„Sie betreiben die Sägemühle und die Schreinerei.“  
„Umso besser wenn man sich verträgt“ nickte Fenrir, der eigentlich vollkommen harmlos war:  
„Und ich will sobald wie möglich Remus nachholen, der soll ein ordentliches Rudel bekommen. Das hier ist klein und ruhig, hab schon gehört, dass die hier größtenteils den Jagdtrieb verloren haben, sie werden ihn deswegen auch nicht sonderlich angreifen wollen.“  
„Die sind hier trotzdem nicht gut auf „Stinker“ zu sprechen“ warnte Severus.  
„Dachte ich mir schon, deswegen werde ich sie erstmal zwei Vollmonde bearbeiten. Wenn ich meinen Rang gefestigt habe, alles klar ist, dann kann ich ihn holen. Aber jetzt erstmal zu dem Haus... es ist gut, sehr gut sogar, für das Alter. Schätze es auf Anfang 1900, so wie das ganze Dorf hier.“  
„Dann ist es ja eigentlich noch nicht so alt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Also im Gegensatz zu Hogsmeade zum Beispiel. Und Thirig ist knapp fünfzig Jahre hier, er hat also die Hälfte der Lebenszeit des Dorfes schon mitbekommen.“  
„Scheint mir ganz ordentlich zu sein, der Zwerg, aber auch nicht mehr der Jüngste“ der Bretterberg wuchs nicht mehr und nur wenig später klopfte es an der Tür, Harry ließ Jonathan und seine Arbeiter ins Haus, sofort fiepten die ankommenden Werwölfe Fenrir an.  
„Wir lassen die Leute besser arbeiten und gehen raus“ bestimmte Severus sofort und sie verließen das Gebäude, während drinnen angefangen wurde die Bretter anzubringen.  
„Wir müssen über Siran sprechen“ nickte Fenrir ernst, der Wamazu war mit Wilhelm auf der Jagd und vielleicht kam das dem alten Wolf ganz gelegen:  
„Ich bin nicht dumm, ich war oft genug in Kanada, um genügend über die Wamazu gehört zu haben. Er wird dich irgendwann beißen.“  
„...Beißen“ echote Severus, woraufhin Fenrir seine buschigen Augenbrauen hob:  
„Siran kann beißen?“  
„Zu einem Wamazu, ja, ich werde dann an Vollmond und Halloween das sein, was er jetzt ist. Und ja, er wird mich irgendwann beißen“ seufzte Harry:  
„Vielleicht habe ich mich auch deswegen auf Herbstwald eingelassen, ich muss eines Tages akzeptiert werden.“  
„Wieso muss das geschehen“ fragte Severus, leicht aufgebracht.  
„Weil Siran auf Dauer eine Familie braucht“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern:  
„Und es ist nichts schlechtes ein gebissener Wamazu zu sein, in Kanada bezahlen manche Leute sogar sehr viel Geld dafür. Und das Einzige was wirklich passiert, ist, dass mein Haar recht schnell sehr weiß wird. Die Augen golden, das ist normal, aber bei einem Wamazu eben auch die Haare weiß. Ich weiß das schon, seit ich Siran bei mir habe. Es ist fest in meinem Lebenslauf eingeplant und macht mir keinerlei Angst.“  
Severus atmete tief durch, Harry erklärte dies alles mit einer solchen Gelassenheit, wie er es selten von dem Jungen erlebt hatte.  
Und ja, er war sich dieser Tatsache wahrscheinlich genauso bewusst, wie Siran selbst.  
„Wamazu können auch einen Werwolfsbiss aufheben“ brummte Fenrir:  
„Das dürfen die Jungs aber hier nur im Notfall erfahren. Am Ende fühlen sie sich noch von Siran bedroht.“  
„Er kann einen Biss aufheben?“  
„Ja, und denjenigen dadurch zum gebissenen Wamazu machen“ nickte Harry:  
„Aber ich denke das Siran zukünftig schon mit einem Welpen genug zu tun hat, und sich nicht noch einen weiteren Suchen wird. Und mir ist es dann verboten zu beißen. Sollte ich es doch tun, und Kanada bekommt das mit, kann ich schnell von ihren Auroren hier abgeholt werden. Und mein Welpe dann auch gleich mit.“  
„Du musst auch niemanden beißen“ wehrte Fenrir ab:  
„Bin froh das du dich auf deinen Biss vorbereitest, aber habe hier noch nichts gesehen was mich darauf schließen lässt, du hättest es hier besser als woanders.“  
„Dann solltest du Arthan kennenlernen“ bestimmte Severus und Harry wurde knallrot:  
„Denn ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung das Harry hier auch als gebissener Wamazu gut aufgehoben sein wird.“  
„Arthan“ brummte Fenrir und musterte den jungen Helden sehr genau, in seiner Verlegenheit:  
„Wieso bist du so rot?“  
„Weil Harry auf Arthan steht“ grinste Severus.  
„Dann muss ich diesen Kerl wohl besonders unter die Lupe nehmen“ bestimmte der alte Wolf sofort:  
„Gehen wir ihn gleich aufsuchen, hoffentlich hat er eine ordentliche Arbeit.“  
„Er ist einer der Bäcker“ schmunzelte der Professor, er amüsierte sich wieder einmal köstlich über Harry und dessen Verlegenheit.  
„Und unterwegs kannst du Fenrir auch gleich von Maria erzählen“ wollte der junge Mann von sich ablenken:  
„Und wie euer Date gelaufen ist.“  
„Es lief sehr gut“ sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Bäckerei:  
„Immerhin durfte ich sie danach nach Hause bringen.“  
„Weil sie sich betrunken hat und nicht mehr gerade laufen konnte“ lachte Harry böse und musste dann vor dem Professor fliehen.  
„Das wird noch lustig“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich und schüttelte dann grinsend den Kopf.  
Normalerweise war er ja nicht so der spontane Typ, aber er hatte Harry schon ordentlich vermisst und der konnte sicher jemanden gebrauchen, der ihm im Sommer das Steak auf den Grill warf.  
Und für Remus war Herbstwald auch nicht das Schlechteste, ja, genau, das war alles sogar ziemlich richtig in diesem kleinen Dorf. Zum Beispiel auch der hübsche Ziegenpo im Gasthaus, da konnte der alte Wolf mal schauen wie er bei den Damen noch so ankam, oder eher bei den hübschen Nymphen.  
Das Rudel war zudem auch kleiner, da hatte er nicht soviel Arbeit, und es gab genügend Fleisch...  
Nur das mit der Jagd, das musste noch unbedingt geklärt werden.


	13. Chapter 13

„Wollt ihr Arthan sehen“ Maria begrüßte die Drei, als sie gerade frische Brötchen in die Auslagen schüttete und dann den Leinenbeutel dafür zurück in die Backstube zauberte.  
„Woher weißt du das“ fragte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf, diese Sache wurde ihm dann doch langsam peinlich.  
„Wenn Severus mich hätte sehen wollen, wäre er bestimmt alleine gekommen. Und wenn ihr einkaufen wollt, dann schaut ihr immer sofort auf die Auslagen“ schmunzelte sie, woraufhin der Professor einen leichten Anflug von roten Wangen zeigte:  
„Und von dem neuen Werwolf habe ich auch schon gehört, hier, probiert die Nussecken. Die sind großartig und ich darf Heute ein paar Leute probieren lassen.“  
Sie zauberte ihnen drei auf einen Teller, stellte diesen auf die Theke und ging dann in die Backstube. Dort hörte man sie erst einmal mit Jack sprechen, der sie darauf hinwies, dass die Drei nun vielleicht die Kasse plünderten.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Diebe sind“ wehrte sie gelassen ab:  
„Das Einzige was passieren könnte, ist, dass ihnen die Nussecken zu gut schmecken und sie sich auf die restlichen in der Auslage stürzen. Sie wollen dich sehen, Arthan. Harry ist schon wieder rot wie dein Kirschkuchen.“  
„Und sie sagt es auch noch auf Englisch“ nuschelte der junge Held verlegen, biss dann aber trotzdem in die Nussecke.  
„Damit wir es auch alle ja gut verstehen“ lachte Severus dreckig und probierte dann auch:  
„Das mag ich so an ihr, wir teilen unter anderem die Art des Humors. Ich würde auch extra Englisch sprechen, damit du das hier vorne auch ja hörst.“  
„Alter, böser Mann“ schnappte Harry kauend:  
„Die Nussecken sind wirklich lecker.“  
„Ja“ brummte Fenrir und schob sich einfach das ganze Gebäck in den Mund:  
„Mit Schokolade.“  
„Alter, verfressener Wolf“ nickte Severus ernst, und aß in dem Moment auf, als Arthan in den Verkaufsraum kam. Sofort, als er Fenrir sah, plusterte er sich ordentlich auf und fragte dann Harry etwas, mit ein paar Gesten.  
„Nein“ quietschte dieser erschrocken auf und schnappte dann sehr verlegen nach Luft:  
„Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür. Die Beiden wollen unbedingt auf mich aufpassen, aber nein, es kommen wirklich nicht noch mehr, um dich zu prüfen.“  
„Er kann nicht sprechen“ stellte Fenrir ernst fest, und Arthan nickte zustimmend:  
„Wenigstens kannst du hören, und Harry versteht dich. Und du wirst jetzt auch sehr gut verstehen, was ich dir zu sagen habe: Wenn du ihm auch nur ansatzweise das Herz brichst, dann wird dich keine Nussecke dieser Welt retten können. Ich werde dich finden, bei lebendigem Leib ausweiden und mir deinen Kopf als Trophäe über den Kamin hängen.“  
Arthan legte einen neugierigen Blick auf und machte eine Geste, die wirklich jeder verstand, er fragte Fenrir ob solch eine Aktion ihm in diesem hohen Alter überhaupt noch möglich war.  
„Du willst Ärger, oder“ knurrte der „alte“ Wolf gefährlich und im nächsten Moment bekam er ein Croissant unter die Nase gehalten, es war in Schokolade getaucht und als Fenrir es annahm, hinein biss, kam ihm eine dicke Schokoladencreme entgegen.  
„Er weiß wie man einen Werwolf besänftigt“ nickte Severus, während Arthan sich dem Helden zuwandte und ihm sanft über das Haar strich, woraufhin Harry ordentlich die Beine weich wurden.  
„Arthan hat am Samstag einen freien Tag“ Jack kam ebenfalls in den Verkaufsraum und gab Fenrir kurz die Hand, dann verkaufte er dem Werwolf sämtliche Schokoladencroissants:  
„Ich gebe keine Garantie dafür, dass die Morgen noch schmecken.“  
„Die werden Morgen nicht mehr da sein“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab und kaufte noch zwei Nussecken:  
„So groß wie Fenrir ist, soviel kann er auch essen.“  
„Ich verbrauche mehr Energie als jeder der Weichwölfe hier im Dorf... außer Wilhelm vielleicht. Aber dem sieht man auch an, dass er sich viel bewegt, denn sonst wäre er in dem Alter schon lang nicht mehr so fit“ knurrte Fenrir ungehalten und sah dabei immer wieder zu Harry und Arthan, die wohl gerade was für den Samstag ausmachten:  
„Und du könntest dem Schweigsamen da ruhig auch während des Weihnachtsmarktes einen Tag frei geben, damit die Beiden zusammen hingehen können.“  
„Ich brauche Arthan eigentlich, denn ich habe einen Stand wo Maria, und eine Aushilfe, Schmalzkuchen, Nussecken und Vanillekipferl verkaufen.“  
Das letzte Gebäck war ein deutsches Wort und selbst Severus verstand das Wort „Kipferl“ nicht, weswegen sie Jack sehr verständnislos ansahen.  
„Ein deutsches Weihnachtsgebäck, eine Art Keks. Sie werden euch sicher schmecken, für Herbstwald habe ich auch welche mit Schokolade entwickelt“ schmunzelte Jack:  
„Arthan backt schnell und gut, ich kann bei einem solchen Event wirklich nicht auf ihn verzichten. Deswegen bekommt er auch Samstag frei, damit er ab Montag hier durchgehend in der Backstube stehen kann. Und ich zahle ihm für die Woche auch einen Bonus.“  
Arthan zeigte einen Baum und ein Quadrat, dann deutete er auf Harry und rieb sich die Hände.  
„Ich will keine Geschenke von dir“ fiepte der junge Mann sofort:  
„Lieber wäre mir, wenn du zu Weihnachten zu mir kommst und wir zusammen feiern. Ich verstehe Jack, er braucht dich während des Weihnachtsmarkts, aber über die Feiertage...“  
„Ist alles zu, dann arbeitet hier niemand“ wehrte der Bäcker ernst ab:  
„Der Weihnachtsmarkt wird auch genutzt, um ein paar Vorräte anzulegen, selbst Wilhelm bleibt da zuhause.“  
„Er kommt ebenfalls zu mir“ nickte Harry:  
„Ich habe ihn schon eingeladen, er ist alleine an Weihnachten und das sollte wirklich keiner sein. Dann müssen wir wohl auch Vorräte anlegen, besonders Fleisch... und Plätzchen.“  
„Du möchtest dich also Weihnachten nur von Fleisch und Plätzchen ernähren“ fragte Severus neugierig, Fenrir hatte mittlerweile schon drei der Croissants verdrückt und steckte sich die restlichen ein.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er dann nach dem ersten Tag auch schon genug davon“ brummte der alte Wolf gemütlich:  
„Ich gebe jetzt eine Bestellung für Weihnachten auf, denn ich will kochen und mir die Zutaten vorher frisch hier abholen. Ich brauche drei Weißbrote, ein Meter lang, dreißig Zentimeter breit.“  
„Normalerweise nehme ich keine Bestellungen auf, aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Weißbrot backen wir täglich, wir machen dann nur drei etwas größer“ nickte Jack und ließ Maria das notieren:  
„Wenn du die Brote bis zum Abend des 23ten nicht abgeholt hast, bekommen sie die Rehe im Wald. Kostet zehn Galleonen, fünf will ich sofort.“  
Fenrir wollte das auch gleich bezahlen, aber Severus hielt ihn auf und hatte die Geldbörse schneller in den Händen.  
„Ich weiß was du damit vorhast, und weil ich mich darauf freue, bezahle ich das Brot.“  
„Was wird das“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Er füllt es mit speziell gewürztem Fleisch, und überbackt es dann mit Käse“ erklärte der Professor ernst und Arthan machte eine backende Bewegung, zeigte dann auf sich, nickte Jack ernst zu.  
Er wollte also die Brote selbst backen.  
„Ja, mach das du das ruhig“ wehrte Arthans Chef gelassen ab:  
„Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit, du kannst am Samstag noch mit dem Jungen herum turteln. Jetzt brauchen wir dringend neue Schokoladencroissants.“  
Arthan zuckte mit den Schultern, gab dann Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und während der junge Held knallrot wurde, ging er wieder zu seiner Arbeit.  
„Der Blätterteig, für die Croissants, wird übrigens nicht gezaubert“ schmunzelte Maria und machte noch mit Severus aus, dass sie an einem Tag zusammen zum Weihnachtsmarkt gingen, dann verließen die Drei kauend die Bäckerei.  
„Wir haben jetzt einiges zu tun, oder? Weihnachtsmarkt, Vollmond, Weihnachten“ seufzte Harry:  
„Und das Haus renovieren. Zumindest werden gerade schon die Verkleidungen angebracht sein.“  
„Lass mich das mit der Renovierung erledigen, ihr Beide müsst nur die Möbel bestellen“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich und wandte sich in Richtung Haus:  
„Ich geh auch gleich mal hin, und sehe mir die Arbeit der Jungs an.“  
„Ich bin froh das du hier bleiben willst“ umarmte Harry den alten Wolf, bevor dieser dann wirklich zum Haus gehen wollte:  
„Und ich freue mich auch auf Remus, wenn der hierher kommt. Herbstwald wird ihm sicher gut tun.“  
„So wie es dir gut tut“ schmunzelte Severus und zeigte dann in Richtung Schreinerei:  
„Lass uns gehen, und dabei noch einmal über meinen Einzug in dein Gästezimmer reden.“  
„Du machst mir schon wieder Angst“ fiepte Harry übertrieben theatralisch und musste dann vor dem schimpfenden Professor fliehen.

„Was sind das für Dinger“ fragte Fenrir, der am späten Nachmittag erstmal den Baum für Siran in dessen Zimmer geschafft hatte. Und natürlich war der Wamazu sofort dabei sich an diesem zu reiben, und den Rücken zu schrubben, dazu gab es noch ein paar Felle und Decken, die der Held im Supermarkt erwerben konnte.  
Hedwig hatte noch kein eigenes Reich und der alte Wolf zeigte gerade auf einige Äste, Platten und eine Höhle, welche für sie gedacht waren.  
„Die kommen für Hedwig auf den Dachboden“ nickte Harry ernst, die Schneeeule saß auf seiner Schulter und schnäbelte an einer Scheibe weichem Fleisch herum. Dieses hatte sie bei Wilhelm erhalten, der gerade auch mit ihm Haus war und Fenrir bei der Renovierung helfen wollte.  
„Die bringst du besser selbst an“ bestimmte Severus ernst, er kam gerade aus seinem Gästezimmer und hatte eine Tasche dabei:  
„Ich brauche einen der Kellerräume, für ein Labor.“  
„Ich bin nicht begeistert, denn du kehrst irgendwann nach England zurück und ich nicht“ brummte Fenrir sofort.  
„Wenn Maria auch nach dem zweiten Date noch glücklich ist, überlege ich mir das mit meiner Rückreise nach England vielleicht noch. Ich muss nur noch Thirig von meinen Qualitäten, und meiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit, überzeugen“ wehrte der Zaubertränkemeister entschieden ab.  
„Dann ziehst du aber trotzdem hier aus. Ich habe nicht vor hier so bald wieder auszuziehen, und ich will deinen Gestank nicht da haben, wo ich wohne. Das geht doch auch aus dem Holz nie wieder raus.“  
„Streitet euch nicht“ ging Wilhelm sofort dazwischen:  
„Er kann in meinem Keller brauen, dafür aber dann auch für mich mit. Ich bin ein alter Wolf, und Jäger, ich brauch derweil was gegen Kopfschmerzen, oder gegen Zittern in den Händen.“  
„Sehr gut“ freute sich Severus sofort und drückte Wilhelm dankbar die Hand:  
„Gehen wir gleich rüber und richten das ein. Ich brauch nicht viel Platz, ein einziger, kleiner Raum reicht vollkommen.“ Und schon waren die Beiden weg, Siran kam gurrend aus dem Zimmer und hatte ein Stück Rinde dabei. Damit legte er sich kauend vor den Kamin, der schon brannte um ein wenig Wärme ins Haus zu bringen.  
„Ich hoffe er weiß was er tut, hab noch nie einen Rinde kauen sehen“ nickte Fenrir ernst.  
„Das ist gut für seine Zähne, in Kanada kauen sie entweder auf Knochen, oder sie reißen Rinde ab, um die dann zu nehmen“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Hilfst du mir mit dem Dachboden? Dann kann Hedwig da heute schon einziehen.“  
„Ja, das ist schnell erledigt“ winkte Fenrir gelassen ab und ging mit dem jungen Helden, und seiner Eule, hoch unter das Dach... wo er dann erstmal über dem bodentiefen Fenster, und seiner Höhenangst, jaulte.


	14. Chapter 14

„Harry“ Thirig stapfte durch den dicken Schnee und sah selbst schon aus wie so ein Weihnachtsmann, nur eben etwas zu klein geraten und zu rothaarig. Er trug wieder seinen dicken Schal und hatte sich an diesem Vormittag auch eine Mütze über die Ohren gezogen. Es wirkte schon etwas merkwürdig, aber es war auch eiskalt geworden und schneite schon wieder kräftig.  
Harry kam gerade mit Siran aus seinem Haus, wo Fenrir an den Fenstern arbeitete. Er wollte diese noch einmal abdichten, bevor dann am Nachmittag die ersten Möbel eintrafen.  
Und weil auf dem Dorfplatz schon die ersten Stände aufgebaut wurden... eigentlich wollten Harry und Siran auch mal schauen, ob sie da spontan helfen konnten.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe“ fragte der junge Held neugierig.  
„Woher weißt du das“ schnaubte der Zwerg eine Schneeflocke von seiner Nase runter.  
„Immer wenn du Hilfe brauchst, bewegst du dich ganz anders. Es sieht aus als wärst du dir unsicher, ob du überhaupt fragen darfst.“  
Siran beschnupperte den Bürgermeister kurz und leckte ihm dann einfach über die kalte Nase, woraufhin Thirig sich einmal kurz schüttelte und dann mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht abtrocknete.  
„Sind halt immer so Sachen, die ich als Bürgermeister eigentlich allein bewältigen müsste“ nickte Thirig ernst.  
„Ich habe gehört, du hast auch schon in Köln...“  
„Was du wieder gehört hast, ich war in Köln nur kurz Bürgermeister. Und da ist es eine ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit, meine Hauptaufgabe war der des Wächters. Ich musste dafür Sorgen, dass den Leuten der Dom nicht auf den Kopf fällt, oder der Rhein zur Tür reinkommt.“  
„Aber du hattest trotzdem Hilfe, oder?“  
„Natürlich, das magische Köln ist ja auch dreimal so groß wie Herbstwald. Aber das hier ist auch mein Alterswohnsitz... ich wollte dich um etwas bitten, was dich auch gleichzeitig zu einem echten Herbstwalder macht. Du musst nur Severus und Fenrir gegenüber, erstmal darüber schweigen.“  
„Solange es nichts gefährliches ist...“  
„Nein nein, und Siran können wir auch mitnehmen, sie kennen ihn wahrscheinlich schon“ Thirig ging mit Harry und dem Wamazu zurück zu seinem Haus, dort wartete schon ein Schlitten, auf dem ein großer Sack mit Äpfeln lag.  
„Du nimmst uns nur mit, weil ich das ziehen soll“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, das waren sicher zwanzig Kilo.  
„Nein, nein... wobei ich natürlich... das Rheuma...“ schüttelte Thirig sich heftig und Siran beschnupperte erst den Schlitten und dann die Äpfel ausgiebig:  
„Er frisst doch nichts davon, oder? Ich meine, die sind nicht für ihn.“  
„Er mag kein Obst, außer im Sommer mal eine halbe Wassermelone“ wehrte Harry ab und beobachtete Siran einige Momente, dann zauberte er auf das Seil des Schlittens und band es dem Wamazu um den Körper.  
„Wirklich“ staunte der Zwerg, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Ausnahmsweise“ nickte Harry:  
„Setze dich mit da drauf, dann müssen wir nicht so lange durch die Kälte laufen.“  
„Schafft er das denn“, Thirig ließ sich von dem jungen Mann auf den Schlitten helfen und hielt sich dort am Sack fest, Siran beantwortete die Frage nur mit einem kurzen Knurren.  
„Wenn nicht, dann würde er das gar nicht zulassen“ nickte Harry, überlegte kurz, dann lief er noch mal rüber zu seinem Haus und gab Fenrir durch eines der Fenster Bescheid.  
Er meldete sich besser ab, nicht das am Ende noch jemand nach ihm suchte.  
So waren die drei, der Bürgermeister, Siran und Harry nur wenig später auf dem Weg in den Wald.  
„Ich hab mitbekommen, dass Arthan dir gestern den ganzen Tag im Haus geholfen hat“ verkündete der Zwerg:  
„Ihr versteht euch sehr gut, oder?“  
Harry wurde schon wieder rot und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Er wollte nicht schon wieder den ganzen Tag im Gasthaus sitzen und mir auch unbedingt helfen.“  
„So etwas kann auch eine Beziehung festigen, und er ist auch ein sehr guter Mann für dich.“  
„Ich mag ihn jedenfalls schon sehr, und er mich, aber ich erzwinge auch nichts. Ich lasse es einfach laufen... Ich muss ja jetzt auch erstmal in Herbstwald heimisch werden“ wehrte Harry ab und Thirig wies ihnen eine Richtung, Siran zog mit Leichtigkeit den schweren Schlitten neben dem Helden her.  
„Würdest du für den Professor bürgen, wenn ich ihm erlaube hier zu leben“ fragte der Bürgermeister ernst, als sie einen Trampelpfad erreichten und diesen auch nutzten.  
Harry sah sich dabei recht neugierig um, einige Bäume waren magisch markiert worden,andere wohl von Hirsch und Wildschwein.  
Die magische Markierung stammte sicherlich vom Förster, es waren Bäume die er wahrscheinlich fällen wollte.  
„Fragst du mich das, weil ich mich nicht wirklich gut mit ihm verstehe?“  
„Ich denke schon das ihr gut miteinander auskommt, es dauert nur noch ein Weilchen bis ihr alte Differenzen vergessen könnt. Ich frage dich, weil er sich ja anscheinend sehr für Maria interessiert und ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihm trauen kann. Wenn du für ihn bürgst, dann kann ich ihm zusagen, sollte er mich fragen. Aber dann wirst du auch mit ihm bestraft, sollte er ein Verbrechen begehen, oder sich nicht an die Regeln von Herbstwald halten.“  
„Du hast mir sofort vertraut.“  
„Du bist aber auch wie ein offenes Buch für mich, Severus läuft den ganzen Tag mit dem selben Gesicht herum.“  
Harry gluckste leise auf, diese Aussage des Bürgermeisters war nicht so ganz falsch und auch Siran amüsierte sich sichtlich darüber.  
„Ich bürge für ihn“ nickte Harry dann ernst:  
„Weil ich ihm, trotz allem, vertraue. Er hat zwar etwas übertrieben, als er behauptete schon 20 Jahre auf mich aufzupassen, aber er macht es tatsächlich. Wenn auch mit teilweise sehr... unangenehmen Methoden. Ist es noch weit?“  
„Nein, nicht mehr viel, haltet euch etwas nach Norden und verlasst den Weg auf der rechten Seite“ brummte Thirig gemütlich:  
„Sonst bitte ich immer Wilhelm um Hilfe, oder einen anderen kräftigen Werwolf. Arthan war auch schon mal mit mir hier.“  
„Du weißt nicht was er für ein Wesen ist, oder?“  
„Doch natürlich weiß ich es, aber ich lüge auch ohne Reue um es zu verheimlichen. Wenn er es dir sagen will, dann wird er das tun, ansonsten bleibt es mein und sein Geheimnis. Ich weiß es, weil ich schon mal seinen Vater kennengelernt habe, der auch hier in Deutschland lebt... und das noch nicht mal so weit entfernt. Sein Vater bürgt für ihn, und er sorgt sich sehr um seinen Sohn.“  
„Haben sie Kontakt?“  
„Nur wenn der Vater diesen Kontakt auch sucht. Arthan kann nicht mit ihm sprechen, und der gute Mann mit einem Brief nichts anfangen. Hat nie lesen und schreiben gelernt, und es wäre wohl auch zu mühsam es ihm beizubringen. Wir sind da.“  
Sie erreichten eine Lichtung, auf der sich auch so etwas wie ein Tisch befand. Aber ohne Stühle, es war einfach nur eine lange, hölzerne Platte die stabil im Boden verankert da stand.  
Thirig rollte sich von dem Schlitten runter und Harry schnallte erstmal Siran ab, dann half er dem Zwerg die Äpfel auf den Tisch zu schaffen.  
„Sei höflich und nicht laut, laute Geräusche machen ihnen Angst“ nickte Thirig ernst und holte dann eine kleine, hölzerne Pfeife aus seinem Bart, betätigte und ein sanfter Ton, wie aus einer Panflöte, machte sich auf den Weg in den Wald.  
Es war als würde eine Fee aus der kleinen Pfeife heraus kommen und über die fallenden Schneeflocken hinweg zu ihrem Ziel tanzen.  
Und kaum war der Ton verklungen, raschelte es überall im Gebüsch, Zweige verloren ihre Schneemützen und irgendwo brach ein alter Ast.  
„Könnt ruhig kommen“ verkündete Thirig ernst und steckte die Pfeife wieder ein:  
„Harry ist neu nach Herbstwald gezogen, hab ihn auch mitgebracht, damit er euch kennenlernt.“  
Schritte waren nun zu hören, federleicht, und dann hielt Harry plötzlich die Luft an. Aus dem Dickicht heraus kam ein... ja was denn? Der Körper war bis zum Bauch ein Reh, dann fing ein menschlicher Oberkörper an, wie bei einem Zentauren, doch auf dem Kopf zeigte sich ein prächtiges Geweih.  
Der außergewöhnliche Waldbewohner war männlich, hatte braunes, wirres Haar und trug ein Oberteil aus warmen Fell. Auf seinem Rücken befand sich ein Bogen und ein voller Köcher.  
Und als er eine kurze Bewegung mit der Hand machte, kamen noch mehr seiner Art hervor, Frauen, Kinder, Männer... Alte und Junge.  
Harry war wie erstarrt, all diese Wesen trugen Felle als Kleidung, die Männer waren bewaffnet, die Frauen hatten selbst geflochtene Körbe dabei. In die füllten sie die meisten Äpfel, andere aßen sie sofort.  
„Sei höflich und stell dich vor“ schubste Thirig den Helden etwas an, lachte dabei auch fröhlich, woraufhin der Junge zu dem, wohl Anführer, ging und ihm die Hand hinhielt.  
„Harry“ schnappte er, immer noch sehr erstaunt.  
„Das sagte Thirig bereits“ nickte der... Hirsch-Zentaur, ja das war wohl die beste Bezeichnung, erstmal, für dieses Wesen:  
„Ich bin Zen, ich führte diese Gruppe an.“ Er gab kurz Harry die Hand und bekam dann von einer Frau einen Apfel gebracht. Sie hatte kein Geweih, aber dafür die Ohren eines Rehs.  
„Und da ist auch wieder dieser Wolf“ stellte Zen essend fest:  
„Wilhelm brachte ihn mit in den Wald und erklärte, dass er jagen müsste. Aber nicht jeden Tag.“  
„Eigentlich ist Siran kein Wolf, sondern ein Wamazu“ erklärte Harry, als er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte:  
„Er ist genauso intelligent wie ein Mensch und kann verwandelt auch sprechen.“  
Nun wurde langsam alles klar, deswegen durfte man in diesem Gebiet nicht jagen. Entweder weil man diesen Bewohnern nicht die ganze Beute abnehmen durfte, oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, man hatte sie schon mal mit Beute verwechselt.  
„Es ist egal was er ist, ich hoffe nur seine Augen sind gut“ bestimmte Zen ernst und aß den Apfel vollständig auf:  
„Als die ersten Werwölfe nach Herbstwald kamen, waren sie wie wilde Tiere, sie rissen an Vollmond sogar einige von uns und fraßen sie.“  
„Mein Vorgänger hat dem schnell ein Ende gesetzt, wusste nichts davon als ich hier ankam und musste erst einiges lernen. Die Fianna“ Thirig zupfte sich am Bart:  
„Gehören zu den magischen Ureinwohnern des Schwarzwaldes, gibt noch welche woanders, aber das ist dann auch eine andere Art. Die ersten hat man in Irland gesehen, deswegen ist ihr Name auch irisch.“  
„Wir haben keine eigene Bezeichnung für unser Volk, aber wir akzeptieren es „Fianna“ genannt zu werden“ fügte Zen hinzu und ein kleiner Junge kam auf Siran zu gesprungen, blubberte ihm etwas entgegen und streichelte den großen Wamazu dann auch schon:  
„Und nur ich spreche Englisch, da Thirig es mir beibrachte. Das ist mein jüngster Sohn, er ist furchtloser als die Meisten von uns.“  
„Siran ist recht harmlos“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Und erst drei Jahre alt, also einem Spiel auch nicht abgeneigt. Vielleicht wäre es klug, wenn ihr einander in der Vollmondnacht trefft und euch einmal unterhaltet.“  
„Er soll hierher zum Tisch kommen und dann sprechen wir“ nickte der Anführer der Fianna und beobachtete einen Moment, wie sein Sohn den Wamazu über die Lichtung jagte.  
„Die Fianna sind Vegetarier, sie jagen nur um sich in die Felle zu kleiden“ erzählte Thirig weiter:  
„Deswegen kommt auch einiges an Fleisch von ihnen, dafür helfen wir ihnen mit Obst und Gemüse. Besonders jetzt im Winter. Braucht ihr noch etwas, Zen?“  
„Nur das Übliche, die Äpfel werden wir so kochen wie es uns Melina gezeigt hat.“  
„Dann habt ihr auch länger was davon. Zu Weihnachten gibt es dann wieder Lebkuchen.“  
„Darauf freuen wir uns besonders“ nickte Zen und ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen, dann stieß er einen Ton aus, der dem aus der Pfeife ähnlich war und fast alle Fianna verschwanden mit den Äpfeln im Wald. Nur eine Frau blieb etwas länger, sie war die schönste von allen und sammelte den kleinen Jungen ein, zeigte Siran tadelnd den Zeigefinger und trug dann Zen's Sohn den Anderen hinterher.  
„Sie ist wunderschön, doch sicher deine Frau“ fragte Harry höflich, er kannte ja schon einiges von den Zentauren in England und es war immer gut die Ehefrau zu loben.  
„Nein, sie ist die Amme, meine Frau starb bei der Geburt dieses Kindes. Aber ich überlege sie zu fragen, ob sie nicht im Frühling die Mutter meiner weiteren Kinder werden möchte.“  
„Sie wird sicher nicht Nein sagen“ Harry lächelte sanft und Zen nickte zustimmend, ebenfalls lächelnd. Dann nickte er noch Thirig dankbar zu und verschwand ebenfalls im Wald.  
„Gut gemacht, Junge“ schnaubte der Zwerg und wollte das Geschirr von Siran einpacken, aber Harry hielt ihn auf.  
„Wir wollen doch schnell aus der Kälte raus, oder“ fragte der junge Held und sah noch einmal dorthin wo die Fianna verschwunden waren, das war wirklich eine sehr beeindruckende Begegnung gewesen.  
Aber nun wollte er zurück, Held und Bürgermeister schnallten Siran wieder an und setzten sich dann Beide auf den Schlitten, Harry nahm das andere Ende des Seils wie Zügel an sich.  
„Eigentlich mag er so etwas nicht, er muss dann immer an die Schlittenhunde von Kanada und Alaska denken“ lachte Harry fröhlich:  
„Aber ausnahmsweise macht er es und er hofft auf eine Salami.“  
„Die bekommt er“ Thirig hielt sich an dem Helden fest und dann ging es mit Affenzahn zurück nach Herbstwald.

„Wir haben nur Äpfel für die Hirsche abgeliefert“ wehrte Harry am Abend ab, als sie zusammen im Gasthaus saßen und sich Fenrir über einen besonders großen Schweinebraten freute:  
„Die finden halt im Winter nicht viel zu essen, da muss man manchmal nachhelfen.“  
„So ist es“ brummte der alte Wolf gemütlich:  
„Wird überall gemacht, selbst die Muggel bringen Heu in den Wald. Bei guter Pflege vermehrt sich das Wild, und das tut dann nicht nur dem Wald gut. Nächstes Mal helfe ich mit, dann müsst ihr Siran nicht mehr vor den Schlitten spannen, wie so einen Husky.“  
Siran fiepte sofort zustimmend und ließ sich von Fenrir streicheln.  
„Er hatte es angeboten“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Du weißt, dass du es angeboten hast, Siran. Du brauchst nicht schauspielern, nur damit er dich aus Mitleid streichelt.“ Sofort ließ der Wamazu die Zunge seitlich raus hängen und gab einen amüsierten, leicht schnappenden, Laut von sich.  
„Ist halt nicht dumm“ lachte Fenrir fröhlich:  
„Morgen beginnt der Weihnachtsmarkt. Bin schon gespannt auf die deutschen Leckereien. Michael hat von einer Weihnachtswurst gesprochen.“  
„Die ist mit Zimt und Nelken“ erinnerte Thirig sich:  
„Sehr lecker, aber nichts für Siran. Wird er nicht vertragen, mit seinem Wolfsmagen.“  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber dafür die Bratwurst und einiges anderes.“  
„Gibt auch einen Stand mit Schwarzwälder Schinken“ nickte der Bürgermeister ernst:  
„Und dir werde ich Morgen zeigen, wie man Standmiete eintreibt, auch bei denen, die dir was von toten Omas und kranken Katzen erzählen. So haben sie mich schon oft rum gekriegt, ist aber nicht gut für die Gemeindekasse.“  
„Ich will eigentlich immer noch nicht Bürgermeister von Herbstwald werden“ Harry spießte Thirig förmlich mit Blicken auf, aber er meinte es auch nur noch halb so ernst.  
„Kannst aber trotzdem einem alten Mann helfen und dann beim Frühlingsfest es ganz übernehmen. Und wenn du nicht Bürgermeister wirst, dann hilfst du eben meinem Nachfolger. Aber noch halte ich dich, mit Siran zusammen, sehr dafür geeignet. Auch nach Heute.“  
Harry schwieg und winkte dann ab, widmete sich lieber seinem Kakao und atmete dabei einmal tief durch.  
Die Fianna, über die musste er noch einige Zeit nachdenken. Wie sie wohl im Wald lebten, besonders bei dieser Kälte.  
Eventuell gar nicht so anders, als die Zentauren im Rest der Welt.  
Doch als Vegetarier hatten sie es wirklich schwerer im Winter, auch wenn ihnen Melina zeigte wie man Apfelmus kochte.  
Das war doch im Grunde nur ein Tropfen auf dem eiskalten, schneebedeckten Stein.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry öffnete die Augen und starrte auf eine Decke aus Holz, seine Decke, denn er befand sich in seinem eigenen Haus.  
Es war die erste Nacht, die er in diesem kleinen, unscheinbaren Häuschen schlief, welches überall Wände, Böden und Decken aus Holz hatte, die Möbel bestanden zu neunzig Prozent aus diesem Material... Harry atmete tief ein, es roch nach Wald, nach den Fichten und Tannen... Und nach Siran, der neben ihm lag und in ein Kissen hinein schnarchte.  
Eigentlich hatte er ja sein eigenes Zimmer, aber Harry würde ihm erst den Platz neben ihm im Bett verwehren, wenn dieser von einem Mann belegt wurde. Einem Partner, vielleicht sogar Ehemann, der junge Held spürte wie er wieder rot wurde, weil er an Arthan denken musste.  
Hermine, oder auch Ron, hätten Harry sicher davon abgeraten Arthan als potentiellen Partner anzusehen, weil er kein Mensch war, und dazu auch noch stumm, aber die Beiden waren ja in England und nicht in Herbstwald. Und ob sie überhaupt noch Freunde waren... wohl eher nicht mehr.  
Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und vergrub sein Gesicht in Sirans Fell, wovon dieser natürlich aufwachte und sich auch gleich auf den Rücken drehte. Der junge Mann sollte ihm das flauschige Bauchfell kraulen, aber gerade legte dieser nur seinen Kopf darauf und erntete dafür ein leises, aufforderndes Gurren.  
Eigentlich wären Ron und Hermine auch gegen Siran gewesen, definitiv, er hätte ihnen Angst gemacht. Und was sie dazu gesagt hätten das Harry schwul war, wusste er auch nicht. Schwul, und nicht bereit Ginny zu heiraten. In den ersten Wochen seiner Weltreise war die Angst schon da gewesen, dass die Weasleys ihm irgendwelche Briefe hinterher schickten, wo er denn sei und das Ginny auf ihn warten würde... ein kalter Schauer lief ihm bei diesen Gedanken über den Rücken, zum Glück aber schrieben sie ihm nicht ein Wort.  
Aber dies zeigte auch, dass er ihnen auch nicht mehr wichtig war, in diesen ganzen Monaten war nicht ein Wort von ihnen gekommen, auch nicht von Hermine oder einem anderen der alten Kameraden, Neville zum Beispiel.  
Vielleicht vermisste Harry ein wenig die Gesellschaft von Gleichaltrigen, immerhin war er nun am Ende seiner Reise angekommen. Fenrir war da, aber der war ein alter Wolf und auch wenn Harry ihn sehr mochte, über Quidditsch konnte man mit dem nicht reden... und mit dem Professor auch nicht.  
In Herbstwald gab es keine Jugendlichen, die waren alle in der Schule und weil diese weiter entfernt lag, würden sie über Weihnachten auch nicht heim kommen. Ja, es gab Kinder im Dorf, aber die waren alle noch sehr klein, Michael hatte zum Beispiel eine Tochter, die gerade erst ein paar Monate alt war. Emma hieß sie, und sie war auch schon in der Metzgerei gewesen, als Harry und Siran einkaufen gingen... vielleicht konnte der junge Held einmal ein Kind adoptieren.  
Nein, eigentlich vermisste Harry auch gar nicht die Gesellschaft von Gleichaltrigen, er hatte doch alles was er brauchte und mit Siran konnte man auch sehr gut spielen.  
Er setzte sich auf und pickte dem Wamazu in den Bauch, woraufhin dieser noch einmal verschlafen gurrte.  
„Heute ist Weihnachtsmarkt“ schmunzelte Harry amüsiert:  
„Das wird dir sicher gefallen, aber achte darauf was du isst, ich will nicht das Severus dir den Magen leer zaubern muss.“  
Siran sah zu ihm und legte dabei seinen schlimmsten Welpenblick auf, woraufhin Harry sich lachend auf ihn stürzte und sie über das Bett tobten. Dabei fiepte der große Wamazu wie ein Haufen verspielter Welpen und sprang dann Harry so stark an, dass sie zusammen polternd vom Bett fielen.  
Auf dem Boden angekommen, schlabberte Siran seinen Lieblingshelden extra nass ab, solange bis dieser sich schüttelnd beschwerte.  
„Na warte du, jetzt bist du dran. Ich leg mir dein Fell als Teppich vor den Kamin“ schimpfte Harry und schon musste er Siran durch das Haus jagen, bis in die Küche hinein, wo Fenrir schon am Herd stand und Severus am Küchentisch saß.  
„Ich nehme an, das Poltern kam von euch gerade“ stellte der Professor trocken fest und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Er erhielt auch keine Antwort, Siran sprang Harry gurrend und fiepend an, sie rollten dreimal über den Boden und jagten sich dann wieder hoch in das Zimmer des Helden.  
„Eindeutig tut es ihm gut, dass er hierher gezogen ist“ nickte Severus langsam:  
„Meinst du wir können ihm auch von den Anderen erzählen, die sich um ihn sorgten.“  
„Vor Weihnachten klappt das nicht mehr, aber vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn sie ihm ein paar Geschenke schicken. Er wird sich wundern, dass von denen was kommt, aber sich bestimmt auch freuen“ brummte der alte Wolf gemütlich und rief dann zum Frühstück, stellte eine Schüssel mit Eiern und Speck auf den Tisch. Davon konnte sich jeder nehmen, Harry und Siran kamen zurück, der Held hatte sich zumindest einen Morgenmantel übergezogen und griff dann auch gleich zu.  
Der Wamazu schnupperte erst, stemmte sich dann am Tisch hoch und wollte seinen Kopf auch gleich in der Speck-Schüssel versenken, aber Fenrir packte ihn am Nacken und zog ihn wieder davon weg.  
Sofort knurrte Siran böse, wurde aber mit einem Steak auch gleich besänftigt.  
„Hast du ihm nicht beigebracht, was sein und unser Essen ist“ fragte Severus neugierig, als er ebenfalls vom Frühstück nahm.  
„Wir haben uns unterwegs gegenseitig versorgt, entweder ich habe für ihn mit eingekauft, oder er ging für mich mit auf die Jagd. Aber normalerweise respektiert er auch meine Wünsche... da kommt Hedwig.“  
Er zeigte nach draußen, wo die Schneeeule gerade aus dem Wald kam und auf sie zuflog, über die Stände des Weihnachtsmarktes hinweg und direkt in die Küche, nachdem Fenrir ihr schnell das Fenster öffnete.  
Sie setzte zum Landeanflug an und wollte dies erst auf Harrys Schulter tun, da aber sah sie etwas und kaum konnten sie reagieren, stürzte sich Hedwig in die Schüssel mit Speck.  
„Hedwig“ staunte Harry, erntete dafür nur ein glückliches Gurren und da verschwand auch schon die erste Scheibe in ihrem Schnabel.  
Severus und Fenrir waren wie erstarrt, dann aber packte der alte Wolf die Eule und hob sie aus der Schüssel. Speck hing in ihrem ganzen Gefieder, Fenrir konnte noch nichts davon nehmen und entsprechend war das Jaulen daraufhin groß.  
„Verdammte Eule“ heulte er und setzte sie einfach ins Spülbecken, auf dem Gesicht des Professors wuchs ganz langsam ein breites Grinsen. Hedwig war für einen Moment irritiert, aber noch bevor Fenrir etwas tun konnte, saß sie wieder in der Schüssel und verschlang eine weitere Scheibe Speck.  
Dies sah Siran alles, der sein Steak schon längst gegessen hatte, und weil er es gewohnt war auch immer etwas zu bekommen, wenn Hedwig fraß, sah man ihm im nächsten Moment mit der Schüssel im Maul davon laufen.  
Hedwig verfolgte ihn zeternd und schimpfend bis ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich dann einigten und die Beute teilten.  
Das war alles so schnell gegangen, Fenrir konnte nichts dagegen tun und eigentlich war der Speck sowieso auch nicht mehr zu retten gewesen, nachdem sich die Eule hinein setzte.  
Severus saß nur da und grinste breit, Harry hatte beschlossen es einfach hinzunehmen und weiter zu essen.  
Fenrir knurrte daraufhin ungehalten, wollte dem Professor sein Frühstück abnehmen, aber der hatte schnell den Zauberstab in der Hand und verteidigte seinen Speck mit ernstem Blick.  
„Ich will nicht nur Eier essen“ jaulte Fenrir, am Samstag war Vollmond und entsprechend zeigte sich auch der höhere Stellenwert, von Fleisch, bei ihm.  
„Wir gehen doch gleich auf den Weihnachtsmarkt“ kaute Harry:  
„Da gibt es genügend Fleisch. Thirig hat die Stände so bestellt, dass auch die Werwölfe von Herbstwald glücklich wurden. Es gibt Bratwurst, Schwarzwälder Schinken und Gulasch. Und Michael hat auch einen Stand.“  
„Du kannst auch die restlichen Eier haben“ nickte Severus und fing dann ebenfalls an zu essen.  
Harry wusste schon, der Professor mochte kein heißes Essen, es musste lauwarm sein und zur Not wartete er auch ein wenig, bis dieses abgekühlt war. Nur sein Kaffee konnte ruhig heiß sein, oder ein Getränk wie Glühwein, alles andere aber durfte nicht mehr dampfen.  
Harry wusste nicht wieso Severus sich dies angewöhnt hatte, aber diese kleine Macke machte ihn irgendwie menschlicher, und ein wenig sympathischer auch.  
„Ich habe Thirig gestern gesagt, dass ich für dich bürge, falls du nach Herbstwald ziehen willst, Severus“ murmelte Harry kauend und wurde daraufhin neugierig angesehen:  
„Er hat mich danach gefragt und ich habe ihm zugesagt. Er hat mir gestern die Waldbewohner gezeigt, aber ich darf noch nicht darüber sprechen. Sie sind auch wirklich sehr heikel und ich kann verstehen, wenn er sich da die neuen Bewohner von Herbstwald ganz genau aussucht. Und ich verstehe jetzt auch das Jagdverbot sehr gut.“  
„Dachte mir schon, dass die Äpfel nicht für Hirsche und Rehe waren“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich und aß dann wirklich das ganze restliche Ei auf:  
„Denen bringt man Heu und vielleicht noch Mais, aber nicht Äpfel, die auch noch extra bestellt worden.“  
„Sie sind Vegetarier und haben es im Winter etwas schwer. Aber sie sind auch Jäger, um sich in die Felle zu kleiden. Und viel Fleisch, das sie erlegen, landet bei Michael oder Wilhelm. Aber lasst uns nicht über sie reden, ich muss ja noch darüber schweigen. Ich will nur sagen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht für dich zu bürgen, Severus, ich vertraue dir. Auch in Hinsicht auf die Waldbewohner.“  
„Dann waren ja meine Bemühungen nicht ganz umsonst. Und ich gebe zu, je länger ich hier bin, umso mehr denke ich darüber nach. Nicht nur wegen Maria. Thirig hat zwar kein Haus mehr frei, aber vielleicht noch ein Grundstück.“  
„Ist ein gemütliches, kleines Dörfchen“ brummte Fenrir nachdenklich:  
„Und wir haben uns die Ruhe verdient, denke ich. Das Rudel hier ist auch kleiner, als das in der Kolonie, und für Remus ist es sicher auch das Richtige. Nur wenn die Waldbewohner wirklich so heikel sind, müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen. Er wird die ersten zehn Vollmonde, ohne den Trank, noch unberechenbar sein. Es kann sein, dass er immer noch auf die Idee kommt abzuhauen um irgendwen, oder irgendwas, zu erlegen. Dürfen wir aber dem Zwerg auch nicht sagen.“  
„Er hat vielleicht eine Lösung, aber warten wir erstmal bis Remus hier wirklich herkommen will“ nickte Harry und stand dann auf:  
„Ich mach mich jetzt fertig und dann geht ihr mit mir und Siran auf den Weihnachtsmarkt.“  
„Ach, tun wir das“ fragte Severus neugierig.  
„Natürlich. Ich lasse euch ja auch bei mir wohnen“ Harry streckte ihnen frech die Zunge raus und lief dann eilig zurück in den ersten Stock.  
Die Schüssel mit Speck war mittlerweile leer und Hedwig suchte sich im Wohnzimmer einen Schlafplatz, Siran brachte die Schüssel in die Küche. Dort nahm Fenrir sie auch gleich in Empfang und zauberte dann das gesamte, benutzte Geschirr sauber.  
„Am Ende lässt er uns nur hier wohnen, weil wir ihm den Haushalt schmeißen“ überlegte Severus amüsiert und stand auf, zauberte seinen Umhang herbei und dann auch den Esstisch gleich sauber.  
„Dann sollten wir ihm vielleicht eine Hauselfe zu Weihnachten schenken.“  
Sie sahen zu Siran, der sich gerade über das Maul leckte, und das wahrscheinlich nur weil er Speck gegessen hatte, aber dann schüttelten die beiden Männer fast gleichzeitig den Kopf.  
„Dann werben wir eben Thirig seine Anneliese ab“ bestimmte der Professor leise lachend und zauberte Fenrir seinen Mantel aus dem Keller hoch.


	16. Chapter 16

„Diese magischen Kuckucksuhren sind der absolute Verkaufsschlager“ Harry und Siran erreichten einen Stand, der eben diese angebotenen Objekte verkaufte:  
„Sie zeigen nicht nur die Uhrzeit an, sondern auch immer wenn ein Familienmitglied in Gefahr ist, kommt der Kuckuck heraus. Alle handgemacht, sogar von Hand bemalt, jeden Knut wert.“  
Der Verkäufer führte den Ruf des hölzernen Vogels vor, woraufhin Siran sich am Stand hoch stemmte und eine Uhr mit der Nase antippte. Sofort kam der Vogel heraus und pickte ihn kurz, stieß seinen Ruf aus, und verschwand wieder in der Uhr.  
„Würden Sie bitte ihrem Hund sagen, er soll das nicht tun, die Uhren sind sehr empfindlich“ bestimmte der Verkäufer sofort und verzog das Gesicht arrogant, woraufhin er ein leises Knurren von Siran erntete:  
„Den haben Sie wohl noch nicht gut genug erzogen.“  
Das Knurren wurde lauter, Harry sagte nichts dazu, er verschränkte einfach nur die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete die Situation. Wenn es zu weit ging, dann würde er eingreifen, aber auch erst dann.  
„Also wirklich“ regte der Verkäufer sich künstlich auf:  
„Jetzt rufen sie mal ihren Köter zurück, er verdirbt mir noch das ganze Geschäft. Allein wenn auch nur ein Tropfen seines Speichels auf die empfindliche Bemalung fällt... Sie wollen mir doch sicher nicht Schadensersatz zahlen müssen.“  
Köter, das war zu viel Siran. Das er manchmal als Hund oder Wolf bezeichnet wurde, daran hatte er sich gewöhnt, die Leute wussten es einfach nicht besser. Aber Köter, das war ja schon für einen Hund eine Beleidigung.  
So fletschte er die Zähne, knurrte böse, und packte dann die größte der Uhren mit seinem Maul.  
„Nein“ jaulte der Verkäufer auf, der Kuckuck kam raus, aber noch war der Uhr nichts passiert. Siran knurrte und seine goldenen Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
„Ich denke Sie sollten sich entschuldigen“ nickte Harry trocken:  
„Er ist kein Hund, und nicht nur das, er versteht jedes Wort.“  
„Das ist das schrecklichste Benehmen, welches ich je erlebt habe“ schimpfte der Verkäufer, hatte aber auch Angst um seine Uhr, denn Siran musste nur zubeißen und dann war es schon aus mit dem kunstvollen Objekt.  
„Siran als schlecht erzogenen Köter zu bezeichnen, und das nur weil er sich die Uhren ansehen wollte, ist ein noch viel schlimmeres Benehmen. Man hat Ihnen wohl nicht beigebracht, dass jeder Kunde König ist“ versetzte Harry trocken.  
„Sie hätten doch sowieso nichts gekauft, so was können Sie sich doch gar nicht leisten“ jaulte der Mann. Nun gut, Harry war immer noch nicht bei der Frisurhexe gewesen, weil es in Herbstwald einfach keine gab, und er trug auch nicht gerade seine besten Sachen. Die Brokatweste blieb Zuhause, denn in der Regel war es auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt auch nur am Glühweinstand schön warm.  
„Siran, stell sie wieder ab“ forderte Harry und der Wamazu stellte die Uhr wieder ab, knurrte aber trotzdem noch, dem Verkäufer fielen trotzdem tausend Felsen vom Herzen.  
„Und jetzt reden wir darüber...“ er unterbrach sich, als plötzlich Fenrir neben Harry trat und einen Blick über die Uhren schweifen ließ.  
„Gibt es hier Ärger“ fragte er, mit einem knurrenden Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Das musst du diesen Mann hier fragen, der meinte Siran wäre ein Köter und ich nicht reich genug, für seine Uhren“ erklärte Harry wahrheitsgemäß, woraufhin der Verkäufer ganz klein auf seinem Hocker wurde.  
„Nicht reich genug“ Fenrir nahm eine der Uhren in seine Hände und drehte sie mehrmals herum:  
„In der Kolonie haben wir die besten Holzhandwerker Europas... und ich war einmal der oberste Wolf der Kolonie. Ich musste mich über jedes Unternehmen, und jedes Handwerk, genauestens informieren. Und übrigens, Uhrmacher gibt es auch in der Kolonie.“ Mit einem kurzen Handgriff riss er die erste Uhr in zwei Hälften, es war als würde er den Deckel einer Box abziehen, der Verkäufer kreischte auf. Dann nahm Fenrir eine zweite Uhr, öffnete sie ebenfalls und legte sie neben die erste, danach machte er das auch mit einer dritten.  
Und selbst ein Blinder hätte gesehen, dass alle drei Uhren in ihrem Innern vollständig gleich aussahen. Und zwar bis auf das kleinste Zahnrad hin, absolut identisch!  
„Die Uhrwerke sind mit einem Zauber kopiert und eingefügt worden“ stellte Fenrir ernst fest, dann schnappte er sich einen der Vögel und zerdrückte ihn, ohne jegliche Anstrengung, zwischen zwei Fingern:  
„Und das ist zusammen gezauberter Holzmüll. Wie viel verlangt er für die Uhren? Dreihundert Galleonen... wir bestellen dir eine ordentliche, Harry. Und für den Betrüger hier, hole ich jetzt den Zwerg her.“  
Der junge Mann nickte zustimmend, und lächelnd, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und bedeutete Siran ihm zu folgen.  
Herbstwald war voll, hochvoll mit den Bewohnern des kleines Dorfes, den Besuchern, Händlern, Ständen, magischen Wesen und Menschen... es platzte förmlich aus allen Nähten und trotzdem war es irgendwie weihnachtlich.  
Allein die ganzen Lichter, die große geschmückte Tanne und Severus Snape mit einem Glühwein in den Händen.  
Er kam gerade auf Harry zu, während Fenrir losging um Thirig zu suchen.  
„Möchtest du auch was trinken“ fragte der Professor neugierig und hielt Harry seine Tasse hin, aber der winkte nur ab:  
„Weihnachten in Deutschland wird langsam immer erstrebenswerter, auch für die nächsten Jahre.“  
„Wegen des Weihnachtsmarktes? Ich habe gehört in Hogsmeade ist dieses Jahr das erste mal auch einer.“  
„Aber da gibt es sicher keine Lebkuchenbrezel und Räuchermännchen.“  
„Es ist wirklich sehr schön und bis jetzt konnte ich sogar Thirig entkommen, was das Eintreiben der Standmiete angeht.“  
Harry sah zum Wald hoch, der Schnee lag wieder dick, und fast schon so zart wie Zuckerwatte, auf den Tannen und Fichten. Es schneite ganz sacht und kaum ein Wind wehte über Herbstwald hinweg. So musste ein Nachmittag vor Weihnachten aussehen, und am Besten auch die Feiertage an sich.  
Und zwar hatten sie bisher nur den Winter erlebt, aber sicher war dieser auch die schönste Jahreszeit in diesem kleinen, magischen Dorf.  
„Wo sind die Räuchermännchen“ fragte Harry neugierig und Severus ging mit den Beiden zu dem entsprechenden Stand, unterwegs trank er den Glühwein aus und zauberte die leere Tasse weg:  
„Ja, eindeutig, ein paar sehen hier Thirig sehr ähnlich.“  
Sofort musste der Professor grinsen, Siran gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und auch die Händlerin konnte sich gut darüber amüsieren.  
„Auf jeden Fall sind sie alle handgemacht“ erklärte sie sanft:  
„Hier habe ich zum Beispiel ein ganzes Dorf, mit den Häusern dazu, im Angebot.“ Sie zeigte das Objekt vor, welches auf einer Holzscheibe aufgebaut worden war.  
Und vor jedem der kleinen Fachwerkhäuschen saß ein kleiner Räuchermann, der schon qualmte.  
„Die Muggel erzeugen den Qualm anders, als wir. Wir bauen einen Zauber ein, welcher auf die Berührung eines Zauberstabes reagiert“ erklärte sie:  
„So ist es ungefährlich und nichts droht abzubrennen. Der Duft ist immer Tannenholz. Und es gibt eine Zaubergarantie für zehn Jahre.“  
Harry legte den Kopf schief, während Siran einen besonders großen Räuchermann beschnupperte und Severus diesen daraufhin mit dem Zauberstab berührte. Sofort fing der holzige Kerl an zu rauchen und der Duft des nahen Schwarzwaldes erfüllte den ganzen Stand.  
„Ich nehme den großen“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Der ist fürs Wohnzimmer, und dieses Dorf kommt in mein Zimmer.“  
Er zückte seine Schecks aber die Händlerin hörte sofort auf die beiden Sachen einzupacken, und verkündete das sie nur Bargeld nahm.  
„Ich habe nichts hier“ ächzte Harry entsetzt:  
„Es gibt doch in Herbstwald keine Bank.“  
„Du hast kein Bargeld mehr“ fragte Severus besorgt und zückte seine Geldbörse:  
„Ich bezahle das.“  
„Nein, jedenfalls nicht so einen Betrag“ seufzte Harry:  
„Ich hätte daran denken müssen, aber bisher konnte ich ja alles mit den Schecks bezahlen.“  
„Weil du immer große Mengen holst, zum Beispiel an Fleisch vom Metzger. Und beim Bäcker sind es nur ein paar Sickel oder Knut“ Severus bezahlte die beiden Räuchersachen und zauberte sie auch gleich nach Hause, dann verabschiedeten sie sich von der Händlerin und gingen weiter.  
„Ich muss nach Weihnachten noch einmal nach England, ein paar Sachen holen“ erklärte der Zaubertränkemeister ernst:  
„Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder ich gebe dir einen Teil meinen Bargeldes und du schreibst mir einen Scheck aus, oder ich bezahle hier auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt alles und gibt’s mir für meine kurze Reise eine Vollmacht mit. Dann bringe ich dir den gewünschten Betrag mit.“  
„Ich kann auch einfach Morgen nach München apparieren und...“ Harry verstummte und blieb stehen, war einen Moment sehr nachdenklich.  
„Wieso willst du dir die Mühe machen, wenn ich nach Weihnachten sowieso Gringotts in London aufsuche. Und deinen eventuellen Scheck kann ich da auch einlösen. Du kannst aber natürlich auch Fenrir um eine Lösung bitten, da kommt er gerade mit Thirig.“  
Tatsächlich kamen die Beiden gerade auf sie zu, und der Bürgermeister schnaubte ordentlich dabei.  
„Hab den verdammten Betrüger förmlich aus dem Dorf raus getreten“ schimpfte Thirig aufgebracht:  
„Na ja, ein bisschen mit Fenrirs Hilfe. Jedenfalls muss ich Morgen gleich nach München und das melden, damit dem sein Laden auch überprüft wird und er keinem mehr so was verkaufen kann. Kann ich euch allen zusammen Morgen das Dorf, und den Weihnachtsmarkt, für ein paar Stunden in Aufsicht geben? Harry muss das nicht alleine machen, wäre gut wenn ihr da alle ein Auge drauf habt.“  
„Soll nicht einer von uns dich begleiten“ fragte Severus sofort besorgt:  
„Harry, Fenrir und Siran machen das Morgen bestimmt auch alleine gut. Ich begleite dich.“  
„Dann kannst du auch gleich für mich zur Bank“ schlug Harry sofort vor:  
„Ich gebe dir eine Vollmacht mit.“  
„Hast du kein Geld mehr“ wollte Fenrir sofort wissen.  
„Kein Bargeld, bisher konnte ich ja alles mit Schecks bezahlen und das auch auf der Reise, aber jetzt...“  
„Ja ja, die meisten Händler hier wollen ihr Geld sofort“ Thirig holte seine Pfeife aus dem Bart und streichelte erstmal Siran hinter den Ohren, dann zündete er sich das Objekt mit einem kurzen Zauber an:  
„Gut das der Weihnachtsmarkt nicht nur Heute ist. Nehme den Professor hier gerne mit, und dann kann ich auch gleich mal auf der Bank was regeln.“  
„Gut, dann passen wir Morgen auf das Dorf auf“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Aber ich werde trotzdem nicht dein Nachfolger. Wenn ich allein daran denke, dass die Standmiete...“  
„Die Standmiete, die habe ich ja ganz vergessen. Komm komm, ich zeige dir wie es geht und beim Frühlingsfest kannst du es gleich schon übernehmen. Komm auch mit, Siran, kannst ein bisschen knurren, falls die nicht gleich zahlen wollen.“  
Und schon mussten die Beiden mitgehen, der rauchende Bürgermeister ließ keine Widerworte zu.  
„Du wirst natürlich keinen Knut aus seinem Verlies holen“ knurrte Fenrir leicht ungehalten:  
„Zur Not nimmst du was aus meinem.“  
„Behalte dein Geld. Ich habe vor meiner Abreise einiges von unseren gemeinsamen Freunden erhalten, welches ich nur für Harry ausgeben soll... oder ihm direkt geben. Muss nur schauen, dass der Zwerg Morgen davon nichts mitbekommt, oder zumindest dem Jungen gegenüber dicht hält.“


	17. Chapter 17

„Ich dachte schon, Jack sperrt dich in der Backstube ein und lässt dich durchgehend Nussecken formen“ kicherte Harry am nächsten Morgen, als Arthan sie zum Frühstück besuchte. Und das bedeutete, er saß mit Fenrir, Harry, Siran und Hedwig am Tisch.  
Severus war schon mit Thirig auf dem Weg nach München, der Professor apparierte mit dem Zwerg, denn normalerweise nahmen magische Wesen eine andere Art zu reisen, und die funktionierte auf Menschen nicht.  
Harry war sich schon immer sicher gewesen das die Wesen, welche einen menschlichen Körper hatten und nicht schnell genug waren, oder gar fliegen konnten, einen bestimmten Zauber beherrschten, um schneller von A nach B zu kommen. Und auf seiner Reise hatte sich dies bestätigt. Das waren dann zum Beispiel alle Elfenrassen, Zwerge und Nymphen, die Pan, und vielleicht auch diese magischen Katzenmenschen, welche Harry in Südamerika traf.  
Sie alle zeigten diesen Zauber nicht gerne, aber es war auch sicher das zum Beispiel Melina nicht erst zur Transportstelle lief, um nach München zu kommen. Entweder das, oder sie beherrschte das Apparieren dank ihres menschlichen Vaters.  
Arthan grinste amüsiert und zeigte dann etwas was nach einer Form aussah, welche er immer auf den Teig aufdrückte und so ganz viele Nussecken auf einmal heraus bekam.  
„Ihr zaubert beim Backen nicht, oder“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich und stellte dann das Essen auf den Tisch, Harry forderte den Gast auf sich sofort zu nehmen, aber da war auch schon Siran am Tisch und sah nach was es so für ihn gab.  
Arthan schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte dann an, dass er nicht menschlich zaubern konnte.  
„Dann aber sicher anders, wenn auch nicht direkt auf das Backen bezogen“ bestimmte der alte Wolf:  
„Jedes magische Wesen hat seine eigene Art zu zaubern, selbst wir Werwölfe. Und auch Siran wird was haben, was ihn auf eine gewisse Art zaubern lässt.“  
„Nur verwandelt, in dieser Gestalt ist er nur ein etwas anderer Wolf, an Vollmond und Halloween sieht das aber schon ganz anders aus“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und schob dem Wamazu eine Scheibe Speck in das Maul:  
„Und jetzt lass uns erstmal frühstücken, Siran, du bekommst später auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt noch was. Und Hedwig bringen wir wieder was mit.“  
Sie wollte sich eigentlich am Nachmittag dazu gesellen, aber als sie die Menschenmassen sah, gurrte sie nur entsetzt und verzog sich dann auf ihren Dachboden. Hedwig hatte die Reise mit Siran und Harry sicherlich sehr genossen, die Ruhe, das Alleinsein mit den Beiden, aber der junge Held wusste das die Schlacht auch seine geliebte Eule verändert hatte.  
Viele Menschen machten ihr Angst, sie konnte dann nicht einschätzen wie diese sich verhielten und befürchtete das es wieder zu einem Kampf kam. All dies erfuhr Harry, als er auf seiner Reise einen Mann traf, der mit Hedwig sprechen konnte und ihr, manchmal etwas schüchternes, Gurren übersetzte.  
Seit dem wusste er genau mit was er die Schneeeule glücklich machen konnte, und seit dem passte er noch mehr auf sie auf, als je zuvor.  
„Das hättest du den Beiden auch gestern schon sagen können“ knurrte Fenrir leise, als er feststellte das Hedwig und Siran auf den Helden sogar sehr gut hörten, er sie am Morgen zuvor nur einfach machen ließ.  
„Es war einfach zu lustig, und als Hedwig sich in den Speck setzte, war eh alles schon verloren“ grinste Harry breit und musste dann, leise quietschend und nur ein paar Meter, vor dem wilden Werwolf fliehen. Fiepend kehrte er zurück an seinen Platz und nahm sich dann von dem Rührei, dazu eines der Brötchen, die Arthan mitbrachte.  
„Das werde ich Severus erzählen“ bestimmte Fenrir, immer noch leise knurrend, woraufhin der junge Mann sich entsetzt zeigte und Siran etwas aufknurrte.  
„Ich glaube Siran hat etwas dagegen“ grinste Harry frech, was dazu führte, dass er schon wieder fliehen musste und zum Tisch zurück gefiept kam.  
Arthan lachte stumm und schüttelte fröhlich den Kopf, dann gab er Siran auch noch etwas Speck und widmete sich seinem eigenen Frühstück.  
Dazwischen fragte er, ob Fenrir der Vater von Harry sei, oder anders verwandt.  
„Nein, leider nicht. Er wäre sicher ein großartiger Dad gewesen“ überlegte der Held kauend:  
„Und dann wäre ich auch sofort zu ihm gezogen, so wie er es mir damals angeboten hat.“  
„Hätte dich auch mit in die Kolonie genommen, wärst da nur dann irgendwann gebissen worden. Als halber Werwolf ist man zwar zäher und etwas stärker, aber man bekommt auch irgendwann Probleme damit. Besonders wenn man die Gesellschaft von anderen Werwölfen hat, aber nein... wir sind nicht verwandt. Habe keine Kinder, noch nicht... ich bin noch nicht zu alt dafür“ Fenrir lachte fröhlich auf und belegte sich dann sein Brötchen dick mit Ei und Speck.  
„Und ich werde dann Babysitter“ träumte Harry.  
„Du wirst dann Pate“ nickte Fenrir ernst:  
„Nur Babysitter, das ist zu wenig. Du wirst bei all meinen zukünftigen Kindern der Pate. Wobei ich bei Melina schon mal nicht angekommen bin, wollte mit ihr einen Tag auf den Weihnachtsmarkt und sie hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich ihr zu groß und zu stark bin.“  
„Das hat sie mir auch schon erzählt, sie findet Werwölfe allgemein zu grob“ erinnerte Harry sich:  
„Aber es gibt ja auch noch mehr Frauen in Herbstwald, Severus geht ja auch mit Maria aus. Wenn er was findet, dann du ganz sicher.“  
„Hat Glück gehabt“ nickte Fenrir zustimmend:  
„Aber ich suche auch nicht unbedingt jemanden. Muss mich auch hauptsächlich um Remus kümmern, wenn ich ihn dann hierher hole. Und am Ende bin ich Babysitter von euren Adoptivkindern.“  
Er zeigte auf die Beiden und sofort wurden Arthan und Harry gleichzeitig knallrot, versuchten sich hinter ihren Brötchen zu verstecken. Der alte Wolf lachte dreckig und ließ dann Siran raus, der vor dem Weihnachtsmarkt noch kurz in den Wald wollte.  
Als er dann zurückkehrte stand Arthan schon wieder in der Backstube, Harry und Fenrir kamen gerade aus dem Haus und der junge Held zog sich den Mantel zu. Es war wieder eiskalt, trotzdem kamen trafen in diesem Moment auch die ersten Touristen ein, einige kamen aus dem Gasthaus, andere apparierten direkt an den Dorfrand.  
„Heute werden wir uns eher weniger amüsieren“ seufzte Harry:  
„Wie mache ich Thirig nur klar, dass ich nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis habe Bürgermeister zu werden. Ich könnte Stellvertreter sein, maximal ein paar Aufgaben übernehmen, wie zum Beispiel die Standmiete auf Festen, aber alles... nein. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, auf eine so große Verantwortung.“  
„Müssen jemanden finden, der es gerne übernimmt“ schlug Fenrir vor:  
„Einfach einen Ersatz für dich, der sogar noch besser geeignet ist, er hat sich ja förmlich auf dich eingeschossen.“  
„Auf mich und Siran“ klagte der junge Held und kuschelte sich einmal kurz, im Gehen, an den alten Wolf:  
„Du könntest es machen, aber ich glaube du wärst ihm zu alt dafür.“  
„Und ich bin jetzt hier Rudelführer, nach Vollmond wird da einiges anders. Da kann es auch mal sein, dass eines der Wölfchen bei mir anklopft und um Rat fragt.“  
„Ich glaube das ist nicht so schlimm, auch wenn er dann im Prinzip an die Tür meines Hauses anklopft.“  
„Soll ich Miete zahlen?“  
„Nein“ wehrte Harry sofort ab und sie erreichten den Stand mit den Weihnachtssternen, Siran hielt sofort Abstand, da er vom Vortag noch wusste: Diese Pflanzen waren giftig für ihn.  
„Sie haben neue mitgebracht“ staunte Harry sofort.  
„Ja, ich habe gestern fast alle verkauft“ freute sich die Händlerin:  
„Wollen Sie nicht doch eine haben, ich habe heute auch weiße da.“  
„Nein, nein, mir ist das Risiko zu groß. Siran und Hedwig kauen zwar eher ungern an Pflanzen, aber... nein. Trotzdem sind sie wirklich sehr schön.“  
„Aus eigener Zucht“ nickte die Händlerin stolz:  
„Und nicht nur die Deutschen lieben sie, wir exportieren auch. Ist Thirig heute nicht da?“  
„Er muss ein paar Stunden nach München, um etwas im Ministerium und bei der Bank zu regeln. Wir haben deswegen, für die Zeit, die Aufsicht übernommen.“  
„EIN DIEB“ brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme, von irgendwoher, und schon sah man einen Mann mit einem großen, holzgeschnitzten Weihnachtsmann davon laufen:  
„HALTET IHN!“  
Und schon liefen Harry und Siran los, hinter dem Dieb her, der sich eindeutig überschätzt hatte. Denn er musste den Weihnachtsmann mit zwei Händen tragen und konnte so nicht apparieren.  
Gerade als er versuchte doch den Zauberstab in die Hand zu bekommen, stürzte sich Siran von Hinten auf den Kerl und der Weihnachtsmann flog Harry in die Arme.  
Der Wamazu fletschte die Zähne knurrend, Harry stellte den Weihnachtsmann sorgfältig ab und als Fenrir sie erreichte, holte der sich gleich den Dieb.  
„Der ist viel zu teuer für mich“ jaulte dieser, er war definitiv kein Herbstwalder und hatte sofort eine riesige Angst vor den Konsequenzen.  
„Dann klaut man aber auch nicht“ knurrte Fenrir, mit Siran, im Chor, aber die Zähne des Wamazu waren definitiv größer und angsteinflößender. Dazu schüttelte der alte Wolf den Dieb noch ordentlich durch, was dazu führte, dass dieser um Hilfe rief und vor Angst jaulte.  
Der alte Holzschnitzer kam angelaufen, er betrieb den Stand zusammen mit seiner Tochter und Harry wusste noch vom Vortag, der große Weihnachtsmann kostete dreihundert Galleonen und ebenso viele Stunden hatte der alte Mann daran gearbeitet.  
„Unversehrt“ fielen ihm tausend Weihnachtssterne vom Herzen:  
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir jemand meine Ware stehlen will... Geld, ja, aber den Weihnachtsmann.“  
„Er ist eben besonders schön“ schmunzelte Harry, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Was machen wir mit dem Dieb?“  
„Wir sollten ihn einsperren bis Thirig zurück ist“ knurrte Fenrir ungehalten:  
„Aber wohin mit ihm? Die Zelle ist im Haus des Zwerges, und wir haben die Schlüssel nicht.“  
„Ich habe eine Idee“ fiel Harry sofort etwas ein und nur wenige Momente später lag ein gefesselter und geknebelter Dieb bei Jack und Arthan in der Backstube.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso ihr uns den gebracht habt, aber der kommt hier nicht so schnell weg“ Jack wirkte etwas verwirrt, aber es störte ihn auch nicht bei der Arbeit.  
„Eben, weil er hier nicht wegkommt. Ihr seid ständig hier, die Aushilfe holt die frischen Backwaren ab, die Maria verkauft, ihr arbeitet und könnt dabei ein Auge auf ihn werfen. Und es herrscht hier nicht gerade frische und kühle Luft, das wird ihn vielleicht ein wenig nachdenken lassen“ strahlte der Held fröhlich und bekam von Arthan einen frischen Zuckerbrezel geschenkt:  
„Thirig wird ihn später abholen, oder er bestellt einen Auroren dafür.“  
Harry streckte sich, gab Arthan einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann mit Fenrir die Backstube wieder. Siran durfte nicht mit hinein, er wartete im Verkaufsraum und zusammen betraten sie dann wieder den Weihnachtsmarkt.  
„Du hast Arthan geküsst“ stellte Fenrir draußen fest und Harry wurde sofort wieder rot.  
„Es war nur ein Kuss auf die Wange, für die Brezel“ schnappte er verlegen nach Luft:  
„Und jetzt komm, ich will sehen ob der Weihnachtsmann wieder an seinem Platz steht und wie es dem alten Holzschnitzer geht. Der sah ja fast schon nach einem Herzinfarkt aus.“

„Ihr habt das großartig gemacht, auch die Lösung für die Aufbewahrung dieses Verbrechers. Ungewöhnlich, aber gut“ freute sich Thirig, als er am späten Nachmittag, mit Severus, wieder zurück war und gleich den Dieb übernahm:  
„Und für den rufe ich dann auch später, oder morgen früh, einen Auroren. Erstmal kommt er jetzt in meine Zelle.“  
Er schleifte den Kerl mit, einfach hinter sich her, zu seinem Haus hin und dort wahrscheinlich direkt in die Zelle.  
Nun sah Harry den Professor auffordernd an und bekam von ihm einen Beutel mit dreihundert Galleonen hingehalten. Das konnte er gut bei sich zuhause aufbewahren, wie es die Herbstwalder an sich auch machten, und hatte so immer Bargeld zur Hand.  
Im Grunde wurde im Dorf recht selten versucht etwas zu stehlen, maximal eine volle Kasse, denn in fast jedem Haus saß mindestens ein Werwolf und mit denen wollte man sich nicht anlegen. Selbst der Koch von Melina lebte über dem Gasthaus und achtete sehr auf seinen Arbeitsplatz, und das Geld dort.  
Thirig raubte eh keiner aus, niemand wollte es wirklich bei einem Zwerg versuchen und dann vielleicht als Steinfigur enden, und bei Jack passte wahrscheinlich Arthan sehr gut auf. Er hatte ja schon erwähnt, dass er besser hörte als so manch ein Mensch, oder gar auch Werwolf.  
„Gib nicht alles gleich auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt aus, schau das du weiterhin das meiste mit Schecks bezahlen kannst“ warnte der Professor:  
„Ich habe keine Lust vor Weihnachten noch einmal nach München zu apparieren. Die haben da auch einen Weihnachtsmarkt, ich musste den Zwerg zur Bank hin tragen, sonst hätten sie ihn einfach überrannt.“  
„Es wird sicher reichen, danke“ freute Harry sich und trug sein Geld sorgfältig nach Hause, aber nicht ohne unterwegs noch etwas Schmalzgebäck bei Maria zu kaufen.  
„Ich habe auch einen Brief an unsere Freunde abgeschickt, den konnte ich letzte Nacht noch schnell schreiben“ nickte Severus Fenrir zu:  
„Der Zwerg war so beschäftigt mit den Finanzen des Dorfes, da konnte ich in Ruhe alles regeln, ohne das er es mitbekommen hat.“  
„Sehr gut. Was hast du ihnen geschrieben?“  
„Nur das hier alles gut läuft und Harry sich langsam an meine Anwesenheit gewöhnt, und das wir Beide wahrscheinlich für immer hier bleiben. Sie sollten das wissen.“  
„Ja, das sollten sie“ nickte Fenrir und folgte dann, mit dem Professor, dem jungen Helden nach Hause.


	18. Chapter 18

Die Tür zum Gasthaus wurde mit einem polternden Geräusch aufgerissen und genauso laut knallte Professor Severus Snape sie auch wieder zu. Es war früher Morgen, deswegen befand sich Melina fast ganz allein im Schankraum. Nur ein Tourist hatte es nicht mehr in sein Bett geschafft und schlief den Glühweinrausch auf einer Eckbank aus. Severus sah sofort das er ein Tourist war, denn nur jemand der das magische Deutschland nicht kannte, lief im Schwarzwald mit einer Lederhose herum... einer auf der stand:  
„Küss mich, ich bin ein Hippogreif.“  
„Kaffee“ das Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters war wütend verzogen, als er sich an die Theke setzte, aber Melina polierte weiter ihre Krüge.  
„Das heißt „Bitte, einen Kaffee“ verkündete sie ruhig.  
„Bitte, einen Kaffee“ presste Severus hervor, aber Melina polierte gelassen weiter:  
„Was ist das PROBLEM!?“  
„Schrei mich nicht AN“ donnerte Melina zurück und der Professor zuckte leicht zusammen, sie hatte ja recht:  
„Die Touristen haben gestern den ganzen Kaffee getrunken, ich kriege erst mit der nächsten Lieferung neuen. Und eigentlich nahm ich auch an, dass du bei Harry wohnst und dort deinen eigenen Kaffee hast.“  
Severus erstarrte, dann tat er etwas mit dem Melina nie gerechnet hatte, der Zaubertränkemeister legte seinen Kopf auf die Theke und stöhnte leise auf.  
„Möchtest du einen Glühwein mit Schuss?“  
„Da ist doch schon Alkohol drin, wieso gibt man noch mehr dazu?“  
„Eine deutsche Spezialität. Du kannst Rum, Orangenlikör, Kirschlikör oder Kräuterlikör haben.“  
„Orangenlikör“ murmelte Severus gegen die Theke und richtete sich dann wieder auf, nur um dafür sein Gesicht in den Händen zu verbergen. Er hatte wohl gemerkt das er, so halb auf dem Tresen liegend, lächerlich aussah.  
Nun bewegte Melina sich, holte Glühwein und Likör hervor, und bereitete dann ganz gelassen und ruhig das Getränk zu.  
„Ihr habt euch also gestritten“ stellte sie, ein wenig vor sich her summend, fest.  
„Ja.“  
„Um was ging es denn, sicher war es etwas banales.“  
„Nur um den Abwasch und die Hausarbeiten an sich. Erst ging es darum, dass Harry nichts macht, dann um Sirans Magen und irgendwann erinnerte Harry uns daran das wir ihm keine Miete zahlen und uns auch sonst nicht finanziell beteiligen. Aber unser Geld will er auch nicht.“  
„Ist der alte Wolf auch geflohen?“  
„Nein, er knurrt weiter Harry an.“  
„Er scheut also die Konfrontation nicht“ Melina stellte Severus den heißen Glühwein vor die Nase und der nahm auch gleich einen Schluck davon, verzog das Gesicht daraufhin auch gleich angewidert:  
„Egal ob es dir schmeckt, oder nicht, es kostet dich zwei Galleonen. Harry ist dir sehr ähnlich, nicht wahr?“  
„Möglich.“  
„Ich habe hier schon sehr viele Menschen gesehen, denn ich sehe vielleicht aus wie dreißig, bin es aber nicht. Mein Vater baute dieses Gasthaus, da gab es nur ein Haus, und darin wohnte Thirigs Vorgänger. Er hat meinem Vater versichert, dass dies hier einmal eine wunderbares, kleines Dorf sein würde, sie haben es zusammen aufgebaut und an einem warmen Herbsttag wurde es dann auch getauft. Das weiß ich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, denn ich war damals schon zwanzig Jahre alt. Aber darauf wollte ich gar nicht hinaus, er ist dein Sohn, oder? Ich habe hier sehr viele Väter und Söhne schon zu Gast gehabt, und auch wenn sie sich derweil nicht wirklich ähnlich sind, man erkennt es sofort. An Mimik und Gestik, an der Art wie sie sich bewegen... irgendetwas gibt es immer. Wenn Harry wütend ist, dann zieht er die Wangenknochen so sehr zusammen, dass er fast deinen Gesichtsausdruck hat. Und wenn er sich seinem Gegenüber überlegen fühlt, dann hebt er genauso die Augenbrauen, wie du.“  
Severus zuckte wieder leicht zusammen und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck vom Glühwein.  
„Ich habe ein Schreiben zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag erhalten, es wurde für mich, von seiner Mutter, hinterlegt. Ich habe mich nicht sonderlich darüber gewundert, denn sie war ihrem Mann nicht immer treu und ich habe ihre eindeutigen Angebote gerne angenommen. Und irgendwie habe ich mich auch gefreut, ich habe jetzt auf einmal einen Sohn und ich bin bereit ihm ein Vater zu sein. Harry war dann aber auch leider schon auf seiner Reise und ich konnte immer nur schwer herausfinden wo er war. Dreimal hab ich versucht ihn zu treffen, aber da war er immer schon wieder weg. So ging das bis mir der alte Wolf vor einem Monat erzählte, dass er mit dem Jungen Kontakt hat.“  
„Und da habt ihr auf seinen nächsten Brief gewartet, damit du zu ihm reisen kannst, vielleicht hätte Fenrir ihm auch geschrieben, dass er da warten soll. Und wegen all dem willst du dich auch mit ihm vertragen, sagst du es ihm Weihnachten?“  
„Ich sage es ihm, wenn ich keine Angst mehr haben muss ein Avada dafür zu ernten“ maulte Severus und trank den Glühwein mit einem Zug aus:  
„Fenrir weiß es auch, er versucht mir zu helfen, aber...“  
„Deswegen bist du auch jetzt geflohen, du willst nicht mit Harry streiten... wieso bietest du ihm nicht an, wenigstens etwas im Haushalt zu helfen. Er hat ja auch recht, ihr zahlt keine Hilfe und ich weiß, Fenrir kocht für euch.“  
„Vielleicht hat er diesen Unwillen, etwas im Haushalt zu tun, auch von mir geerbt“ beklagte sich der Professor und schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Ich glaube nach diesem Streit eben, werde ich es ihm dies Jahr nicht mehr sagen können. Das er noch nicht mit meinen Sachen hier ist, ist ein Wunder.“  
„Du könntest dich auch einfach entschuldigen“ schlug Melina vor und polierte ihre Krüge weiter:  
„Ich denke schon, dass er die Entschuldigung annehmen würde und wenn du dann noch... vielleicht die Fenster regelmäßig sauber zauberst, dann war die bisherige Mühe sicher nicht vergebens.“  
Severus drehte sich langsam um, er hatte den leisen Verdacht das Harry eventuell die ganze Zeit in der Tür stand, aber da war niemand. Nur der Tourist regte sich langsam und stöhnte immer wieder leise auf. Eventuell würde er später nicht nur den Alkohol, sondern auch die Lederhose, bereuen.  
„Ich hätte dir gesagt, wenn Harry hinter dir stände, du weißt ich mag solche Heimlichtuereien gar nicht.“  
„Ich auch nicht“ Severus holte Geld hervor und legte es auf den Tisch:  
„Wieso hast du eigentlich keinen Mann?“  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht sind es die Hörner, oder mein etwas zu flauschiger Po“ sie kicherte leise auf und nahm das Geld an sich:  
„Oder das ich manchmal ein wenig lüge... ich habe natürlich noch genügend Kaffee da, am Tag vor dem Weihnachtsmarkt kam eine große Lieferung, aber ich dachte du brauchst bestimmt was stärkeres. Bestelle Harry Grüße von mir.“  
„Ich bekomme jetzt keinen Kaffee mehr, oder?“  
„Nein, du solltest zu ihm gehen. Und gleich kommen die ersten Gäste, dann habe ich sowieso keine Zeit mehr für dich“ sie zwinkerte dem Professor leicht amüsiert zu und er schüttelte nur den Kopf, verließ dann das Gasthaus langsam...  
...Um wenig später mit einem großen, hölzernen Weihnachtsmann das Haus zu betreten, welches er mit Fenrir und Harry bewohnte, dort fand er die Beiden im Wohnzimmer vor. Siran war nicht mehr da, aber den hatte Severus gerade in den Wald laufen sehen und Hedwig schlief wohl schon auf dem Dachboden.  
„Ist das nicht der, der gestern gestohlen wurde“ staunte der Held sofort und seine Wut schien verflogen zu sein.  
„Ich dachte, er macht sich gut zu dem Räuchermann da“ Severus zeigte auf den hölzernen Herrn, der rauchend und duftend neben dem Kamin stand:  
„Und ich werde zukünftig die Fenster sauber zaubern.“  
„Und die Böden“ fragte der junge Held neugierig und nahm den Weihnachtsmann an sich:  
„Fenrir wird auch noch das Geschirr und die Küche sauber zaubern, er arbeitet ja sowieso die meiste Zeit dort.“  
Severus verkniff sich ein „Und was machst du“, denn er wollte nicht schon wieder Streit mit Harry, der nun den Weihnachtsmann auf die andere Seite des Kamins stellte.  
Aber eigentlich war die Frage ja berechtigt, Harry sollte wirklich auch etwas im Haushalt tun.  
„Ich mache die Böden und die Fenster“ versprach der Professor aber dann nur und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu zaubern:  
„Vielleicht wäre es auf Dauer nicht schlecht jemanden einzustellen, der zumindest einmal in der Woche hier durch zaubert. Denn das Haus besteht ja nicht nur aus Böden, Fenstern und der Küche.“  
„Das wäre die idealste Lösung, denn keiner von uns möchte das Bad putzen“ seufzte Harry und betrachtete nachdenklich den Weihnachtsmann:  
„Vielleicht weiß Thirig Rat, er müsste doch jeden im Dorf kennen und weiß deswegen auch, wer so etwas für uns machen würde.“  
„Gute Idee“ brummte Fenrir:  
„Und außerdem will ich heute auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt einen Vorrat einkaufen. Auch für Vollmond, Siran wird da sicher auch einiges verdrücken.“  
„Ganz besonders viele Salamis“ nickte Harry lächelnd und umarmte Severus dann einfach:  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
„Nein, es tut mir leid. Du hattest ja recht, wir wohnen hier ohne Miete zu zahlen und dann regen wir uns noch über die Hausarbeit auf. Ich hätte zumindest einen Teil des Gebäudes mit zahlen müssen.“  
Er streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar und überlegte ernsthaft, ob Harry ihn vielleicht vermisst hätte, wäre er nach diesem Streit ausgezogen.  
Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, soweit waren sie noch nicht. Aber der Professor wollte irgendwann einmal soweit sein.  
„Ich bezahle unsere zukünftige Haushaltshilfe“ bestimmte er dann und sie machten sich bereit, um Thirig auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt zu suchen:  
„Und Fenrir, du bezahlst unsere Lebensmittel, und nicht mehr nur das Fleisch.“  
„Ich bezahle nicht deinen Kaffee“ nickte der alte Wolf:  
„Aber ich bezahle für Siran mit, denn sonst ist Harry irgendwann arm wie eine Kirchenmaus und wir müssen auch alles andere für ihn zahlen.“  
„So schnell werde ich nicht arm“ wehrte der junge Mann gelassen ab und sie verließen das Haus, wo sie gleich mit ordentlichem Schneefall konfrontiert wurden:  
„Aber wenn das so weiter geht, bin ich ganz schnell erfroren. Lasst uns schauen, ob Thirig vielleicht am Stand für heißen Kakao steht.“  
„Und dort wollt ihr Beide auch gleich eine Tasse trinken“ fragte Severus schmunzelnd, der seinen Kaffee einfach mitgenommen hatte.  
„Natürlich“ brummten Held und Werwolf gleichzeitig:  
„Und dann gehen wir gleich zum Bratwurststand, damit Siran uns auch findet, wenn er aus dem Wald kommt.“  
„Natürlich, er findet uns auch sonst überhaupt nicht“ lachte der Zaubertränkemeister fröhlich auf und folgte dann den Beiden zum Kakaostand... wo tatsächlich der Bürgermeister gerade eine Tasse des heißen Getränkes serviert bekam.


	19. Chapter 19

„Der Weihnachtsmarkt war ein voller Erfolg“ brummte Wilhelm am Samstag, als er zusammen mit Thirig den Abbau aller Stände überwachte. Der Bürgermeister hatte den Jäger darum gebeten und eventuell war es auch nicht schlecht einen Werwolf, am Vollmondtag, dabei zu haben... falls sich ein Standbetreiber doch noch beschweren wollte. Manche fanden ja immer mal was, wo sie glaubten es gäbe noch Geld dafür, ein kaputtes Stück Stand zum Beispiel, oder ein dreckiger Hocker.  
„So sehr, dass wir einen Tag eher Schluss machen müssen“ nickte der Zwerg ernst:  
„Aber das ist auch nicht schlecht, so könnt ihr heute Abend gemütlich in den Wald gehen und Morgen gehen wir dann alle die Tannen holen.“  
Montag war schon Heiligabend, da gab es nichts mehr, außer im Gasthaus ein Essen für die, welche keine Familie hatten. Thirig, Arthan und Wilhelm waren jedoch bei Harry und seiner kleinen Familie eingeladen, und sie waren alle Drei sicher nicht unglücklich darüber.  
Außerdem ging Anneliese nun dreimal die Woche in Harrys Haus putzen, dafür arbeitete sie an diesen Tagen nicht beim Bürgermeister. Dieser Samstag war so ein Tag, und immer wenn Anneliese nicht bei dem Zwerg war, durfte er im Hause Potter mitessen.  
Darüber war Thirig ebenfalls nicht unglücklich, er hätte ja sonst auch an Heiligabend bei Melina gegessen... so wie es schon die Jahre zuvor immer gewesen war.  
Es war nicht so, dass er Melina nicht zu schätzen wusste, und auch die Tatsache das sie sich an Weihnachten hinter die Theke stellte, anstatt zum Beispiel ihre Mutter in Rumänien zu besuchen. Aber eine kleine Familienfeier aufzusuchen, das war doch etwas anderes.  
Auch wenn diese Familie im Grunde nur aus Freunden bestand.  
Wobei, noch wusste Harry ja nicht, dass er auch noch verwandte Familie besaß.  
Melina hatte ihrem alten, zwergischen Freund da einiges erzählt und das wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil sie ein Geheimnis schlecht bei sich behalten konnte. Einer Person, meist dem Bürgermeister, musste sie es immer anvertrauen, aber das reichte ihr dann auch. Nun war es an Severus sein Geheimnis zu lüften, wieso er in Herbstwald war und auch unbedingt bei Harry wohnen wollte.  
„Thirig“ Harry kam, nur in Hemd, Jeans und einfachen Schuhen, aus dem Haus und winkte ihnen zu:  
„Das Essen ist fertig. Fenrir hat gesagt, ich soll dich holen... willst du auch mitessen, Wilhelm? Er hat genügend gekocht, wahrscheinlich sogar zu viel, und ich wette du bist genauso hungrig wie der alte Wolf.“  
„Eventuell zu hungrig für euer Essen“ wehrte Wilhelm ab:  
„Und wenn Thirig jetzt mit dir geht, dann bleibe ich lieber weiter hier und passe auf.“  
„Schwachsinn“ schimpften Bürgermeister und Held gleichzeitig, packten den Jäger bei den Händen und zogen ihn eilig in das Haus hinein. Dagegen konnte er sich nicht wehren und so lächelte er nur brummend, während Severus schon mal einen weiteren Stuhl herbei holte und Fenrir mehr Geschirr aus dem Schrank nahm.  
„Der Weihnachtsmarkt war ein voller Erfolg gewesen“ nickte Thirig ernst und sah neugierig zum anwesenden Kamin:  
„Und jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso einige Händler meinten, sie hätten keine Waren mehr. Ihr habt sie gekauft und hier aufgestellt. Wollt ihr nächstes Jahr einen eigenen Stand, damit ihr das ganze Zeug los werdet.“  
„Harry war gestern noch der Meinung, wir bräuchten mehr Weihnachtsdekoration“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab und half dem Bürgermeister auf die Eckbank:  
„Zum Glück bleibt das Zeug nicht ewig hier stehen, irgendwann wird es eingepackt, klein gezaubert und weggeräumt. Und dann sieht man auch wieder den ganzen Kamin... nur wird er es nächstes Weihnachten dann auch wieder vorholen, befürchte ich, und dann auch wieder dort aufstellen.“  
„Ich finde es sehr schön“ klagte Harry und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch:  
„Und Siran auch, und Hedwig.“  
Siran, der vor dem ganzen Gebilde, und damit eigentlich vor dem Kamin, lag, fiepte kurz auf und es klang irgendwie gar nicht zustimmend.  
Das Einzige was den Wamazu wohl gerade interessierte, war der fleischige Rinderbeinknochen, den Harry für ihn bestellt hatte und um den er sich schon seit einer Stunde sehr intensiv kümmerte. Hedwig, die auf einer Sessellehne saß, gurrte ihn derweil auffordernd an, aber Siran dachte nicht ihm Traum daran ihr etwas abzugeben. Deswegen bekam sie dann auch ein paar Innereien von dem Wildschwein, welches Fenrir nun aus dem Ofen holte.  
„Ich glaube nicht“ brummte der kochende Werwolf ernst und stellte das dampfende Wildschwein auf den Tisch:  
„Und ich ertrage das ganze Zeug auch nur wegen dir.“  
„Wobei du ja schon gestern Abend überlegt hast“ erinnerte der Professor sich:  
„Ob nicht vielleicht ein Funken aus dem Kamin dem Ganzen, rein zufällig natürlich, ein Ende bereiten könnte. Denn immerhin ist das meiste ja aus Holz.“  
„Fenrir“ jaulte Harry auf und wollte nach seinem Lieblingswerwolf schnappen, aber der brummte nur abwehrend und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch.  
„Nehmt euch ordentlich, wir haben eine lange Nacht vor uns. Ich besonders, muss wohl ein paar Wölfchen rund machen. Sie werden nicht alle friedlich bleiben, besonders nicht die beiden ehemaligen Rudelführer.“  
„Werden sie es noch mal versuchen“ fragte Harry und schob sich, noch leicht schmollend, einen halben Knödel in den Mund:  
„Daf schafft duf dof lofer.“  
„Ich glaube er lernt langsam Deutsch“ lästerte Severus, während Harry schluckte und man sehen konnte wie der halb gekaute Knödel seinen Hals hinunter wanderte:  
„Oder es war eine neue Form von Parzel, denn er scheint zumindest eine halbe Schlange geworden zu sein. Demnächst wachsen ihm noch Schuppen.“  
Manchmal war Harry doch irgendwie noch ein Kind. Er konnte zwar ganz allein, oder zumindest mit Siran und Hedwig, durch die Welt reisen und wusste mit seinem Geld umzugehen... aber in manchen Momenten schien er nie erwachsen geworden zu sein.  
Wenn es um Weihnachten ging zum Beispiel, oder um Arthan, oder eben auch beim Essen.  
Da waren ihm dann auch jegliche Manieren egal, Hauptsache es war lecker und reichlich.  
„Ich werde nächstes Jahr wirklich Deutsch lernen“ versprach Harry und wischte sich, mit einer Serviette, den Mund ab:  
„Aber du schaffst die doch locker, oder Fenrir? Ich meine, wenn sie sogar schon ewig nicht mehr auf der Jagd waren...“  
„Wahrscheinlich“ wehrte Fenrir gelassen ab:  
„Wilhelm hier, wird mich nicht mehr angreifen, aber ein paar der jüngeren Fellträger sicherlich. Und dann rollen sie schnell im Dreck, ich bin noch nicht zu alt dafür ihnen ordentlich was zu verpassen.“  
„Ich habe meinen festen Platz im Rudel“ nickte Wilhelm ernst und aß etwas von dem Fleisch:  
„Und in fünf Jahren vielleicht, gehe ich auf den Altenplatz und warte dort gemütlich auf den Sonnenaufgang. Aber schaffst du das dann, nicht zu jagen, Fenrir? Ist doch sicher schwer für dich.“  
„Ich bin eigentlich harmlos und gemütlich. Tatsächlich mache ich mir mehr über die Jagdinstinkte von Siran Gedanken, als um meine.“  
„Siran hat gestern gejagt und er versteht es“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab.  
„Woher weißt du, dass er es versteht“ kaute Thirig gemütlich.  
„Er kann nicken und den Kopf schütteln“ schmunzelte Harry und aß seinen Teller leer, während sich die anwesenden Werwölfe noch das restliche Fleisch nahmen und Severus seinen Teller immer noch abkühlen ließ:  
„Und ein wenig kann er auch telepathisch mit mir kommunizieren, aber mehr als ein paar Worte sind zu anstrengend. Das machen wir nur, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist.“  
„Ich würde gerne auch gleich ein paar Worte mit Siran wechseln“ nickte Severus ernst.  
„Weil er mich eines Tages beißen wird“ Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue und spitzte dabei die Lippen etwas, er hatte seinen Vater also schon durchschaut:  
„Lass das mal unsere Sorge sein. Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich auch deswegen hier in Herbstwald sesshaft geworden bin. Hier wird man mich akzeptieren, auch als gebissener Wamazu, und es wird nicht einmal das deutsche Ministerium davon erfahren... oder gar die hiesige Presse. Arthan wird ja auch gut versteckt, und ich falle in dem Haufen von Werwölfen dann auch gar nicht sonderlich auf.“  
„Und Siran hat sein eigenes Rudel“ brummte Fenrir:  
„Das bedeutet, er stört sich noch weniger an meinem Rudel.“  
„Er stört sich grundsätzlich nicht an Werwölfen, aber dann ist er wenigstens nicht allein an Vollmond und Halloween... ich werde mich definitiv noch vor dem nächsten Halloween beißen lassen.“  
„Wie habt ihr das gemacht, wenn ihr unterwegs wart und keine Werwölfe in der Nähe waren“ spülte Thirig das Essen mit einem Schluck Glühwein runter. Severus hatte eine große Flasche gekauft und nun gab es das heiße Gebräu zum Essen, wobei Fenrir und Harry doch lieber Kakao hatten.  
„Er ist intelligent und kann sprechen... wir haben zusammen an einem Feuer gesessen und uns unterhalten. Manchmal auch einfach nur geschlafen, außerdem üben wir immer noch das Lesen, und an Vollmond geht das am Besten.“  
„Also kann er auch im Notfall einfach hier im Haus bleiben, sollte er sich mit den Werwölfen doch nicht vertragen.“  
„Sicher kann er das. Und er wird es auch tun, wenn kein Notfall ist, zum Beispiel wenn es zu stark regnet, oder es auch Nachts zu warm ist. Immerhin stammt er aus Kanada, Schnee und Eis mag er, aber anderes Klima... In Südamerika hatten wir teilweise einige Probleme deswegen. Zum Beispiel in Brasilien, bei den Naga. Sie waren zwar alle begeistert von ihm und es gab immer gutes Fleisch, aber die Hitze hat ihm ordentlich zu schaffen gemacht.“  
„Da hast du es hier gut ausgesucht, die Bäume halten viel Hitze ab“ nickte Wilhelm ernst und eigentlich wollte er noch etwas dazu sagen, aber es klopfte an der Tür und nur wenig später wurde Arthan von Severus ins Haus gelassen.  
Sofort machte der sich daran Harry zu umarmen und an sich zu drücken, woraufhin dieser natürlich wieder knallrot war, dann zeigte der Bäcker an das Jacks Frau keine gute Laune hatte.  
„Sie ist zwar keine Werwölfin, aber ihre Eltern waren es. Kamen aus Island, haben es aber nicht in Erwägung gezogen ihre Tochter auch zu beißen. An Vollmond ist sie deswegen etwas... ungemütlich, derweil“ erzählte Thirig:  
„Habt sie sicher schon getroffen, sie arbeitet dreimal die Woche im Supermarkt. Aber normalerweise fliehst du doch an Vollmond eher ins Gasthaus...“  
Und schon drückte Arthan den jungen Helden noch mehr an sich, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar, eindeutig wollte er gerade lieber bei Harry sein, als bei Melina.  
„Ich verstehe schon“ lachte der Zwerg fröhlich und holte seine Pfeife aus dem Bart und schneller als alle gucken konnten, hatte er sie sich angesteckt und rauchte wie das Räuchermännchen neben dem Kamin:  
„Eigentlich will ich nicht das Severus gleich mit in den Wald kommt, denn es will ja noch jemand mit Siran reden, aber er wird wohl Herbstwald nicht mehr verlassen. Da muss er eben auch eingeweiht werden.“  
„Ich habe noch keinem magischen Wesen was angetan... außer Fenrir manchmal, wenn er mich zu sehr geärgert hat“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab:  
„Und die schottischen Zentauren waren immer sehr froh mich zu sehen.“  
„Weil du ihnen die Verletzungen und Ausschläge an den Bäuchen weggemacht hast“ nickte Fenrir brummend:  
„Jetzt müssen sie auf deine stinkenden Salben und ekelhaften Säfte verzichten.“  
„Du hast ihnen geholfen“ zupfte sich Thirig rauchend an seinem Bart.  
„Ja, hat er“ nickte Fenrir:  
„Kenne die Zentauren auch, jedes Jahr gab es irgendwen, der Ausschlag von irgendeinem Kraut hatte. Oder es hat sich mal jemand in eine Falle gesetzt, die eigentlich für Wildschweine gedacht war... da haben sie entweder nach dem „Schwarzen Mann“ gerufen, oder auf ihn gewartet, damit er ihnen hilft.“  
„Schwarzer Mann“ kicherte Harry leise, der mittlerweile für Arthan einen Glühwein heiß machte und sich dann mit dem Bäcker an den Tisch setzte:  
„Nichts passt besser als diese Beschreibung. Aber da ja Severus auch eingeweiht wird, und Fenrir es auch wissen sollte... nicht das Zen sich gleich erschreckt, wenn mir allesamt am Tisch auftauchen und Siran sich zudem noch verwandelt.“  
„Mmh mmh... Wilhelm geht sofort zum Rudel, ich komme nicht mit. Fenrir sollte Zen kennenlernen bevor er das Fell anzieht, und dann noch vor seiner Verwandlung verschwinden. Du kennst ja den Weg zum Tisch. Hast schon recht, wenn es zu viele sind, und dann noch einer der sich vor Ort verwandelt... sind halt alle nicht so stabil.  
„Hier, nimm meine Flöte, falls er nicht schon da ist oder sofort kommt“ Thirig holte das Objekt hervor und gab es in Harrys Obhut:  
„Treib aber keinen Schindluder damit, einmal reicht vollkommen, da hören sie es schon, egal wo sie gerade sind. Ist magisch das Ding. Und Zen weiß das er gemeint ist und wird alleine kommen. Vor allem wird er weder Frauen, noch Kinder in die Nähe von Wölfen und Werwölfen lassen. Wie er ja schon erzählte, es wurde auch schon mal einer von ihnen erlegt.“  
„Sie sind Beute“ fragte Fenrir:  
„Kein Wunder, dass hier keiner jagen darf.“  
„Sie sehen auch leicht aus wie Beute“ nickte Wilhelm:  
„Deswegen darf Siran auch nur unter Aufsicht jagen, ich muss aufpassen das er keinen von denen erwischt.“  
„Also...“ Thirig stand auf und machte die Pfeife mit einer kurzen Handbewegung aus, steckte sie in seinen Bart zurück:  
„Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr Zen ordentlich behandelt. Seid nicht laut, keine hektischen Bewegungen und benehmt euch. Und du Professor, kannst ihm vielleicht deine Dienste anbieten. Die kommen nämlich auch nicht an ihre Bäuche ran, und Jürgen ist immer gleich mit Skalpell und Spritze da.“  
„Wie im Mittelalter“ schnaubte Severus und half dem Zwerg in seinen Schal:  
„Wenn dieser Zen mir soweit vertraut, dann werde ich nicht Nein sagen.“  
„Bist eben doch ein guter Kerl“ nickte Thirig und verließ dann das Haus:  
„Auch wenn du immer noch aussiehst wie der Abkömmling eines Dementors.“


	20. Chapter 20

„Hier werden dann die Äpfel hingelegt“ sie erreichten den langen Holztisch, mitten im Wald, und Harry sah dabei aus wie ein frischer Marshmallow. Denn er hatte sich in alle Jacken gesteckt, die er besaß. Aber es war auch wirklich kalt, eiskalt, und zwar so sehr, dass es noch nicht einmal mehr schneite.  
„Und nicht nur Äpfel, sondern auch Lebkuchen und anderes... sie sind halt nur Vegetarier“ Harry kramte in seiner Tasche nach der Flöte und holte sie dann hervor, wollte dann auch gleich diesen zarten Ton erzeugen, aber es kam nur ein merkwürdiges Krächzen heraus.  
Sofort zeigte Arthan ein „Das war wohl nichts“ an und wurde von dem Helden dafür leicht böse angezischelt.  
„Meine Lippen sind eingefroren“ klagte er und hielt dem Bäcker die Flöte hin:  
„Mach du es besser.“  
Arthan nahm das kleine Instrument dann auch gleich und blies hinein, woraufhin der richtige Ton sich auf den Weg in den Wald machte und Harry die Flöte wieder sorgfältig einsteckte.  
„Das war definitiv ein magischer Ton, hab schon ähnliches von Feen in Irland gehört. Aber die brauchen dann auch keine Flöten dafür“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich, er hatte sich einfach auf den Tisch gesetzt und amüsierte sich ein wenig über den frierenden Helden:  
„Und ich dachte eigentlich du hättest viel Zeit in Kanada verbracht, müsstest du da nicht an die Kälte gewöhnt sein?“  
„Ich war danach nur noch in warmen, oder gar heißen, Ländern“ schnappte Harry ungehalten, atmete dann aber tief durch:  
„Wir sollten friedlich sein, wenn Zen gleich kommt.“  
Siran schüttelte sich, sofort sahen alle zu ihm, aber es waren wohl nur ein paar Schneeflocken gewesen. Harry sagte zwar, dass er sich früher als die Werwölfe verwandelte, aber auch nicht wie früh... der Wamazu schüttelte sich erneut und setzte sich recht bequem hin, schüttelte den Kopf und fing dann tatsächlich an zu leuchten.  
Sofort hatte er jegliche Aufmerksamkeit, auch die von Harry, seine vorderen Pfoten wurden zu händeähnlichen Pranken, seine Hinterbeine länger und kräftiger, Siran richtete sich auf und öffnete das Maul, als wolle er gähnen.  
Dann schüttelte er sich erneut und sah nach ob auch noch alles da war, dabei stand er auf seinen Hinterbeinen und packte mit einer „Hand“ seine Rute.  
„Es ist alles da“ nickte Harry lächelnd.  
„Schon mal nicht da gewesen, dann großes Problem und viel Jaulen“ brummte Siran mit einer fast unmenschlich klingenden Stimme, dunkel und stark, dann sah er plötzlich hinter seine Freunde und sie folgten seinem Blick.  
Zen kam gerade aus dem Wald und Severus hielt sofort die Luft einige Sekunden an.  
Fenrir brummte verstehend, auch Zen sah sicher irgendwie nach Beute aus, das Geweih und der untere Körper, das war alles eindeutig Hirsch.  
„Er ist also verwandelt“ stellte Zen fest und gab erstmal Arthan die Hand, dann Harry:  
„Und Thirig ist nicht hier.“  
„Er hat mir die Flöte gegeben“ der junge Held zeigte sie vor:  
„Er meinte, es wäre nicht gut, wenn so viele hierher kommen. Du solltest aber unbedingt Severus und Fenrir hier kennenlernen.“  
„Dieser schwarze Mann starrt mir auf den Bauch“ stellte Zen fest, gab den Beiden dann aber doch die Hände:  
„Und das hier ist ein sehr großer Werwolf. Du bist neu, und wirklich sehr...imposant. Lasse dir nicht einfallen auf die Jagd zu gehen, wir können mit unseren Waffen umgehen. Kommst du uns zu nahe, findest du schnell einen Pfeil in deinem Kopf.“  
„Ich bin harmlos“ brummte Fenrir nur.  
„Du hast da einen Ausschlag, deswegen schaue ich darauf“ erklärte Severus und zeigte auf die Stelle am Bauch:  
„Ich habe schon sehr viele Ausschläge dieser Art gesehen, aber bei Zentauren.“  
„Wir sind auch Zentauren, aber man nennt unsere Art Fianna“ nickte Zen langsam:  
„Ja, es ist ein Ausschlag, aber ich möchte nicht das Jürgen mit seinen Messern kommt, um mir das wegzuschneiden. Deswegen ertrage ich es.“  
„Ich bringe dir Morgen Mittag eine Salbe dagegen“ verkündete Severus ernst:  
„Wenn das weg geschnitten wird, dann kommt es immer wieder, die Salbe wird es an der Wurzel packen und von dort aus abtöten. Ich dachte mir schon so etwas, als Thirig mich aufforderte meine Dienste auch hier anzubieten. Kein magisches Wesen auf diesem Planeten ist gegen Krankheiten immun, selbst ein Vampir kann sich unter bestimmten Umständen was einfangen.“  
„Fi... fi...“ hörte man nun Siran sagen, er übte mit Harry das Wort „Fianna“ und tat sich wohl etwas schwer damit.  
„Finna“ verkündete der Wamazu dann und Zen trat an ihn heran, hielt ihm seine Hand hin.  
„Du bist noch sehr jung“ stellte er fest und Siran nahm die Hand vorsichtig:  
„Aber du kannst froh sein, einen Menschen wie Harry an deiner Seite zu haben.“  
„Zen sehr freundlich“ stellte Siran fest und berührte das Geweih kurz, an das er nun leicht ran kam:  
„Sehen aus wie Beute, aber das nicht sein. Wilhelm gut, wenn sagen ich nur jagen, wenn er dabei ist. Haben Finna schon gesehen, aber nur von Weitem.“  
„Du hast sehr gute Freunde, Harry“ nickte Zen ernst und streichelte Siran über den Kopf.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen“ brummte Fenrir in diesem Moment:  
„Sehen uns Morgen früh.“ Mit diesen Worten schnupperte er kurz und verschwand dann im Wald, in die Richtung, in der er die anderen Werwölfe vermutete.  
„Ich hoffe er ist so harmlos, wie er es sagte“ bestimmte der Anführer der Fianna ernst und wandte sich dann wieder Arthan zu:  
„Es freut mich dich einmal wieder zu sehen. Meine älteste Tochter spricht derweil von deinen Nussbroten.“  
Sofort machte Arthan ein paar Gesten, sie waren schnell und präzise, weshalb Harry auch nur „Weihnachten“ und „Brot“ verstand.  
„Darüber wird sie sich sehr freuen“ bestimmte Zen sofort:  
„Leihe dir von Thirig die Flöte aus, damit das Brot nicht zu lang hier liegt. Sie liebt es, wenn es noch Außen knusprig ist. Und du, Severus, meinst du die Salbe hilft?“  
„Natürlich, und auch allen anderen die genau diesen Ausschlag auch haben. Ich werde dir genügend bringen.“  
„Severus ist ein sehr großer Heiler, und er bleibt auch in Herbstwald“ fügte Harry lächelnd hinzu:  
„Ich lasse mich auch nur von ihm versorgen, auch wenn wir uns nicht immer gut verstehen. Und Siran hat er vor Kurzem auch schon was geheilt.“  
„Und vor allem gibt es bei mir weder Messer, noch Spritzen“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Seid froh, dass ich sonst nichts zu tun habe und Wilhelm mir seinen Keller überlässt, damit ich brauen kann. Ich bringe die Salbe gleich Morgen früh hierher...“ Heulen erklang, die Werwölfe fingen an sich zu verwandeln, oder hatten es schon hinter sich und begrüßten so einander.  
„Wir sollten gehen“ bestimmte Harry und zeigte einen leichten Anflug von Angst.  
„Ich dachte dieser neue Werwolf ist harmlos“ fragte Zen besorgt.  
„Harry nicht Angst vor Werwölfen“ erklärte Siran:  
„Harry Angst von Werwölfen gebissen zu werden. Ich werde Harry beißen, er sollte nicht vorher Werwolf sein, anderen Biss überdecken schmerzhafter als nur beißen zu Wamazu.“  
„Das du einen Biss überdecken kannst, hatte Harry ja schon erwähnt“ erinnerte Severus sich.  
„Ja, immer. Auch alter großer Werwolf dann Wamazu sein, aber ich nicht haben wollen ihn als Welpen. Harry vollkommen reicht, er nächstes Jahr sicher gebissen und dann verbringen Vollmond nicht mehr allein im Wald. Ich jetzt viel lieber sitzen vor Kamin, aber nicht wollen Menschen Angst machen.“  
„Ich zaubere dir ein Feuer“ bestimmte Harry und fing eilig an Holz zusammen zu suchen, woraufhin ihm Arthan auch gleich half, während Severus sich noch einmal den Ausschlag ansah und dann ganz vorsichtig eine Probe davon ablöste. Diese zauberte er gleich nach Hause, da er kein Behältnis dabei hatte.  
„Ich sollte auch einmal ein ernstes Wort mit Jürgen reden“ bestimmte der Professor daraufhin:  
„Und es wäre noch einfacher, für uns alle, wenn ihr mit Problemen zu mir kommen würdet. Oder mich in den Wald ruft.“  
„Wir sind keine Pferdezentauren“ bestimmte Zen ernst:  
„Viele Menschen machen uns Angst, unser Körper will ständig fliehen. Nur der Wald bietet Schutz.“  
„Das dachte ich mir schon. Dann machen wir es anders“ überlegte Severus ernst:  
„Ich komme jeden Mittwoch um ein Uhr Mittags hierher und bringe meine Tasche mit. Dann untersuche ich alle von deiner Herde...“  
„Gruppe...“  
„...Von deiner Gruppe, die ein Problem haben und bestimme was zu tun ist. Entweder kann ich noch am gleichen Tag helfen, oder ich bringe das Mittel im Laufe der restlichen Woche her, dafür leihe ich mir dann diese Flöte aus.“  
„Was willst du dafür? Gold?“  
„Schwachsinn“ wehrte Severus ab und sah dann für einen Moment zu Siran, der darauf wartete, dass man ihm ein Feuer anzündete:  
„Aber ich habe nichts gegen Fleisch. Immerhin müssen wir bald wohl auch Harry mit genügend Fleisch versorgen.“  
„Normalerweise geben wir Wilhelm unser Fleisch, aber er gibt uns nichts dafür“ überlegte Zen ernst:  
„Mit dir wäre das Geschäft sicherlich ertragreicher, auch wenn mal niemand von uns was hat. Ich werde meiner Gruppe davon berichten und dann entscheiden wir gemeinsam. Und auch das hier alle freundlich und harmlos sind, werde ich ihnen sagen. Lasst das Feuer nicht unbewacht.“ Zen nickte ihnen zu und verschwand dann im Wald, so leicht und leise wie er auch gekommen war.  
„Lasst das mit dem Feuer“ bestimmte Severus daraufhin:  
„Siran kommt mit, vor den Kamin. Es ist viel zu kalt heute Nacht und wer weiß, wie die Werwölfe auf ihn reagieren. Die sehen doch das Feuer sofort, und wollen wissen wer da seine Fellhaare wärmt.“  
„Also gut“ nickte Harry und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Herbstwald:  
„Die werden jetzt sowieso alle in den Häusern sein, Thirig meinte einmal, auch wenn die Werwölfe harmlos sind... an Vollmond bleibt man lieber im Haus und geht kein Risiko ein. Arthan, kennst du Zen schon länger? Er versteht dich ja sehr gut, und wesentlich besser als wir.“  
Der Bäcker zeigte sofort die Zeichen für „alte Freunde“ an und dann etwas was einem Lagerfeuer im Wald glich, dazu das Dach eines Hauses.  
„Du hast mal im Wald gewohnt?“  
Arthan nickte zustimmend und meinte dann, er habe Angst vor den Menschen gehabt, es aber auch nicht lange im Wald ausgehalten. Deswegen habe er sich für Herbstwald entschlossen, als Zen ihm davon erzählte, und das dort nicht nur Werwölfe, sondern eben auch ein Zwerg und eine halbe Waldnymphe lebte.  
„Mich würde ja interessieren was du für ein Wesen bist, auch weil du Harry anmachst und ich will nicht, dass er irgendwann neben einem Troll aufwacht, oder ähnlich unangenehmen“ bestimmte Severus ernst und spießte den Bäcker förmlich mit Blicken auf.  
Arthan schüttelte sofort den Kopf und machte klar, dass er von Harry ablassen würde, sollte man ihn deswegen dazu zwingen.  
„Severus“ quietschte der junge Held sofort erschrocken auf.  
„Du scheinst ihm ja dann nicht wichtig genug zu sein“ kam es trocken vom Professor.  
„Ich kann ihn verstehen, man muss in solchen Fällen Prioritäten haben, auch wenn sie am Ende unglücklich machen. Müsste ich mich zwischen Siran und einem zukünftige Partner entscheiden, wären da meine Prioritäten auch bei Siran und Arthan macht es eben ähnlich.“  
Der Bäcker nickte zustimmend und holte sich dann Harry demonstrativ in die Arme.  
„Nicht streiten“ mischte sich daraufhin Siran ein:  
„Ich sicher, Arthan gutes Wesen, spüre viel Natur in ihm. Wenn doch nicht, er landen auf meinem Teller. Niemand Harry wehtun darf, bringen mich weg von Heimat, sehen viel in Welt und jetzt haben gutes Zuhause. Ich sehr dankbar und irgendwann beißen Harry für Familie.“  
„Genau, Siran passt auf mich auf“ nickte der junge Held heftig:  
„Du brauchst mich nicht zu bemuttern, warum auch immer.“  
„Du bist nicht mehr auf der Reise, du bist jetzt sesshaft geworden. Und ich werde erst aufhören, auf dich zu achten, wenn dieser Kerl da, oder ein anderer, es besser macht“ Severus zeigte, ein wenig aufgebracht, auf Arthan:  
„Siran reicht hier nicht mehr, am Ende steht der britische Tagesprophet noch vor deiner Tür, oder gar das Ministerium, und dann muss jemand da sein, der sie wieder auf die Insel zurück tritt.“  
Stille trat ein und weil es kalt war, beschlossen sie schweigend weiter zu gehen.  
„Ist es denn so schlimm“ fragte Harry leise, als sie den Dorfplatz erreichten.  
„Ja, ist es. Das Ministerium überwacht jeden deiner Schritte, was meinst du wie die rotiert sind, als sie dich im alten Herrenhaus der Greybacks entdeckten. Da wollten sie dich sofort zurückholen, aber auch schon, als du bei den Naga warst, und in den Anden beschlossen sie dich zu suchen. Du warst eine Zeit dort verschwunden, erst nach zwei Wochen bist du wieder aufgetaucht.“  
„Das liegt daran, dass die Bergelfen dort in einem Berg wohnen, sie hatten uns eingeladen.. Aber das Ministerium kam nie dorthin wo ich war, sie standen nie bei mir auf der Matte.“  
„Weil es jemanden gibt, der sie davon abhält“ nickte der Professor ernst und nickte dann in Richtung Thirig, der auf sie zu kam und dabei sehr besorgt an seinem Bart zupfte:  
„Ich glaube der will mit uns über Siran reden.“


	21. Chapter 21

„Das Ministerium hat schon lange eine extra Abteilung für „besondere“ Zauberer die, ihrer Meinung nach, überwacht werden müssen. Dumbledore fiel zum Beispiel auch in die Kategorie, mich haben sie nach der Schlacht auch eine Weile überwacht, aber ich bin ihnen wahrscheinlich zu langweilig gewesen. Und außerdem bin ich auch nicht immer greifbar“ sie waren alle zurück in Harrys Haus, außer natürlich Fenrir, und Siran saß auf einem Stuhl, versuchte gerade ein Stück Fleisch mit Messer und Gabel zu essen.  
Etwas was ihm, aufgrund der recht großen Hände, natürlich nicht gelang, aber er gab auch nicht auf.  
Wenn er sich in dieser Gestalt befand, dann wollte er auch menschenähnlicher agieren, immerhin konnte er aufrecht gehen, greifen, lesen, sprechen... fast alles was ein Mensch auch konnte.  
„Und wie bekommen sie raus, wo ich bin“ schnappte Harry ungehalten. Er ahnte es eigentlich auch schon und deswegen war es gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, wenn das Ministerium dann irgendwann vor seiner Tür stand.  
„Du zauberst. Sobald du einen etwas komplizierteren Zauber, als nur etwas zu öffnen oder schweben zu lassen, wirkst, erhalten sie eine Meldung wo das geschehen ist. Und fast niemand kann gegen die Abteilung etwas tun. Der Zaubereiminister könnte sie auflösen, aber der denkt natürlich nicht mal im Traum daran. Er ist sogar soweit, dass er sie für eine gute Einrichtung hält. Und eigentlich ist diese Abteilung auch geheim, ich weiß nur davon, weil einer meiner Freunde davon erfahren hat. Und er ist auch derjenige, der etwaige Leute schon davon abgehalten hat, bei dir auf der Matte zu stehen. Sie wollen, dass du sie weiter beschützt, als Auror arbeitest und ihnen die Bösewichte vom Hals hältst. Es sind ja auch immer noch ein paar Todesser nicht eingefangen, einen musste ich ihnen sogar bringen. Der wollte sich mit mir treffen, und ich hab ihn dann einfach eingesammelt und zu den Auroren gebracht“ Severus wurde sehr nachdenklich:  
„Entweder das Ministerium ist irgendwann hier, weil er sie nicht mehr aufhalten kann, oder sie denken, dass du hier erstmal gut aufgehoben bist. Und sie werden froh sein, dass du dich nicht mehr durch die Welt bewegst, hier können sie jederzeit auf dich zurückgreifen. Und sobald auch nur ein Todesser, oder sonst ein Verbrecher, aufmuckt, stehen sie bei dir vor der Tür.“  
„Das denken sie nur“ schnaubte Thirig, und es klang recht besorgt:  
„Aber das hier alles fällt unter das deutsche Ministerium...“ er wurde sehr still:  
„Die vielleicht nichts dagegen haben, wenn das britische Ministerium Harry hier abholen will. Er fällt ja nicht unter ihre Gesetze, da er Brite ist, es ist ihnen wahrscheinlich sogar egal“ er zupfte sich am Bart und wurde sehr nachdenklich.  
„Ich schreibe ihnen“ bestimmte Harry sofort, zauberte Feder und Papier herbei, war schnell bereit dafür einen Wutbrief an das britische Ministerium zu schicken.  
„Du schreibst gar nichts“ nahm Severus dem Helden das Schreibzeug ab:  
„Damit machst du es wahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer. Du bleibst auch hier, verhalte dich einfach ruhig.“  
„Ich könnte aber denjenigen, der mir hilft, unterstützen... wer ist es“ auch da hatte Harry schon eine Ahnung, er hob eine Augenbraue und musterte den Zaubertränkemeister sehr intensiv, denn er wusste ja wer dessen bester Freund war.  
„Lucius Malfoy“ zuckte dieser mit den Schultern:  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber er mag dich, und das gilt auch für den Rest seiner Familie. Und zudem glauben sie, sie seien dir etwas schuldig, was nicht ganz unwahr ist.“  
„Mir ist niemand was schuldig“ maulte Harry halbherzig und sah dann zum Wohnzimmer, dort lag Arthan und schlief leise schnarchend, er war als Einziger nicht mehr wach:  
„Schreib ihm, wenn er irgendwas von mir braucht, dann soll er mir schreiben. Vielleicht muss ich ja mal was unterschreiben, oder so. Ich will hier in Frieden leben, und ich muss dabei auch an Siran denken. Wer weiß was das britische Ministerium mit ihm macht, wenn sie ihn entdecken und dann eventuell erfahren, was er ist und was er kann.“  
„Werden nicht an mich ran kommen“ bestimmte der Wamazu sofort:  
„Werde Harry und Eule verteidigen. Wenn nicht weg bleiben, und kommen, machen Ärger, dann ich töten.“  
Sofort wurde der Wamazu, von einigen Anwesenden, entsetzt angesehen, nur Harry blieb relativ gelassen.  
„Die Wamazu dürfen in Kanada so ziemlich alles, sie werden nur bestraft, wenn sie aus reiner Bosheit handeln. Also, wenn zum Beispiel ein Wamazu seine Familie verteidigt und in dieser Situation einen Menschen oder Werwolf tötet, dann erwartet ihn keine Strafe. Und auch sonst, bei Diebstahl oder ähnliches, haben sie recht große Narrenfreiheit. Siran kennt es nicht anders, er hat gelernt das die Familie mit allen Mitteln verteidigt werden darf.“  
„Und im Grunde hat er ja auch recht“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Wer würde nicht für seine Familie töten? Aber er ist ein magisches Wesen, ein Tier, er hat im britischen Gesetz keinerlei Rechte. Wie ist das eigentlich in Deutschland, Thirig?“  
„Kommt drauf an, ich und Melina haben die gleichen Rechte wie Menschen, oder eben die Werwölfe, aber wir müssen uns auch jeden Monat in München melden. Melina hat es etwas schwieriger, als ich, die Deutschen mögen Zwerge größtenteils. Ist besser, wenn Siran als zu großer Wolf, oder Hund, durchgeht. Müssen ja auch Arthan verstecken.“  
„In Heimat, Arthan wäre normal“ bestimmte Siran sofort, nahm dann das Fleisch mit den Pranken und schob es sich in das Maul:  
„Und Siran Wamazu viel Ehre. Zentauren auch viel Ehre dort, und großer Fuß mit Haaren.“  
„Das stimmt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Magische Wesen sind dort entweder hoch angesehen, wie die Zentauren und Wamazu, oder werden einfach akzeptiert.“  
„Was meint er mit großer Fuß mit Haaren“ fragte Thirig neugierig.  
„So nennen die Wamazu die wenigen Bigfoot, die es in Kanada noch gibt“ lachte der junge Held fröhlich auf, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Das britische Ministerium darf hier nicht auftauchen... was ist wenn ich die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft annehmen will?“  
„Dafür musst du ein Jahr hier gelebt haben“ nickte Thirig.  
„Aber das wäre keine schlechte Idee“ bestimmte Severus sofort:  
„Doch wer weiß wie es in einem Jahr aussieht, vielleicht hat Lucius es dann schon geschafft sie ganz von dir abzubringen. Er will sich ja auch zum Zaubereiminister wählen lassen, dann kann er die ganze Abteilung auflösen.“  
„Ich schreibe ihm“ und schon hatte Harry das Schreibzeug wieder in den Händen:  
„Dass ich sehr dafür bin, dass er Zaubereiminister wird.“  
„So etwas solltest du nur schreiben, wenn du wirklich davon überzeugt bist. Gerade willst du nur deinen Hintern retten“ nahm Severus dem Jungen alles wieder ab:  
„Ich kann die Malfoys zu Silvester hierher einladen.“  
„Die... Malfoys...“ echote Harry langsam, ihm wurde sofort bewusst das Draco Malfoy da auch zu gehörte.  
„Ich spüre Angst in Harry“ nickte Siran sofort und wandte sich dann an Severus:  
„Gib mir Saft.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sich deine Organe bei der Verwandlung sonderlich verändert haben“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Deswegen bekommst du keinen Saft, aber du kannst Wasser haben, oder maximal einen Tee. Wir haben Pfefferminztee gekauft, das ist sogar gesund für dich.“  
„Saft“ forderte Siran etwas ernster, aber Severus bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter. Harry stand daraufhin auf und füllte ein Glas jeweils zur Hälfte mit Wasser und Kürbissaft. Das stellte er dann Siran hin und setzte sich wieder auf die Eckbank.  
„Sag mir das Draco was besseres zu tun hat, als hier in einem kleinen, deutschen Dorf Silvester zu feiern“ murmelte der junge Held leise.  
„Hat er sicher nicht, denn seine beiden Paten sind hier. Du weißt doch hoffentlich schon, dass Fenrir auch sein Pate ist, sein Lieblingspate... leider.“  
„Du bist eifersüchtig“ stellte Thirig sofort fest.  
„Ein wenig“ gab der Professor zu:  
„Aber der alte Wolf war wirklich der bessere Babysitter gewesen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht Thema, Harry hat vollkommen zu Unrecht Angst vor Draco.“  
„Er kann mich nicht leiden.“  
„Er musste genauso schauspielern wie ich, oder Lucius und Narcissa. Und er ist nur ein Todesser geworden, damit unsere Tarnung nicht aufgeflogen ist. Denn Lucius hat durchgehend für das Ministerium spioniert... deswegen ist es auch nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er nächstes Jahr Zaubereiminister wird.“  
„Ich will mit ihm darüber reden, also gut, lade sie zu Silvester ein. Nimm ruhig Hedwig dafür, dann sehen sie gleich das ich ihnen vertraue. Hoffentlich begrüßt mich Draco nicht mit einem Avada, egal wie sehr er schauspielerte, ich bin nicht wirklich nett zu ihm gewesen... ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen.“  
„Ich denke, er hat dir schon längst verziehen“ nickte Severus und nahm das Schreibzeug selbst in die Hände, fing gleich an zu schreiben.  
„Und jetzt sollten wir über Siran reden“ brummte Thirig:  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass er nicht im kalten Wald bleiben will“ der Bürgermeister beobachtete für einige Momente lang Siran, wie dieser aus dem Glas trank:  
„Aber ich will nicht wissen, wie die Herbstwalder auf diese Gestalt reagieren. Kann er sich im Winter auch hier im Haus verwandeln und muss nicht raus, oder muss zumindest erst raus, wenn es stockdunkel ist und alle in ihren Betten liegen? Und im Frühling kann er dann sicher ganz im Wald bleiben.“  
„Kleiner Mann mit Haaren immer gut, gerne bleiben ganze Nacht bei Feuer und Saft“ nickte Siran und steckte seine Zunge in das fast leere Glas, um auch den Rest seines Getränks heraus zu lecken.  
„Und der große Wamazu mit Haaren ist auch immer gut“ lachte Thirig und holte seine Pfeife hervor:  
„Was hat eigentlich Zen gesagt? Ich wette er hat Arthan um ein Brot, für seine Tochter, gebeten.“


	22. Chapter 22

Harry kreischte laut auf, er saß in seinem Bett und kreischte so voller Entsetzen, dass er sofort nicht nur Fenrir und Severus auf den Plan rief, sondern auch Siran. Letzterer befand sich wieder in dem Fell, welches er den ganzen Monat über trug, und der alte Wolf hatte seines auch abgelegt.  
Es war Sonntag Morgen, der Tag vor Heiligabend und natürlich wollten sie später zusammen in den Wald gehen, um eine Tanne zu holen.  
„Wieso kreischst du“ Severus zauberte auf den Helden, er hatte keinerlei Verletzungen und Krankheiten an sich, aber er sah aus als hätte er den Tod persönlich gesehen.  
Entsprechend wurde auch von Siran abgeschlabbert, wie gut das Hedwig noch nicht zurück war, sie hätte sich bestimmt auch Sorgen gemacht.  
„Ich habe vergessen Geschenke zu kaufen“ quietschte Harry leise auf:  
„Und Baumschmuck besitzen wir auch keinen.“ Severus stöhnte leise auf und Fenrir ließ ein ungehaltenes Brummen hören, denn sie dachten ja es wäre irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert.  
„Und deswegen kreischst du“ fragte der Professor dann:  
„Das ist doch nicht wichtig.“  
„Natürlich ist das wichtig, oder willst du einen leeren Baum da stehen haben? Oder keine Geschenke bekommen?“  
„Ich brauche keine Geschenke, ich kann mir alles was ich haben will selbst kaufen. Und Fenrir auch. Außerdem dürfen wir bei dir wohnen, Fenrir hat ein neues Rudel und ich gehe am zweiten Weihnachtstag schon wieder mit Maria aus.“  
„Aber ihr habt doch sicher... ihr habt bestimmt was für mich besorgt. Mindestens Fenrir, von dir erwarte ich sowieso nichts...“ Harry stand auf und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung in Richtung Professor:  
„Das du noch nicht etwas von „Humbug“ und „Weihnachten, pah“ von dir gegeben hast, gleicht einem Wunder.“  
Stille trat ein, Severus Snape sah in das breite Grinsen des Helden und war schon im nächsten Moment hinter ihm her.  
„Ich kenne auch Muggelgeschichten“ schimpfte er hinter dem Jungen her und versuchte ihm mit einem Tritt in den Hintern beizukommen, aber Harry war flink und verschwand schnell im Bad.  
„Ich kenne die Geschichte auch, Ebenezer“ grinste Fenrir fett und musste dann auch vor dem Professor fliehen, direkt in die Küche, wo er Siran erstmal ein großes Stück Wildschweinfleisch gab.  
„Wir gehen gleich zusammen in den Wald, und suchen einen Baum aus, deswegen musst du jetzt nicht alleine hinein laufen“ nickte der alte Wolf ernst und Siran trug sein Fleisch zum Kamin, um es in Anwesenheit von Weihnachtsmann und Räuchermännchen zu verschlingen.  
Er hatte dafür jeden Tag einen anderen Platz, etwas was wohl in seinen Instinkten lag, entweder waren die Wamazu in einem sehr großen Revier ständig unterwegs, oder sie machten es um keine anderen Tiere, Wölfe, Wamazu, oder was auch immer, anzulocken.  
Es gab ja zumindest Bären in Kanada, und wenn die hungrig waren, dann verschmähten sie auch sicher nicht die Abfälle der Wamazu.  
Harry kam, frisch geduscht und warm angezogen, runter und erhielt gleich sein Frühstück, bestehend aus Speck-Zwiebel-Pfannkuchen und Rührei.  
Und dabei kam dem jungen Helden dann auch der Gedanke, dass es doch ganz schön war in diesem reinen Männerhaushalt. Wenn man mal von Anneliese absah, die zum Putzen kam, und Hedwig, die gerade auf das Haus zuflog. Fenrir öffnete ihr das Küchenfenster und sie setzte sich erstmal auf die Schulter ihres Besitzers, ließ sich dort kraulen und mit etwas Rührei füttern.  
„Sie kann jetzt solange schlafen, wie wir für den Baum brauchen, und dann fliegt sie zu den Malfoys“ bestimmte Severus.  
„Du brauchst keine Rücksicht auf sie nehmen“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Sie kann auch jetzt schon losfliegen, nur wird sie dann bei den Malfoys ein paar Stunden schlafen. Aber das ist dann auch klüger, als wenn Hedwig hier schläft und sie den Brief erst später erhalten. Hedwig sollte nur jetzt noch etwas fressen, so wie sie auf mein Ei scharf ist, hatte sie im Wald nicht genügend.“  
Und schon bekam die Eule eine ganzes Steak, schön schnabelgerecht klein gezaubert, serviert und stürzte sich natürlich hungrig darauf.  
„Wollte nicht Wilhelm mitgehen, er hat doch vom Förster eine Liste mit Bäumen bekommen, von denen wir uns einen aussuchen können“ erinnerte sich Harry und im nächsten Moment wurde schon heftig an die Tür geklopft. Aber anstatt des Jägers, kam der Bürgermeister aufgeregt rein.  
„Wilhelm“ keuchte er:  
„Er wollte heute Morgen noch irgendwas erlegen und hat sich das falsche Wildschwein ausgesucht. Seine Wunden sind so groß, dass sie nicht schnell genug heilen.“  
Und schon hatte Severus seine Tasche in den Händen, Fenrir, Harry und Siran folgten ihm eilig, zum Haus des Jägers rüber, wo sie auch Jürgen vorfanden.  
Und der hatte schon seine Skalpelle in den Händen.  
„Verschwinde“ forderte Severus ihn sofort auf.  
„Ich muss den Dreck aus der Wunde holen“ fauchte der ansässige Heiler, und die Wunde war wirklich nicht klein. So wie es aussah, hatte das Wildschwein den Jäger förmlich aufgespießt, und zwar durch den Bauch hindurch. Kein Wunder auch, dass er blutete wie frisch geschlachtet, das ganze Bett war schon voll.  
Und Wilhelm war bei Bewusstsein, er sah sie an, konnte aber wohl nichts sagen und zitterte zudem am ganzen Körper.  
„Bis das erledigt ist, ist er verblutet. Fenrir, schmeiße ihn raus.“  
Und schon flog Jürgen aus dem Zimmer raus, Severus zauberte auf den Jäger und schickte ihn damit erstmal ins Land der Träume. Man konnte sehen, wie das Blut arbeitete, wie sich die Wunde versuchte schnell zu schließen, aber es war einfach alles zu stark verletzt.  
„Ich brauche dein Blut Fenrir... Siran!“  
Der Wamazu hatte sich auf dem Bett, auf dem Wilhelm lag, etwas aufgerichtet und leckte über die Wunde. Natürlich half das, aber nicht genügend, woraufhin er zu Severus sah und seine goldenen Augen förmlich aufblitzten. Sie konnten es alle sehen, und schon hatte der Professor ein Messer in den Händen, nahm damit das Blut des Wamazu.  
„Er hat es mir telepathisch gesagt, zwar nicht nett, er meinte er braucht Wilhelm zukünftig noch, aber sein Blut heilt auch schneller die Wunde“ erklärte Severus, während Siran sich bei der Blutabnahme von Harry trösten ließ.  
„Was ist mit dem Dreck, der da wirklich drin ist“ wollte Thirig besorgt wissen:  
„Das Schwein war sicher nicht sauber und die wühlen auch mit den Hörnern in Erde herum.“  
„Das stört nicht“ brummte Fenrir:  
„Wird entweder im Körper vernichtet, oder rausgeworfen. Werwölfe sind nun mal so, das gehört zu unseren Heilfähigkeiten. Sollte man als Heiler auch wissen.“  
Und plötzlich sah man wie Thirig erst nachdenklich und dann verdammt wütend wurde. Sein ganzer Kopf zog sich zusammen, die Augen blitzten gefährlich, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
Dann wurde seine Nase ganz rot und er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, stürmte förmlich zur Tür raus. Harry folgte ihm vorsichtshalber, aber da lernte Jürgen schon fliegen.  
„DU HAST GESAGT“ donnerte Thirig, während der Heiler in der Luft rotierte wie ein Weihnachtskreisel:  
„DAS DU DICH MIT WERWÖLFEN AUSKENNST! DAS DU EINEN KURS BELEGT HAST UND DU SCHON MAL IN KANADA DESWEGEN WARST!“  
„Das stimmt ja auch“ jaulte Jürgen.  
„LÜG MICH NICHT AN“ brüllte Thirig:  
„Wir haben dir vertraut! Die Werwölfe hier, die kaum Kontakt zu anderen Werwölfen haben, haben dir vertraut, dir und deinen verdammten Messern!! VERSCHWINDE AUS HERBSTWALD! SOFORT!“  
„Ich werde...“ sie erfuhren nicht mehr was Jürgen sagen wollte, denn er flog im hohen Bogen aus dem Dorf raus, über ein paar Bäume hinweg, und verschwand dann im verschneiten Schwarzwald.  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht“ fragte Harry besorgt, wurde aber von Thirig nur angeschnaubt:  
„Ich vertraue dir, als Freund und Bürgermeister, aber nicht das er uns die Auroren auf den Hals schickt.“  
„Werden sehen was geschieht“ schnaubte der Zwerg und holte seine Pfeife hervor, dann aber entschied er sich anders und steckte sie wieder zurück, zupfte ein paar mal an seinem Bart und empfing dann Michael und Jonathan, die sofort kamen:  
„Hab Jürgen rausgeworfen, endgültig. Aber er könnte uns noch Ärger machen. Geht in sein Haus, lest alles, untersucht alles was er da hat. Durchsucht jeden Schrank und jeden verdammten Eimer. Wenn er uns einmal betrogen hat, dann vielleicht auch noch öfters. Schenke euch dafür die Bäume dies Jahr.“  
„Schwachsinn, wir machen das auch so“ wehrten die Beiden ab und machten sich gleich daran in das Haus des Heilers einzubrechen. Sie fragten nicht einmal danach, was Jürgen genau getan hatte, sie vertrauten ihrem Bürgermeister einfach und traten dann am Ende die Haustür einfach ein.  
Thirig und Harry kehrten zu Wilhelm zurück, wo die Wunde vollkommen verschwunden war und Severus gerade seine Tasche schloss.  
„Wie sieht es aus“ wollten die Beiden sofort wissen, Siran lag neben dem Bett und musste sich ausruhen, sofort war Harry bei ihm und nahm ihn so gut wie möglich in die Arme.  
„Er wird jetzt ein paar Stunden schlafen, bis der Kreislauf wieder normal geworden ist. Ich hab ihm noch einen Trank gegeben, der das unterstützt...“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Wir kamen im letzten Moment, hätte dieser „Heiler“ noch an ihm herum geschnitten, wäre er sicher jetzt schon nicht mehr am Leben.“  
„Hab ihn verbannt... verdammt... Severus... ich weiß...“ Thirig atmete tief durch:  
„Aber...“  
„Nein“ wehrte der Professor sofort ab.  
„Du bekämst das Haus, gratis. Und natürlich bezahlen dich die Leute für jede Behandlung.“  
Stille trat ein, das Haus von Jürgen war sicherlich verführerisch, denn es besaß nicht nur eine Praxis und ein Labor, sondern auch eine Wohnung im ersten Stock.  
„Ich bin nicht nach Herbstwald gekommen, weil ich Arbeit suche, ich war ja schon in Rente“ bestimmte Severus ernst, woraufhin der Bürgermeister versuchte ihm mit besonders lieben Blicken beizukommen:  
„Und das hilft erst recht nicht bei mir...“ Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der daraufhin seinen schlimmsten Welpenblick auflegte und selbst Fenrir brummte ihn fast schon sanft an.  
„Also gut“ gab er dann auf:  
„Dann habe ich wenigstens ein eigenes Haus und etwas zu tun. Und Werwölfe werden sowieso eher selten krank. Und weil ich der neue Heiler von Herbstwald bin, kann ich euch auch jetzt raus werfen. Wilhelm muss sich ausruhen, damit er Morgen mit uns ordentlich Weihnachten feiern kann.“

„Ich wollte das Wildschwein, für unsere Weihnachtsfeier, aus dem Wald holen“ es war fast Abend, als sie dann mit Wilhelm in den Wald gehen konnten und die Baumliste dabei hatten:  
„Aber ich glaube der Keiler war dagegen. Ist ganz plötzlich auf mich los gegangen, ich konnte nicht mal mehr weglaufen.“  
„Wir haben doch genug Fleisch“ bestimmte Harry sofort, er sah wieder aus wie ein Marshmallow und hatte sich zudem noch eine dicke Strickmütze übergezogen. Die machte Anneliese für ihn, anscheinend strickte sie gerne und schnell, und war immer darauf bedacht das ihre Arbeitgeber nicht krank wurden.  
„Na ja, ich dachte es wäre ein gutes Geschenk“ seufzte Wilhelm:  
„Vielleicht werde ich auch einfach nur zu alt. Ich sollte mir einen Auszubildenden suchen, damit ich nicht bis ins Grab hinein im Wald herum kriechen muss.“  
„Das ist keine schlechte Idee“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Auch wenn du sicher jetzt noch nicht zu alt bist, auf lange Sicht hin kann so jemand auch im Notfall nachfolgen. Wenn dir zum Beispiel das nächste Wildschwein den Arm abreißt, oder ähnliches. Auch bei Werwölfen wächst nichts mehr nach, was einmal ab ist.“  
„Werde im neuen Jahr darüber nachdenken und wahrscheinlich ein paar Leute darauf ansprechen“ bestimmte Wilhelm und blieb dann vor einer recht großen, prächtigen Tanne stehen:  
„Das ist der erste Baum auf der Liste...“ Sie schwiegen den Baum einige Momente an und nickten dann fast gleichzeitig zustimmend.  
Das war auch genau der Baum, den sie brauchten.  
So gab Fenrir der Tanne einen Schubs, woraufhin sie sich hinlegte, der Baum kam auf den mitgebrachten Schlitten und Siran wurde davor gespannt.  
Er hatte es selbst angeboten, und deswegen sprach auch nichts dagegen... es schien ihm sogar Spaß zu machen den Schlitten zu ziehen.  
„Jetzt feiern wir aber erstmal Weihnachten“ bestimmte Harry und blieb dann urplötzlich stehen:  
„Aber ich habe immer noch keinen Baumschmuck, oder gar Geschenke!“


	23. Chapter 23

Die Tür zum Gasthaus ging lautstark auf und Severus Snape steuerte sofort die Theke an, setzte sich dort vor Melina hin und beobachtete sie einige Momente lang beim Polieren der Gläser.  
„Machst du eigentlich noch etwas anderes“ fragte er sie und klang dabei sehr ungehalten.  
„Es ist sehr entspannend und eigentlich könnte mein Koch sie auch mal schnell sauber zaubern, oder ein Gast. Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten? Natürlich hab ihr das, sonst wärst du doch nicht hier.“  
„Ja.“  
„Und das an Heiligabend“ sie spitzte ihre Lippen leicht und holte dann eine Tasse hervor, bereitete dem Professor etwas zu:  
„Worum ging es?“  
„Wir haben den Baum geschmückt, eine stundenlange Prozedur, die mir sowieso schon jeglichen Nerv geraubt hat. Wilhelm hatte seinen alten Baumschmuck vorbei gebracht und als es dann um die Spitze ging, waren Harry und ich uns nicht mehr einig. Er wollte den Engel, ich dieses einfache, silberne Ding, welches in einer der Kisten steckte.“  
„Wie kann man sich nur wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten streiten“ schüttelte Melina den Kopf und stellte eine dampfende Tasse Kakao vor den Zaubertränkemeister:  
„Ich habe gehört, du bist jetzt der Heiler von Herbstwald?“  
„Ja“ eigentlich mochte Severus keinen Kakao, aber er konnte ja mal probieren und musste feststellen, Melina hatte wohl eine Vorliebe für Getränke mit „Schuss“. Eindeutig schwamm da Eierlikör und Sahne mit drin, und das machte das süße Gebräu schon fast wieder erträglich.  
„Ich habe da ein Problem, ich weiß es ist Heiligabend, aber wenn du schon mal da bist... Jürgen hätte es sicher aufgeschnitten, deswegen dachte ich, es ist besser zu warten bis es von alleine weggeht“ und so präsentierte sie ihm eine rote, daumengroße Beule an ihrem Unterarm. Genau an der Stelle wo ihr Ärmel begann, fast an der Achsel, sicher war das nicht nur sehr unschön und musste vor den Gästen verborgen werden, sondern tat auch weh.  
Severus tippte auf die Beule, sie gab nach wie Pudding, und sofort quietschte Melina vor Schmerzen auf.  
„Ich bringe dir später was dagegen vorbei. Das nimmt die Entzündung und heilt es vollständig ab, schon Morgen wirst du eine Verbesserung spüren. So was kommt vor, wenn man viel mit den Armen arbeitet, und vor allem wenn man immer die gleichen Bewegungen macht... wie zum Beispiel das Polieren.“  
„Der Kakao geht aufs Haus“ freute sich die Wirtin sofort und legte den Lappen zur Seite, zog sich auf ihre Anrichte und schlug die Beine übereinander:  
„Du musst es Harry sagen. Das würde eure Beziehung sicherlich verbessern. Natürlich werdet ihr nicht aufhören euch derweil zu streiten, dafür seid ihr zu verschieden, aber dann schmeißt er dich vielleicht nicht mehr so schnell raus.“  
„Ich bin gegangen, damit es nicht eskaliert, und wahrscheinlich setzt er grade den Engel auf die Baumspitze.“  
„Hattet ihr keine dritte Option zur Auswahl, dann wäre es besser gewesen sich auf einen Kompromiss zu einigen.“  
„Nein, anscheinend mögen die Deutschen nur diese schlichten Spitzen und blondgelockte Engel, in Hogwarts kam immer ein Stern auf den Baum und alle waren glücklich.“  
„Ein Stern“ Melina wurde sehr nachdenklich und rutschte dann von ihrer Anrichte runter:  
„Da habe ich genau das Richtige für euch. Ich stelle sowieso schon lange keinen Baum mehr auf, warte kurz.“ Und weg war sie, hoch in ihre Wohnung, während der Professor seinen Kakao austrank und beobachtete wie ein ehemals Betrunkener verkatert aus dem Gasthaus schlurfte.  
Als der Professor gerade nach ihr sehen wollte, kam sie wieder runter und hatte einen großen, roten Stern dabei. Er schien aus Papier hergestellt zu sein, mit vielen Verzierungen und goldener Bemalung.  
„Das ist etwas was in Deutschland auch traditionell hergestellt wird“ erklärte sie:  
„Nicht unbedingt im Schwarzwald, aber mein Vater hat sie geliebt und deswegen diesen hier für unseren Weihnachtsbaum gekauft. Das ist sicher schon fünfzig Jahre her, die Dinger sind unverwüstlich. Er wird schon eine Weile nicht mehr benutzt, denn ich selbst mag ja auch lieber die Engel und jetzt habe ich gar keinen Baum mehr.“  
„Du solltest auch ein wenig feiern“ nahm der Professor den Stern entgegen, der gefiel Harry sicherlich auch und passte zudem farblich zur restlichen Dekoration:  
„Wieso kommst du nicht heute Abend zu uns rüber und isst mit uns.“  
„Ach nein“ wehrte Melina ab:  
„Ich habe doch heute für die Einsamen geöffnet, und auch die nächsten Tage, und heute Abend gibt es eine Tradition in Herbstwald... davon hat euch Thirig sicher noch nichts erzählt. Entweder hat er es vergessen, oder er wollte euch damit überraschen. Es gibt ein kleines, gemeinsames Essen aller Herbstwalder, hier vor dem Gasthaus.“  
„Ein Essen“ staunte Severus, das hatte Thirig wirklich nicht erwähnt, aber die letzten Tage waren auch tatsächlich sehr stressig gewesen. Besonders die Sache mit Jürgen, und dann der Vollmond, der Weihnachtsmarkt... und der Zwerg war auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.  
„Ja, mein Vater führte es ein. Für jeden eine Wurst und eine Portion Kartoffelsalat. Gratis natürlich. Man trifft sich, wünscht sich frohe Weihnachten, und während man die Kleinigkeit isst, unterhält man sich. Das ist auch besonders für die Einsamen sehr schön. Es kam dann auch mal vor, dass so jemand von einer Familie einfach mitgenommen wurde und sie dann zusammen feierten. Weißt du, die deutschen Muggel haben an Heiligabend noch kein Festessen, sie schwören dann auf Kartoffelsalat mit heißer Wurst. Das ist so eine Art Tradition, die auch Teile der magischen Bevölkerung übernommen hat, besonders die in München. Mein Vater machte dieses gemeinsame Essen daraus, und mein Koch macht den besten Kartoffelsalat von hier bis Hamburg.“  
„Also man steht im Schnee, isst was warmes und geht dann seiner Wege“ fasste Severus das Ganze zusammen.  
„Es ist egal wie lang es dauert, und ob man danach noch ein Festmahl hat, oder nicht, wichtig ist das man sich einmal gemeinsam frohe Weihnacht wünschte und diese Tradition nicht vergessen hat. Arthan traute sich das erste Jahr nicht dabei zu sein, aber das haben wir ihm schnell ausgetrieben.“ Sie lachte fröhlich auf und räumte dann die leere Tasse des Professors weg.  
„Du bist auch einsam“ stellte dieser daraufhin fest:  
„Sicher hättest du lieber eine Familie, vielleicht ein Kind.“  
„Ach, ich bin allein schon damit glücklich hier in Herbstwald leben zu dürfen und ich bin noch nicht zu alt... irgendwann könnte hier vielleicht doch noch ein Mensch auftauchen, der mit mir eine Familie gründen möchte. Auf einen Nymphen habe ich noch nie gehofft, die hocken ja auch alle in ihren Bäumen, und Werwölfe sind mir zu grob.“  
„Dabei wäre Fenrir sicher der richtige Mann für dich.“  
„Er ist bestimmt sehr lieb und... waren wir nicht eben noch bei dir und deinem Sohn? Ihr habt euch schon wieder gestritten und er weiß immer noch nicht, dass er einen Vater hat. Dabei wäre das doch sicher ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk.“  
„Er ist zu wütend auf mich, mal wieder, und ich habe nicht das Gefühl das er mir schon vertraut.“  
„Muss er das denn jetzt schon tun“ sie setzte sich wieder auf ihre Anrichte:  
„Wenn er weiß das du sein Vater bist wird alles andere ganz von alleine kommen.“  
„Oder er schmeißt mich raus, weil er wütend auf mich ist, oder mich überhaupt nicht als Vater will.“  
„Das wirst du nie erfahren, wenn du es nicht riskierst. Ich glaube aber sowieso, dass er sich eher freuen wird und dich als Vater akzeptiert. Bringe ihm den Stern und heute Abend, wenn ihr alle zusammen sitzt, dann sag es ihm. Aber vorher kommt ihr noch vorbei und esst mit uns.“  
Severus seufzte leise auf und nickte dann zustimmend, trug den Stern aus dem Gasthaus raus. Es schneite und der Professor fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er dann draußen stehen und Kartoffelsalat essen wollte. Aber andererseits, das Gemeinschaftsgefühl von Herbstwald ließ selbst ihn nicht kalt. Und nun hatte er sich sogar dazu überreden lassen, Heiler des kleinen Dorfes zu werden.  
Thirig kam aus seinem Haus und steuerte das von Harry an, aber als er den Professor sah, winkte er ihm zu und sie trafen sich auf der Mitte des Weges.  
„Ist das nicht der Stern von Melina“ staunte er.  
„Sie hat ihn mir gegeben, Harry und ich haben uns wegen der Baumspitze gestritten. Er wollte einen Engel, ich es etwas schlichter.“  
„Und der Stern wird sicher ein guter Kompromiss sein. Wollte gerade zu euch, hab noch mit Anneliese gegessen und ihr ein kleines Geschenk gegeben, und jetzt dachte ich, ich kann bei euch meine Pfeife rauchen. Und heute Abend...“  
„Gehen wir zusammen zu diesem Essen?“  
„Ich hatte vergessen euch davon zu erzählen, aber es ist immer um achtzehn Uhr, da wäre es mir spätestens eingefallen. Da werde ich dann auch den restlichen Herbstwaldern noch sagen können, dass du der neue Heiler bist.“  
„Ich dachte es hätten schon alle mitbekommen.“  
„Na ja, einige arbeiten ja auch in München...“  
Sie betraten das Haus, und kaum zeigte Severus seine Nase in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, wurde er von Harry schluchzend angesprungen.  
Erst verstand er nicht, wieso der junge Held weinte, aber dann sah er wie Fenrir sich deutlich verlegen zeigte.  
„Du hast es ihm gesagt“ fauchte der Professor ungehalten und gab den Stern an Wilhelm ab, damit er seinen Sohn fest umarmen konnte.  
„Es ist mir rausgeplatzt und dann hat er mich ausgequetscht“ schnappte der alte Wolf böse:  
„Du weißt doch, dass ich ihm nicht widerstehen kann und alles ist nur, weil du wieder abgehauen bist. Aber wenigstens waren deine Befürchtungen unbegründet, sieht nicht wirklich nach einem Avada aus, was er da macht.“  
Der Stern wurde ausgiebig von Siran beschnuppert und dann auf der Tanne angebracht, während Thirig sich mit seiner Pfeife in einen der Sessel setzte und Severus seinen Sohn einfach hochhob.  
Zwar war dieser nicht leicht, und es sah sicher auch merkwürdig aus, aber so kamen sie unbeschadet in die Küche und dort setzte sich der Professor mit ihm einfach auf einen Stuhl.  
„Hast du wahrscheinlich gut gemacht“ rauchte Thirig seine Pfeife und streichelte dabei Siran hinter den Ohren:  
„Sonst wüsste der Junge wahrscheinlich Ostern noch nichts davon. Ja, der Stern sieht gut aus, gehörte Melinas Vater, soweit ich mich erinnere.“  
„Es ist ein guter Kompromiss“ bestimmte Fenrir brummend, er schämte sich immer noch ein wenig wegen der Sache, aber so wusste Harry nun das er einen Vater hatte und wahrscheinlich würde dies sein schönstes Weihnachten seit langem werden:  
„Und jetzt gibt es heißen Kakao.“  
„Mit Schuss“ fragte Severus neugierig und streichelte seinem Sohn sanft über das Haar. Der rieb sich daraufhin einmal über die Augen und kuschelte sich dann einfach schniefend an den Professor.  
„Harry James Snape würde sich nicht gut anhören, oder“ fragte er leise.  
„Ganz und gar nicht, und wie würde denn diese Welt ohne wenigstens ein bisschen Harry Potter sein?“


End file.
